Historia de Colegio
by Mile Black Cullen
Summary: Cuando la amistad se torna en amor ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para mantener el amor vivo? ¿A qué o a quiénes te enfrentarías?
1. Capitulo 1 A Primera Vista

**Historia de Colegio**

**Capitulo 1. A primera vista**

**Nessie POV**

Aun recuerdo el día que lo conocí… yo tenía 6 años y acababa de entrar al preescolar, nos acabábamos de mudar de Forks un pueblito bastante nublado hasta Phoenix, un lugar donde el sol brillaba todo el tiempo… sentía mucho miedo, era una nueva ciudad, una nueva casa y un nuevo colegio…

Al llegar al colegio, mis padres después de darme un beso de despedida me dejaron en el parque del preescolar, recuerdo exactamente lo que me dijeron…

_**Inicia Flash back **_

_-Reneesme, hija se que tienes miedo y que es un nuevo colegio con nuevos amigos pero quiero que sepas que tu papá y yo siempre vamos a estar contigo para apoyarte y para que sea más fácil para ti esta nueva mudanza.- _me dijo mamá

_-si hija- _dijo mi papá mientras se ponía a mi altura_ – sabemos que será difícil pero te amamos y confiamos en que tomaras todo con la madurez e inteligencia que siempre has tenido.- _

_-si mami, papi y yo les prometo que nunca los defraudare! son los mejores papás del mundo!- _dije sonriendo y abrazándolos a ambos_ - los amo mucho!_

_-y nosotros a ti princesa!.- _dijeron mientras ambos me abrazaban.

_**Fin flash back**_

Mis padres se fueron y me dejaron sola en el preescolar, como no sabía que debía hacer y como siempre he sido muy tímida opte por sentarme en uno de los banquitos del parque y ver como los niños jugaban y corrían… fue cuando lo vi por primera vez… estaba trepado en la rama de un árbol cerca de los columpios del parque. De repente vi cuando se resbalo de la rama y cayo, y con la misma se levanto muy rápido y se sacudió el polvo y se aguanto las ganas de llorar, me reí por lo bajo, y cuando subí mi mirada lo vi frente mí. No tarde en escuchar su voz…

_-¡hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-Soy Reneesme, y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-Reneesme? Que nombre tan raro! Yo soy Jacob, sabes te voy a decir Nessie es más bonito ¡Ven Nessie, vamos a jugar!- _

Y me sonrió, con esa hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa de niño, tan cálida, tan perfecta que q es capaz de alegrar hasta al más triste y deslumbrar al más hermoso ser, una sonrisa que hasta el día de hoy, 10 años después seguía robándome el aliento... Jacob Black fue el primer niño que vi, el primer niño que me hablo, el primero en ser mi mejor amigo y mi primer y más grande amor.

**Bueno este es mi primer fic! Ay q emoción! Wiiiiiii! Xd Espero que les guste! Le invito a q dejen muchos reviews! Espero su apoyo! Juju muchos besos y cariños!**

**P.D.: Este fic esta inspirado en la canción Te iré a buscar (versión bachata) de Farruko ft Don Omar y Marcy Place!**

**Mile.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Fin de Semana largo

**Historia de Colegio**

**Capitulo 2. Fin de semana largo**

**Jacob POV**

04 de octubre de 2010, primer día de clases… Era sábado y estaba que me volvía loco del aburrimiento y de las ganas de verla… a ella a mi Nessie, la razón de mi existencia, el único motivo por el cual me levantaba temprano todos los días para ir al martirio que significaba para mí el colegio y por desgracia ella solo era mi mejor amiga… no sabía cómo ni cuándo me había enamorado de ella, solo sabía que mi alegría y mi corazón tenían nombre, apellido y dueña: Reneesme Cullen.

Tenía 10 años conociéndola, consolándola en sus momentos tristes, riendo con sus alegrías, cuidándola, protegiéndola y viéndola convertirse en la hermosa señorita que era hoy en día. 10 años siendo su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y tragándome el amor que sentía por ella desde que la vi directo a esos hermosos ojos achocolatados…

No aguantaba ya la ansiedad que me causaba el tenerla lejos. No la veía desde el inicio del Verano ya que tuve que irme con mi hermana a Hawái y me moría por tenerla cerca y poder abrazarla, ver como sus mejillas se tornaban del color de las fresitas maduras, era sencillamente hermosa, por eso decidí irme al garaje a trabajar en mi viejo Golf para ver si lograba que el tiempo pasara más rápido, pero era inevitable sacarla de mi cabeza…

Frene mis pensamientos sobre Nessie por un momento, ¡demonios! debo concentrarme en mi auto, tenía que terminar de repararlo si quería invitarla a salir… y hay estoy otra vez pensando en ella…

_-¡Rayos Jake, concéntrate! ¡Nunca vas a terminar tu Golf si sigues así de distraído!-_

_-Pues yo creo que nunca lo terminaras hasta que saque a Nessie de tu cabeza…- _escuche la voz del tarado de Seth que entraba por la puerta del garaje de mi supuesto "taller". Seth Clearwater era mi mejor amigo pero a veces decía unas cosas…

_-y yo creo que si no te callas, tendré que sacarte a patadas de aquí…-_ le dije un poco molesto por la interrupción.

_-vaya, parece que alguien anda de mal humor… jajaja, pero Jake no seas tonto hermano ¿por qué no le dices de una vez lo que sientes? _

_-Seth sabes que no es sencillo, además no quiero perder su amistad…_

_-por Dios Jake, ¿a qué le temes? Sabes que eso no es verdad, que pase lo que pase siempre tendrá a Nessie a tu lado, fue así desde niños y será así para siempre…_

_-pero es que… no se Seth es complicado…_

_-Jacob escúchame, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que la viste?_

_-ehh si…-_

_-supongo que también recuerdas todo lo que han vivido estos años y Jake déjame decirte que ustedes se aman desde hace mucho, aunque no se lo hayan dicho abiertamente, créeme se les nota en la forma en que se miran y sé que cuando alguno de los dos tenga el valor para confesar lo que siente todo será genial, hazme caso Jake… habla con ella antes de que sea tarde… - _me dijo Seth bastante serio.

_-sabes que, tienes razón hablare con Nessie el lunes y le diré lo que siento…_- dije lleno de valor –_gracias Seth, eres el mejor hermano!-_

_-si lo sé, Seth el Experto en relaciones de parejas, y ya me voy tengo que ayudar a mamá y a Leah- _dijo con un escalofrió…

_-jaja está bien-_ nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo de hermanos y luego se fue…

Ok ok no sabía de dónde carajo había sacado tanto valor, pero de una cosa estaba muy seguro el lunes hablaría con Nessie, tomaría al toro por los cuernos, además yo ya no era el mismo niño de hace 10 años, chiquito, flaco y con el pelo un poco largo… había cambiado mucho físicamente y en parte era porque quería que ella me viera más como hombre que como niño o como su amigo de infancia.

Pase el resto de la tarde pensando en cómo le haría para hablar con ella el lunes. Ya bien entrada la noche no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama pensando y pensando en que hacer, hasta que el cansancio de tanta pensadera me venció y me quede profundamente dormido…

_**-hola jake! Buen día!- me dijo mi Nessie con su hermosa sonrisa – tengo que contarte algo Jake!-**_

_**No pude contener la emoción y la abrace fuertemente antes de contestarle:**_

_**-buen día hermosa, ¿y qué será lo que me tiene que contar?- dije después de soltarla**_

_**-pues Jake, creo que estoy enamorada!- me dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una enorme sonrisa, eso me helo la sangre. No pude evitar enfurecerme.**_

_**-¿cómo que estas enamorada? ¿De quién? – dije amargamente, ella ignoró mi tono**_

_**-no lo conoces es un chico que conocí estas vacaciones que estuviste lejos… en fin se llama Víctor, es de buena familia y a mis padres les agrada! Jake soy tan feliz! De hecho hoy mismo te lo presentare, vendrá a buscarme ahorita, míralo allí viene!-**_

_**-¿¡qué! Reneesme no puedes hacer eso! tú no puedes salir con él! Eso no puede ser!- dije mientras sentía como se tensaba mi mandíbula mientras veía como se acercaba el fulano Víctor y sin poder evitar gritarle. Si estaba muy molesto, tanto que la llame por su nombre completo**_

_**-Jake ¿qué te pasa? Tú nunca me habías gritado así…- dijo mi niña con ojos tristes- y mucho menos me habías llamado por mi nombre completo…**_

_**-sabes que pasa Reneesme, pasa que estoy perdida y irremediablemente enamorado de ti!- le grite algo desesperado y ya con un tono más calmado le dije-Nessie, yo te amo siempre ha sido así, desde el primer día que te vi en el parque del preescolar, siempre has estado aquí- dije señalando mi cabeza- y aquí- dije tomando su mano y llevándola a mi corazón- se que te parecerá apresurado tal vez debí decírtelo antes pero no tuve el valor suficiente y solo lo tuve cuando me di cuenta de que estoy perdiendo, Ness por favor no te vayas con él, quédate conmigo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que te amo- dije dándole mi corazón en sus manos**_

_**-Jake yo… yo lo siento, pero yo no te amo, te quiero como mi mejor amigo pero nada más, yo a quien quiero es a Mi Vick, discúlpame pero no debiste irte a Hawái y dejarme sola- me dijo mientras se alejaba de la mano de ese imbécil y rompiendo mi corazón a pedazos.**_

_**-noooo!-**_

Mi propio grito me despertó, eran como las 3 de la mañana, y desperté muy nervioso, ese maldito sueño me dejo con los pelos de punta y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Gracias a Dios era una pesadilla, la peor pesadilla que había tenido jamás. Pero gracias a esa pesadilla mi mente se aclaro y tuve la mejor idea de todas. Si Nessie se enteraría de lo que siento por ella y ya sé que voy a hacer…

**Wiiii mi segundo capi! Q les parece el sueñito d Jake? Bastante traumático… pero le dio la idea acertada! En este capi quería q se reflejara la culpa de Jake x dejar a Nessie sola durante el verano! Espero q les guste! Dejen muchos revienws! **

**P. D.: el nombre del chico del que Nessie se enamora en el sueño, es el nombre del novio de una de mis mejores amigas: KATTY TE AMO NENA GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA! Así que sin más nada que agregar las dejo! Disculpen lo malo! Juju! xD**

**Besos y cariños**

**Mile.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Primer Día de Clases

**Capitulo 3. Primer Día de Clases**

**Nessie POV**

_-Nessie princesa, despierta es hora de ir al colegio…-_ escuche la voz aterciopelada de mi padre y luego sentí su mano en mi mejilla _–vas a llegar tarde-_

_-cinco minutos más por favor…- _dije mientras me tapaba con la sabana hasta la cabeza _– por favor papi… -_

_-vale pero solo cinco minutos-_ me desarropo, beso mi frente y oí cuando salió de mi habitación.

Amo a mi padre, él junto con mi mamá y obviamente Jake eran lo más importante en mi vida y siempre, siempre les agradecería a Edward y Bella por estar allí para mí, complacerme y cuidarme en todo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi la luz que entraba por las ventanas del balcón de mi cuarto, me estruje los ojos y termine de levantarme... en verdad era duro levantarse temprano después de tantos días de vacaciones durmiendo hasta tarde, pero recordé el único motivo que me obligaba a pararme temprano y estar feliz todo el día: Jacob Black.

Nada más de imaginar su cálida y aniñada sonrisa al saludarme en colegio después de tantos meses sin verlo me hacían estremecer y sonreír como tonta.

_-vamos Nessie, se hace tarde y no estarás lista… -_ me dije a mi misma. Quería sorprenderlo y tenía que arreglarme muy bien, era una lástima que mi colegio fuera privado y tuviéramos que llevar uniforme, aunque el uniforme era bastante lindo, falda a cuadros rosada, blusa blanca manga tres cuartos, corbata del mismo color que la falda y botas negras de tacón, porque si no me vestiría de una forma impactante! Claro sin llegar a ser vulgar…

Una vez bañada, me puse mi conjunto de bragas y brasear limpios y mi uniforme, que estaba impecable gracias a mamá. Me maquille muy suavemente, sabía que a mi Jake le encantaba verme al natural, solo un poco de polvo, rímel transparente, rubor y un sutil brillo labial rojo fresa. Peine mi cabello como de costumbre liso hasta la mitad de la cara y luego mis rulos, me puse un ganchito con una estrellita y me mire al espejo complacida por la imagen que obtuve, no es por nada pero estaba ¡fabulosa!

_-¡Nessie a desayunar!-_ escuche la voz de mamá.

Tome mi bolso que era negro y a juego con mis botas, tenía unas estrella rosada en una esquina y en la parte de arriba cerca del broche para abrirlo tenía mi nombre en letras rosadas, regalo de mi tía Alice por supuesto y baje corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde por lo general desayunábamos mamá, papá y yo.

_-¡vaya pero que hermosa está señorita!-_ dijo papá en cuanto entre a la cocina_ –si no fuera porque te conozco bien diría que te estás arreglando tanto para impresionar a alguien…-_ me hele de inso facto, papá a veces parecía que podía leer la mente, aunque siempre se quejaba por no entender la manera en que mamá pensaba y actuaba a veces.

_- ¡ay por favor papá!-_ le dije algo ruborizada y sentándome a la mesa junto a él_ – a mi no me gusta nadie, no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo que estudiar…-_ les mentí un poco, sabía que no aceptaban mucho a Jake, sobre todo mamá, pero eso no me impedía que me gustara mucho…

_-bueno me alegra que pienses así hija, yo siempre he creído que tú te mereces un buen partido como novio, alguien de tu mismo nivel y que tenga aspiraciones,- _ dijo mamá mientras colocaba frente a mí un tazón con cereal y leche_ – no como ese muchachito que dices que es tu mejor amigo, ese Jacob Black… ese muchachito tiene pinta de delincuente y vándalo-_

Su comentario casi hace que arroje el tazón al suelo del ataque de rabia, odiaba que se refiriera así de _Mi Jacob_, él no era como ella creía.

_-¿sabes qué mamá? No te permito que hables así de Jake, ¡él no es como tú crees!, es un buen muchacho y siempre me ha respetado y querido, ¡no te permito que vuelvas a hablar así de él!-_ le dije de ahora roja de la ira, mamá nunca se comportaba así tan prejuiciosa, pero la estúpida de Jessica una de mis vecinas y compañeras de clase le había llenado la cabeza de chiripas a mamá.

_-Reneesme, no le hables así a tu madre. Sabes que lo que ella y yo hacemos es por tu bien-_ intervino papá antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Odiaba pelearme con mamá, ella era mi mejor amiga, la mujer más hermosa que había conocido aparte de mis tías y Dios sabe que la amo pero no soporto que hable así de Jake. Respire profundo y conté hasta 10…

_-tienes razón papá, mamá lo siento pero sabes que no me gusta que te expreses así de Jake, por favor intenta no hacerlo de nuevo-_ le dije un poco fría, estaba más calmada pero seguía un poco brava.

_-tú también discúlpame princesa,- _me dijo mamá abrazándome y besando mi mejilla _-debí guardarme el comentario.-_

_-bueno ya termine de desayunar, ya me voy se me hace tarde… -_ dije a ambos mientras le devolvía el abrazo a mamá y luego besaba a papá en su mejilla. _– ¡Adiós, los amo, nos vemos en la tarde!-_ y Salí disparada de la casa hacia el garaje a sacar auto, un Renault Laguna Coupe en color beige, regalo por mis 16 años.

Me monte en el, abrí el portón automático y salí con rumbo al colegio. Una vez en la carretera sintonice la radio y me dedique a imaginarme que mi día hoy sería perfecto.

Al llegar al aparcamiento del colegio noté que estaba excesivamente lleno para ser el primer día de clases. Estacione mi auto, respire profundo, me mire en el espejo retrovisor y calme mis nervios, lista para enfrentar este primer día de clases, el primer día que vería a mi Jake después de todos estos meses.

**Wiiii xD aki les dejo el 3er capi! Muchas gracias a las chicas q m han dejado reviews! Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! Uds. me inspiran! En serio! Y nuevamente gracias a mi Kattyta linda por ayudarme en los detalles técnicos! Y contestando un reviews no voy a dejarlo así la sorpresa d Jake vendrá para el 5to capi! Mua jajaja (6) ódienme pero viene algo grande! Juju solo esperen y verán!**

**Gracias a tods! los quiero un monton!**

**Mile.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Celos

**Capitulo 4. Celos**

**Nessie POV**

Al llegar al colegio fui directamente a sentarme en un banquito que está muy cerca del preescolar, solía esperar a Jake allí todas las mañanas al entrar al colegio. Él y yo cursábamos grados diferentes, a él le quedaba un año para graduarse y a mi dos, pero eso no nos impedía estar juntos durante los recesos y a cualquier hora que podíamos.

Estaba saludando a mis otros compañeros de clases, los cuales también tenía tiempo sin ver, cuando voltee y lo vi, caminaba con ese paso tan relajado característico de él, sentí su mirada en mí y no puede evitar sonreír como tonta al detallarlo bien, venía con el uniforme del colegio, que consistía en una camisa manga tres cuartos blanca, muy parecida a la mía, corbata roja y pantalón a juego y zapatos negros… la camisa le quedaba muy ceñida a su espectacular cuerpo de físico culturista, ¡rayos, si que había cambiado bastante en el verano!...

_-contrálate Nessie, que no note que te lo comes con la mirada…-_ pensé para mis adentros, pero ¿cómo evitar hacerlo? Era un maldito sexy dios griego, con esa mirada pícara que se notaba a kilómetros y esa sonrisa juguetona que hacían un contraste estupendo, estaba hasta más alto, no me lo podía creer! Ya era todo un hombre… como me encantaría que fuera _Mí Hombre_ y me viera finalmente como la mujer que soy…

Ya solo estaba a unos pasos de mí y no pude evitar arrojarme a sus brazos en cuanto lo tuve en frente.

_-¡Jake!- _grite como una loca mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos, provocando que todo el mundo volteara a vernos. _–tanto tiempo sin verte! Estas grandísimo! ¡No sabías que los esteroides anabólicos son malos para tu salud? -_ le dije en tono juguetón.

_-¡Ay Nessie por Dios!-_ me dijo soltando una carcajada. _–y tu eres la que esta preciosa, tanto tiempo sin verte princesa, me parece que fueron siglo, tu también estas irreconociblemente hermosa-_me miro de arriba abajo y me sonrió, no tarde en sentir el calor en mis mejillas sonrojadas.

_-¡Hola Jacob! ¿Cómo estas mi amor?-_ le susurro con la voz más sensual que pudo la loba de Leah Clearwater muy cerquita del oído a _Mi Jacob_ arruinando mi momento perfecto … tenía que venir la estúpida esa a hacer mi momento miserable! ¡Uuuy como la odio! Desde que conoce a Jacob bota la baba por _él, pero gracias al cielo y todos los santos él no le prestaba mucha atención…_

_-eehh, hola Leah, estoy bien y tú?-_ dijo Jake algo sorprendido (o asustado) al ver a la Leah esa parada detrás de él y con la falda lo más corta que pudo y la camisa abierta hasta la mitad mostrando su pecho, definitivamente la propia loba. ..

_-excelente ahora que te veo… alegras mi día!-_ no pude evitar encajar la mandíbula cuando la oí decir eso, ¿quién se creía que era? Su novia acaso? Uuuuuuuy! Aunque me costaba admitirlo estaba muy pero muy celosa…

_-y dime Jake, me entere que estas reparando un auto, ¿Qué tal vas?-_ uuy! Perra! Sabía hacer movimientos astutos, a Jake le brillaron los ojos, le tocaron su punto débil…

_-bien, bien, de hecho no es cualquier auto, es Mi Auto-_ dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y pasándose una mano por sus cabellos negros, lo cual hizo que se viera más lindo…

_-si? Pero que talentoso eres!-_ dijo Leah _ – y que modelo es? -_

_-es un Wolsvagen Golf del 98-_ contesto el tonto de Jake todo embobado porque la… Leah esa sabía algo de autos… Jum! Si era por eso yo también sabia… un poco… la tía Rosalie es un genio en lo que a autos se refiere y me enseño algunas cositas…

_-Vaya pero que interesante… sabes? Mi papá tiene muchos contactos… tal vez podría ayudarte en algo-_ dijo Leah haciéndose la muy bondadosa , y después de comérselo con la mirada descaradamente agrego _–oye Jake, te tengo una propuesta… -_

_-eeeeh, a si? Y qué propuesta?-_ dijo Jake con tono de sospecha.

_-pues, unas amigas y yo tenemos planeado ir a la playa este fin de semana… no sé si mi hermano te comento algo…-_ lo sabía! Sabía que esa loba se traía algo entre manos! Era una lástima que el adorable de Seth fuera su hermano menor… _-y bueno quería invitarte para que fueras conmigo… tengo un par de bikinis nuevos que me gustaría mostrarte…-_ agrego con voz sexy y viendo a _MÍ Jake_ con picardía.

NO PUEDE SER! Esa estúpida de Leah! Sabía que era una zorra pero invitar así descaradamente a Jacob a "modelarle" unos bikinis se pasaba de la raya! Por todo lo que es santo! Como se atrevía a semejante cosa!

Ok, ok Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan es hora de intervenir si no quieres que el chico que te gusta sea atrapado en las redes de una perra como Leah! Uuuuuuuyy pero que coraje! La perra de Leah se lo comía con la mirada, un poco más y se lo violaba allí mismo! No, no, no! Vamos Nessie, relájate, respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez…. Vamos tienes que intervenir YA! Me aclare la garganta para llamar su atención pero en ese preciso momento…

**Jacob POV **

Por la inoportuna interrupción de Leah no puede terminar de saludar a _Mi Princesa_… estaba intentando deshacerme de Leah y de sus proposiciones indecorosas cuando escuche que Nessie aclaro su garganta y vi que alguien que no era precisamente de mi agrado la abrazo muy fuerte por la espalda y le tapo los ojos…

_-adivina quién soy -_ susurro suavemente a su oído el desgraciado de Víctor mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ness… no puede evitar encajar la mandíbula con rabia, cómo se atrevía a hacer eso!

_-Nahuel eres tú?-_ dijo Ness con las mejillas muy rojas, lo cual hizo que hirviera más mi sangre… solo _YO _tenía el derecho de hacer sonrojar a Nessie…

_-dime Víctor, hermosa lo prefiero antes que Nahuel-_ dijo el tarado ese con voz dulce mientras le descubría los ojos y la volteaba para mirarla a la cara –_como estas de bella Ren… el verano no paso mal por ti…-_ está bien, este tipo se está ganando unas buenas patadas en el trasero si sigue coqueteando así de descaradamente con _Mi Nessie_.

Ren… Ren! Quién en su sano juicio le coloca un apodo tan tonto! Si, definitivamente se gano sus buenas pataditas a la hora de la salida…

_-está bien, será Víctor-_ respondió Nessie _– y que haces aquí Víctor? Creí que estabas de viaje a Amazonas con tus padres y que no vendrías hasta el mes de noviembre…-_

_-sí, bueno pero la cosa estaba aburrida… así que decidí devolverme antes… además quería verte…-_ dijo Víctor. En eso no aguante más y me dispuse a intervenir pero Leah me saco de mis pensamientos.

_-Jake, no has respondido mi pregunta…-_ dijo con tono de preocupación.

_-sabes Leah, creo que no podré ir… y si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer-_ le respondí al mismo tiempo que me volteaba y daba un paso para estar más cerca de Ness mientras sentía como Leah se aleja hecha una furia, se que fui algo frío pero la rabia que tenia por ver a ese sujeto tan cerca de Nessie casi me hacía ver rojo de la ira. Me acerque a ella y la tome por el codo.

_-Nessie, necesito hablar contigo a SOLAS-_ lo dije enfatizando la palabra solas,_ - es importante-. _

Ness me miro algo extrañada y asintió con la cabeza.

_-Nahuel, es decir Víctor después hablamos si? Tengo que aclarar algunas cositas con Jacob, nos vemos luego…-_ oh oh, no me agrado como pronuncio la palabra Aclarar…

-Vale preciosa, hablamos después- le dijo Víctor mientras le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo, luego volteo y me fulmino con la mirada mientras pronunciaba un _"hasta pronto Jacob"_ y se dio la vuelta y se fue… Cobarde… bueno Jake ni deberla ni temerla ya que se la quitaste a él a ser directo con ella pero recuerda se suave y dulce para que no se moleste…

_-me puedes explicar qué carajo hacías con ese… sujeto?-_ vale, vale no fue nada suave y dulce, pero ya no aguantaba la rabia. Ella solo me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y luego poniendo una mirada de reproche me dijo:

_-pues, no lo sé, quizás haciendo lo mismo que tú con Leah no crees?-_ me dijo algo sarcástica,_- además eso no es de tú incumbencia… y a estas alturas por qué me preguntas eso? Tú no tienes porque andarme reclamando nada si andabas de lo más dulce y gentil con la… Leah esa, es más explícame qué hacías tu con ella?-_ ok, fue un tono de celos lo que escuche o me traicionan mis oídos? Pues eso solo basto para que me rabia desapareciera y riera por lo bajo como bobo.

_- de qué coño te ríes?-_ uy! Me cacho…_-si quieres me cuentas el chiste, digo no para poder reírme, o es algo entre tú y Leah?-_ si estaba muy cabreada, se veía hermosa cuando se cabreaba… yo solté una carcajada más sonora provocando más su enfado y le respondí:

_-ay mi pequeña Nessie, acaso estás celosa porque Leah me coqueteaba?-_ solté las palabras casi con júbilo. Ella me fulmino con la mirada.

-_celosa, yo? Por favor…-_ me dijo_- además si de celos se tratan, a ti se te notaba a leguas que querías matar a Víctor porque me estaba coqueteando…-_ término con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia. Y logro que me encendiera.

_-mira Ness sabes qué? Si, si me molesto que el tipo ese estuviera coqueteándote…-_ iba a continuar pero ella me interrumpió

_-sí?, que bueno vale y me podrías explicar por qué te molesta?-_ si me agarraron fuera de base….

_-bueno pues me molesta porque, porque, bueno porque él no es bueno y, y se nota que te busca por interés…-_ si solté la primera babosada que se me ocurrió, no quería que se enterara que me moría de los celos porque ella era _MIA_ y de nadie más…

_-y por qué según tú me busca por interés?-_ ok estoy ponchado…

_- bueno porque eres una niña muy linda y cualquiera se andaría pavoneando si consiguiera salir contigo… así como estoy seguro que haría ese… además se acabo la preguntadera, tu nunca respondes ninguna de mis preguntas…-_ le dije cortando la riña, odiaba pelear con ella…

-_uuy! Jacob Black eres un tonto!-_ me soltó algo molesta, pero sabía que la discusión ya había muerto, así que me aproveche de ella! (en el buen sentido de la palabra…) para borrar su enojo definitivamente.

_-pues tú eres más tonta!- _le dije con una risita baja.

_-no tu eres más tonto!- _

_-no tú eres más tonta!-_

Y así seguimos jugándonos como un par de niños un rato más hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba que ya era hora de ir a los salones… ella me sonrío y me dijo mientras me abrazaba:

_-te quiero muchísimo Jake, te extrañe un mundo-_

-_y yo a ti mi princesa…-_ bueno era el momento de decirle que quería hablar con ella a la salida del colegio, pero sin darme cuenta me perdí en esos hermosos ojos chocolate y fue mi perdición, no pude evitar imaginarme besando sus suaves y carnosos labios… cuando reaccione estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca, atónito frene en el acto y acaricie su mejilla con mi mano mientras le susurraba al oído:

_-tengo que hablar contigo a la salida, espérame y te invito a algún lado si?-_ ella sólo asintió algo sonrojada, besé su mejilla y me fui a mi salón con el corazón que no me cabía en el pecho y con una sonrisa de idiota…

**Bueno aquí está el cuarto capí! Este es un pelo más largo que los anteriores! Disculpen mi retraso pero es que he estado muy ocupada trabajando y estudiando… aquí les se los dejo para que me digan que tal! Juju xD ame ese final! Juju bueno espero muchos reviews! Las quiero un montonón! Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Besos y cariños**

**Mile.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Sorpresas

**Capitulo 5. Sorpresas**

**Nessie POV**

Después de que Jacob se fue a su salón no puede evitar pensar en lo que paso cuando nos despedíamos… en que casi, _Casi_ me beso… ¡oh por Dios! Casi me beso! No sé si estaré enredando las cosas, pero la forma en que me miro y como se fue acercando a mí lentamente y que estuvo a solo unos pocos centímetros de mis labios me dejo lo suficientemente afectada todo el día, tanto que no preste atención a ninguna de las clases y me gane varios regaños por parte de los profesores…

_**Inicia flash back**_

_-y es así como se calcula el Teorema de Pitágoras… entendieron jóvenes?- dijo el profesor Ledezma_

_-siiii!- grito todo el salón en coro… menos yo._

_-y ud. Señorita Cullen, entendió? Señorita Cullen? Cullen?- escuche la voz del profe algo irritada_

_-aaah que?, si, si profe dígame?-dije algo confundida_

_-Qué si entendió como calcular el teorema de Pitágoras…-_

_-emm, estee si, si profe claro que entendí…- _

_-ummm, excelente… pues dígale a la clase lo que entendió de la explicación…- dijo el profesor mirándome con cara de autosuficiencia y con una ceja alzada.._

_-este, este… bueno profe el teorema de Pitágoras es.. Pues es, es un teorema!- y ya hay la embarre…_

_**Fin flash back**_

Pero no podía evitar pensar en Jake y yo y los escasos centímetros a los que estaban nuestras bocas… uuy! Que tonta fui! Por qué no aproveche y lo bese yo? Rayos supongo que por tímida y por miedosa… pero bueno las cosas pasan por algo… será que el ya no me ve como una niña? Será que le gusto? Pero por favor en que estoy pensando? Vamos Ness ya baja de las nubes! Él solo te ve como su pequeña hermanita… bueno, bueno ya quedan 10 minutos para salir al receso y estoy ansiosa! Ya quiero verlo y cuadrar nuestra salida y ver que me quiere decir… ay Jacob Black que voy a hacer contigo…

Gracias a Dios la hora de receso llego rápido y baje a la cafetería como alma que lleva el diablo para buscarlo y después irnos a hablar en nuestro pequeño banquito cerca del preescolar…Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando voy a buscarlo? Pues que no lo encontré…por ningún lado! Lo busque en su salón y no estaba, lo busque en la cafetería y no estaba (cosa muy rara porque siempre come como por 10 personas). Seguí caminando y me encuentro a Seth haciéndome señas como loco en medio del jardín, entonces fui y lo salude, tal vez el supiera donde estaba Jacob…

_-ey Seth! Cómo estás? Por qué me haces señas?- _le dije después de darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

_-hola Nessie, estoy bien… este Ness, hace rato, antes de que tocaran la campana me encontré a Jake en el pasillo… y bueno me pidió que te entregara esto-_ dijo sacando un papelito del bolsillo de su pantalón_ – y me pidió que te explicara que tuvo que irse temprano porque como es del último año le tocaba salir hoy a las 10am…-_

"_Ash… el cielo me odia…"_ pensé para mis adentros… tomé la nota con algo de fastidio, desdoble el papelito y leí su contenido:

"_hey hermosa! Discúlpame por haberme ido sin avisar… no era mi intención pero tú sabes cómo son las cosas en este colegio, además tengo que mejorar mi comportamiento para que después no digan que soy un mal muchacho… espero verte a la tarde! Paso por ti a tu casa como a las 4pm… recuerda que hoy serás víctima de un secuestro express! Te quiero más que a mi vida Ness! Te aseguro que hoy todo va a ser excelente! Ya te he dicho que te quiero? Pues te lo repito… nos vemos en la tarde… _

_Besos y cariños_

_Jake."_

Aaaaaay él es tan lindo… esa nota me dejo con una sonrisa de tonta que se veía a mil kilómetros de distancia… estaba tan concentrada releyendo mi nota cuando escuche la escandalosa risa de Seth que estaba justo detrás de mi (en qué momento se movió, no lo sé) y por lo que vi había estado leyendo MÍ CARTA por encima de mi hombro SIN PERMISO… eso me irrito bastante… estaba a punto de decirle sus cuatro palabritas cuando él me interrumpió con un ademán de su mano…

_-Ay Ness… jajaja…_- le eché una mirada que provoco que se estremeciera y parara de reírse _–ay Ness, Jake te gusta mucho verdad?- _No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando lo mire a la cara para preguntarle:

_- se me nota mucho?-_ el solo rio más fuerte y después respondió

_-claro que se nota Ness, a millas de distancia, no entiendo como Jake no se ha dado cuenta aun y eso que siempre dice que te conoce mejor que tú misma… Nessie eres tan predecible y fácil de leer-_ dijo rodando los ojos.

Vaya si era "tan predecible" por qué Jacob no se daba cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de él? No me aguante la duda y se lo pregunte a Seth

_-Seth, pero si yo soy tan fácil de leer como tú dices… Por qué Jacob no se da cuenta? Yo no le gusto verdad…-_ dije con tono triste, en verdad me dolía que Jake no me amara como yo quería… pero bueno que alguien no te ame como tú deseas no significa que no te quiera con todo su ser… si él quiere una amiga yo seré solo su amiga.

Seth me miro con ojos comprensivos y después de colocar una mano en hombro agregó:

_-Ness, no te pongas triste… además no todo lo que _crees puede ser así… Tal vez no has visto bien lo que pasa ante tus ojos…-Podría haber esperanzas otra vez?

_-Seth que tratas de decirme?-_

_-yo? Nada…-_ dijo en tono inocente _–sólo que deberías de estar más pendiente de la cosas que pasan a tu alrededor…-_ y después de eso me fue imposible sacarle información… estuvimos hablando hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba que ya había terminado el receso… nos despedimos y él se fue a su clase y yo a la mía… pero no pude evitar nuevamente pensar en las palabras que Seth había dicho y en la carta que Jake me escribió… "Ver bien lo que pasa ante mis ojos…" acaso yo le gustaría a Jake?

**Jacob POV**

Me sorprendió mucho que hoy saliera tan temprano del colegio… quería estar con Nessie pero no nos dejaron quedarnos en el colegio… así que no pude esperarla… gracias al cielo me encontré con Seth en el pasillo y le di una nota para que se la entregara a Nessie… hoy la vería pasara lo que pasara!

Ya eran las 3:30pm y a las cuatro en punto recogería a Ness en su casa. Tomé mi auto (que gracias al cielo logre terminar de arreglarlo) y fui camino hacia su casa… quería llevarla a un lugar hermoso y tranquilo donde pudiera hablar con ella… así que me llego la idea, iríamos al Club de golf de Phoenix, eran un lugar muy hermoso y hasta tenía un lago artificial, claro que la entrada era solo para los asociados… pero tengo mis contactos… planeaba hacer un picnic y tal vez camináramos y hablaría con ella… hoy definitivamente seria un estupendo el mejor día de toda mi vida!

Estaba a unas tres casa del garaje de su casa cuando vi a mama Bella, sacando el volvo que tenían… decidí esperar a que se fuera… sé que no le caigo muy bien que digamos y prefiero evitarle problemas a Nessie llegando de repente, además mamá Bella tiene un carácter… bueno digamos que difícil. Bella no tardo mucho y enseguida arranco su auto y se fue, y yo como buen chico que soy me estacione frete a la casa de mi Ness, cuando estaba a punto de bajarme ella abrió la puerta y salió… me quede deslumbrado… estaba tan hermosa! Llevaba puesto un jean azul con una blusa color turquesa con estampado de flores y calzaba zapatillas blancas que iban a juego con el bolso que llevaba cruzado en el pecho y su cabello caía alrededor de sus hombros, no llevaba maquillaje, estaba al natural como a mí me gustaba verla… en verdad era toda una belleza. Baje del auto y ella en seguida vino a mis brazos.

_-hola hermosa!-_ dije mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, nos separamos y ella me sonrió

_- a donde vamos?-_ pregunto con tono alegre mientras le abría la puerta del auto

_-pues al campo de golf de Phoenix- _dije

_-al campo de golf? Pero no somos socios de allí…-_ me dijo algo preocupada, le cerré la puerta, di la vuelta y entre al auto.

_-tengo mis contactos…-_ ella sólo me miro con una ceja alzada y con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

_-además, Jake yo no juego golf…-_

_-y quién dijo que jugaremos golf?-_ le dije mientras me reía…

El camino al campo fue bastante relajado, estuvimos platicando amenamente hasta que llegamos de cualquier cosa… estar con Nessie era tan fácil como respirar…

Llegamos al campo, estaba bastante sólo así que entramos sin ningún problema gracias a que mi contacto (uno de mis amigos, Sam) trabaja allí pero antes de entrar saque de la maletera del auto una cesta para el picnic, Ness me vio sorprendida y me sonrió. Caminamos un buen rato hasta que encontramos un lugar muy cerca del lago, había un sol hermoso y podríamos ver el ocaso desde allí y no había nadie, sólo nosotros dos… sería perfecto…

Ness saco la sabana de la cesta y la extendió sobre la grama, y luego sacamos los sándwiches, jugos y bolsas con golosinas… estuvimos comiendo y charlando… pero noté que miraba para todos lados y estaba un poco ¿angustiada?, no tardo en preguntarme:

_-Jake seguro que podemos estar aquí?-_

_-claro, no creo que los conejos nos delaten… -_ dije mientras me terminaba de comer un sándwich, ella solo rio y luego volvió a ponerse seria.

_-vamos Ness, despreocúpate si? Nada malo va a pasar… debes aprender a romper una que otra regla…-_ le dije en tono de burla, ella me arrojo una bolita de papel que hizo con la servilleta a la cabezay luego me sonrió.

_-tienes razón… vinimos a divertirnos no? Pues vamos a jugar!-_ me dijo _–ven atrápalo!- _me dijo mientras me arrojaba un pedazo de sándwich a la boca

_-amo este juego! -_ le dije mientras me tragaba el trozo de pan que atrape con la boca_ –a ver es tu turno…-_ pero quise hacer una d las mías y le arroje en vez de un pedazo, tres por lo que no atrapo ninguno, ella me vio indignada y después de reírse me grito:

_-Jacob Black, eres hombre muerto!-_ y esa fue mi señal… me levante del suelo lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo de allí mientras le gritaba:

_-atrápame si…-_ no había terminado de decir la frase cuando sentí que algo golpeo mi cabeza, me frene en seco y me voltee. Ella estaba como a un metro de mi tirada en el piso muerta de la risa viendo mi cara de sorpresa cuando levante el zapato que me había arrojado, la vi con los ojos entrecerrados y ella se levanto del suelo y corrió, sabía lo que le venía…

Deje que se adelantara unos metros para darle ventaja y salí disparado en su dirección… no tarde mucho en alcanzarla, se reía tanto que no pudo correr más.

_-te atrapé!-_ le dije mientras la abrazaba fuerte por la cintura y la atraía hacia mi cuerpo, pero perdimos el equilibrio y los dos caímos al suelo. Trate de no aplastarla con mi peso ya que yo prácticamente le caí encima, nos quedamos acostados en la misma posición en la que caímos mientras pasábamos el ataque de risa, nos miramos fijamente por unos momentos, le aparté los cabellos que habían caído sobre su cara y cometí el error de mirar sus ojos nuevamente. Sus hermosos ojos chocolate me dejaron hipnotizado. Y seguido más por un impulso animal, la besé. Cuando mis labios quedaron sobre los suyos, me quedé congelado esperando su rechazo, sentí como Nessie se tensó, sin embargo segundos después su cuerpo se relajó y sus labios se entreabrieron correspondiendo mi beso. Yo dejé de pensar en ese momento, y moví mis labios sobre los de ella dulce y apasionadamente.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y lo acariciaron con cariño y yo baje una de mis manos a su cadera y la otra la deje en su cabello… sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera… no me importo que ella después me odiara, que no me quisiera hablar más, sólo me importaba tenerla más cerca de mí y no soltarla nunca… tuve que terminar el beso porque nos faltaba respirar, pero antes le deje un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios… luego la mire.

Estaba tan rojita como una fresita madura, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y los abrió lentamente, me miró con sorpresa marcada en su cara… fue cuando al fin reaccione… ¿qué demonios había hecho? Probablemente la embarre… ¿cómo pude besarla así nada más? ¿sin esperar a saber si le gustaba de verdad? Me levante rápidamente y la ayude a pararse…

_-emm, este Ness, discúlpame… no fue mi intención… no sé que me paso… en verdad lo siento no fue mi intención…-_ no pude mirarla a los ojos… sabía que estaría furiosa y no soportaría ver enojo en sus preciosos ojos…

_-Jacob, yo… -_ tragó audiblemente y siguió _– no te preocupes no fue nada…-_

¿¡QUÉ NO FUE NADA! Para mí fue lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida! Sentir sus cálidos labios presionando los míos… pero después todo encajo, yo no le gustaba y por eso no significo nada para ella nuestro primer beso… cómo pude creer que si le gustaba? Fui un idiota… probablemente a quien ella quería era al imbécil de "Víctor Nahuel", bueno Jake ya no vale la pena que le digas lo que sientes por ella…

_-Ness, ya es un poco tarde…-_ lo cual era cierto ya podía verse el ocaso _– creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa…-_

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, recogimos todo el picnic y nos fuimos de campo. El trayecto del campo de golf a su casa fue bastante silencioso, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Frene el coche enfrente de su casa, ella me miró de reojo y luego susurro un _"hasta pronto Jake"_, yo sólo dije:

_-te veo luego Nessie…-_

Bajo del auto, y camino hasta la puerta de su casa. Una vez abierta la puerta de su casa vi cómo se volteo y me miro con ¿dolor?, se dio la vuelta y entro… yo acelere el coche lo más que pude y me fui pateándome mentalmente, cómo fui capaz de semejante burrada? Probablemente las cosas entre nosotros ya no serian igual… esta sería una muy, pero muy larga semana…

**Hola chicas! Perdón por la demora! Pero es que mi mami ha estado enferma y yo pues con dolores de vientre… pero bueno les prometo q actualizare rápido el 6to capi! Aaah les pido perdón xq voy a tener q retrasar un poco más la confesión de Jake a Nessie… estaba durmiendo y me vino una súper idea! X eso necesito retrasarla un poco más… pero les prometo q no las defraudare! Infinitas gracias por su apoyo! Muchos besos y cariños!**

**Mile.**


	6. Capitulo6Incomodidades yMalos Entendids

**riCapitulo 6. Incomodidades y Malos Entendidos**

**Nessie POV**

No podía creer lo que había pasado, Jacob Black me beso! Por Dios me beso! Fue sencillamente maravilloso. Sentir sus cálidos labios bailando al compás de los míos, fue como si tocara el mismísimo cielo…

_**Inicia Flash Back**_

_-te atrapé!- fue lo que me dijo mientras me sujetaba por la cintura y me jalaba hacia su fornido cuerpo, justo antes de caer al suelo. Me había correteado por un buen pedazo del campo de golf hasta que no pude con la risa y me deje atrapar. Nos quedamos acostados en la suave grama, mientras nos reíamos como locos, fue cuando me percate de que el aun estaba sobre mí, baje el tono de mi risa y para mi suerte lo mire justo a los ojos…unos ojos tan negros como la misma noche sin luna. Luego, Jake con una de sus manos aparto los cabellos que caían alrededor de mi cara y fue entonces cuando sentí sus labios en los míos… reconozco que me sorprendió mucho y al principio me tense, pero no lo pude evitar! Era la primera vez que un chico me besaba y me alegra que mi primer beso haya sido para él. Pasados unos segundos me deje llevar por el momento, entre abrí mis labios y correspondí su beso… sentirlo así tan cerca, me enloqueció! Enrede mis manos en su cabello y la acaricie con todo el cariño que mi poca cordura me permitió. Una de sus manos bajo a mi cadera acercándome mucho más a él y la otra la dejó en mi cabello. Sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera y no me importo si después de esto nuestra amistad acabara… sólo me importaba tenerlo mucho más cerca de mí y que él nunca, nunca me soltara. Jake terminó el beso, ya que el aire nos hacía falta para respirar, pero antes dejo un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios… cuando se alejo, pude sentir como mis mejillas se iban sonrojando, respire un poco y abrí los ojos lentamente y lo mire con interrogación marcada en ellos, aun no lo podía creer! De repente la expresión de mi Jake cambio de una de horror a una de arrepentimiento… fue cuando lo entendí todo, él solo me beso más por impulso que como otra cosa confirmando mis sospechas, él solo me veía como una amiga. Jacob se paro rápidamente y después me ayudo a levantarme._

_-emm, este Ness, discúlpame… no fue mi intención… no sé que me paso… en verdad lo siento no fue mi intención…-él no me miraba a la cara y gracias al cielo que no lo hizo porque la frustración que tenia por su rechazo estaba a punto de hacerme soltar lágrimas de dolor, pero mi orgullo es más fuerte así que respire profundo y controlé mi tono de voz para responderle.._

_-Jacob, yo… -__ trague el nudo que tenía en mi garganta__– no te preocupes no fue nada…- mentí descaradamente, lo que paso fue lo mejor que me había pasado en toda lo vida. Él solo me vio con cara triste, supongo que ya sabía que nuestra amistad sería difícil después de esto y me dijo:_

_-Ness, ya es un poco tarde… creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa…- yo solo asentí, recogimos todo y nos fuimos del campo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Durante todo el camino a mi casa fui rememorando esa escena una y otra vez, estaba tan frustrada, tan triste que me costaba mucho disimularla y el silencio imperial que había en el auto no me ayudaba en nada. Llegamos a mi casa después de un camino que se torno largo, lo mire de reojo y antes de que se le ocurriera voltear a verme abrí la puerta y me salí del coche pronunciando un _"hasta pronto Jake"_, a lo que él me respondió un rápido _"te veo luego Nessie". _Camine lo más rápido que pude hasta la puerta de mi casa, una vez abierta me voltee y lo vi sin poder evitar reflejar todo el dolor que me comía por dentro, di la vuelta y entre a la casa en el preciso momento que sentía una traicionera lágrima rodar por mi mejilla. Cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella hasta que logre controlar mis nervios, lo menos que quería era responder preguntas de mis padres, respiré profundo unas tres veces y camine en dirección a las escaleras para huir a mi habitación, fue cuando la voz de mamá me trajo a la realidad…

_-Reneesme, hija eres tú?-_

_-si mamá soy yo-_ respondí desde la escalera tratando de ocultar mi tristeza

_-oh cariño!, que tal tu día cielo?-_ horrible, espantoso, asqueroso, patético… pensé para mis adentros.

_-bien-_ respondí secamente

_-me alegro! Ven cariño la cena ya esta lista-_

_-mamá ya comí, no tengo hambre y estoy muy cansada… solo quiero ir a dormir-_ alcance a decirle rogando al cielo que no se diera cuenta. Escuche que mamá y papá murmuraban algo y luego mi padre respondió:

_-está bien princesa, duerme bien, buenas noches!-_

_-buenas noches-_ dije finalmente y corrí a mi habitación, entre a ella, cerré la puerta con llave y me acosté en la cama a llorar. Lloré hasta que no pude más y finalmente me quede profundamente dormida.

Eran como las 4 am. Cuando desperté. Intente retomar el sueño, pero me fue imposible, cada vez que cerraba los ojos venían a mi cabeza imágenes dolorosas de Jake y yo y de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Ya tenía media hora dando vueltas en la cama intentando dormirme, así que decidí tomar una larga ducha con agua caliente para poder despejar mi mente y relajar mi cuerpo ya que faltaba como una hora para que mamá me despertara. Cuando al fin entre al baño y sentí el agua tibia correr por mi cuerpo, pude experimentar una pequeña paz interior, era como si mis problemas pudieran borrarse con el agua y el jabón y se fueran directo por la coladera muy lejos de mi.

Me sorprendí a mi misma recordando todos esos hermosos momentos con Jacob desde nuestra niñez y sin darme cuenta varias lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, de verdad no quería quedar así con Jake, mi Jake, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. No quería que lo nuestro terminara así. Respire profundo y logre calmarme, termine con mi larga ducha que duró como una hora y salí de ella.

Mientras me secaba con toda la paciencia que pude noté que el espejo de mi baño estaba empañado por el vapor de la ducha, tome una toalla y la pase en la superficie del espejo para limpiarlo y me sorprendió mucho lo que vi reflejado en el. Una chica tan blanca como la nieve, con la mirada tan ensombrecida por la tristeza, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja de tanto llorar, era una imagen dolorosa y patética. Me costó mucho aceptar que esa imagen tan deprimente era la mía. Sin darme cuenta coloque la mano en el espejo, justo donde estaba mi reflejo, detallando cada parte de mi rostro mostrada allí, comparándola con la antigua Nessie, la que siempre sonreía, la que tenía a un Jacob Black a su lado para completar su felicidad. Fue cuando note que a la Nessie del espejo le faltaba algo, le faltaba su Jacob, ese complemento para que mi felicidad estuviera completa. Baje la mano y miré fijamente mi imagen en el espejo y me jure a mi misma que no volvería dejar salir a la Nessie del espejo, y que nunca demostraría lo frágil que puedo ser.

Termine de secarme y salí del baño, vi la hora en el reloj de mi mesita de noche y eran las 6am. Me había tomado mi tiempo en el baño. Me vestí y me maquille lo mejor que pude para disimular la hinchazón de mis ojos, no quería dar explicaciones ni a mis padres ni a mis amigas, apenas era martes y segundo día de clases, así que pasaría el día de hoy con mis amigas Marian y las gemelas Emily y Katty, después de Jacob eran mis mejores amigas y sabían todo lo que me pasaba con él.

Una vez arreglada, baje a la cocina, ya mamá tenia rato despierta, la había escuchado hace rato haciendo ruido en la cocina. Mamá se sorprendió mucho cuando me vio.

_-¡buen día hija!, te levantaste temprano hoy, estaba a punto de ir a despertarte, ¿cómo amaneces princesa? ¿Ya se te quito el malestar de anoche?-_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras batía algo en una taza, supongo era mezcla para hacer panqueques.

_-bien mami, mejor que ayer-_ respondí y en cierta forma era verdad, al llorar pude descargar un poco mi malestar, pero aun me dolía pensar en que pasaría hoy en el colegio.

_-me alegro cariño! Que quieres que te sirva de desayuno mi amor?-_

_-no tengo mucha hambre hoy mami, solo un jugo de naranja y pan tostado mermelada por favor -_ mamá no dijo nada, solo me serbio lo que pedí. Mientras comía papá bajo las escaleras y me saludo con un beso en la frente, charlamos los tres juntos de cosas que nos habían pasado y de cosas de mi infancia, reímos un rato haciéndome olvidar mi tristeza por un rato. Después del desayuno con mis padres, tome mi bolso y me fui directo al colegio. Hoy sería un día muy largo.

**Jacob POV**

Pasé toda la noche en vela, mortificado, pensando en lo que pasaría mañana cuando viera a Nessie. No sería capaz de resistir estar lejos de ella, de no volver a tratarla como antes, de no seguir teniendo aunque fuera su amistad… la amo, Dios sabe que la amo y por eso no dejaría que nuestra amistad cambiara, aunque me muriera de amor en el intento, solo la dejaría ir si ella ya no me quería, solo así sería capaz de dejarla. Logre dormir un par de horas y desperté lo suficientemente tarde como para no llegar a tiempo al colegio si me demoraba. Tome una ducha rápida, me vestí, baje a la cocina, me despedí de mi padre con un abrazo y salí a la carrera rumbo al colegio. Conducía tan aprisa que solo me tomo 20 minutos llegar al colegio. Una vez pude aparcar el auto, me quede sentado pensando antes de bajarme que pasaría cuando viera a Nessie, muchos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza, todos eran tristes, pero decidí ahuyentarlos de mi cabeza, hoy hablaría con Nessie y arreglaría lo que paso aunque se me fuera la vida en ello!

Salí del auto dispuesto a tomar solucionar todo con mi Ness, pero justo cuando baje del auto sonó el timbre indicando la hora de entrada. Salí disparado en dirección al lugar donde siempre nos sentábamos, pero no la vi. Cuando al fin logre encontrarla la vi caminando hacia su salón y charlando con sus amigas. No pude acercarme a ella porque ya tenía que entrar al salón, pero en el almuerzo hablaría con ella, me costara lo que me costara.

La mañana paso bastante lento para mi gusto, estaba más ansioso de lo normal por verla y aclarar todo con ella. Cuando sonó el timbre tome mis cosas y escape literalmente del salón. Llegue a la cafetería y no la vi, supuse que aun no salía. Divise a Seth sentado en una de las mesas y me acerque a él, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien antes de hablar con ella. Seth me sonrió mirándome con picardía.

_-y como te fue ayer Romeo? Lograste terminar de conquistar a tu Julieta?-_

_-de eso quería hablarte-_ le dije sin poder ocultar mi tristeza _–ayer la embarre y feo hermano!-_

Le relate a Seth lo que había pasado, sin omitir nada. Su cara paso de duda a sorpresa y después a incredulidad cuando le dije lo que pensé que Nessie creyó cuando la bese. De repente se molesto mucho y me golpeo mientras me decía:

_-Jacob Black tu eres tarado o qué? A Nessie no le gusta el mequetrefe de Víctor! Acaso eres ciego o qué? No ves como te mira? Cómo se comporta cuando está contigo? Por Dios Jake, tu le gustas a Nessie y mucho, pero eres tan tonto como para no darte cuenta!-_

Sus palabras por un momento, solo por un momento me hicieron reflexionar, y si era cierto lo que él me decía? Y si Nessie sentía lo mismo que yo? Pero todas mis esperanzas se fueron al demonio, cuando la vi entrar a la cafetería con el idiota de Víctor Nahuel! Y de paso riéndose con él! Me hirvió la sangre y miles de formas de cómo patear el trasero de ese imbécil vinieron a mi cabeza. Por su puesto Seth se dio cuenta de mis intensiones y me puso una mano en el hombro para calmarme, era como si estuviéramos conectados, por algo era mi hermano y mejor amigo.

_-Jake cálmate, no vayas a hacer una tontería! Sabes que a Nessie no le gusta él, solo está siendo amable…-_

_-amable? Amable! Por amor a Dios Seth, mírala! Esta feliz y sonriente! Tal vez o si tenía razón y ella está enamorada de ese… sujeto.-_

Derrotado, me deje caer en la mesa y enterré la cara en mis brazos, esa escena de ver a Nessie con ese… tipo me afecto demasiado, sentía un nudo en la garganta y sentía que mis ojos se humedecían, no quería llorar donde todos me vieran, odiaba que me vieran llorar. Respire profundo y logre controlar mi tristeza. Seth no dijo nada, solo me brindo su silencio, lo cual agradecí enormemente. Levante la cabeza y me senté derecho en la silla, voltee disimuladamente para ver si Nessie se había sentado con sus amigas o con otra persona. La vi sentada con sus amigas, Emily la abrazaba, mientras Katty y Marian le decían algo, noté lo triste de su mirada y fue cuando mi cerebro capto, ella estaba riendo con Víctor, pero esa sonrisa no llegaba completamente a sus ojos, ahora que estaba sola con sus amigas, pude ver lo que pasaba. No podría soportar el hecho de que esa tristeza fuera por mi culpa. La voz de mi amigo me saco de mis pensamientos.

_-Jake, tú y ella tienen que hablar… ambos están mal por lo que paso y por el ese mal entendido, solucionen esto, dile lo que sientes! Las cosas a veces no son lo que parecen…-_ el siempre decía eso cuando le hablaba de mis sentimientos por Ness, era bastante sospechoso.

_-Seth pero ella no quiere hablarme, no se me acerca y si no quiere? Que hare?_

_-tranquilo hermano, sales a las 3pm no? Yo la llevare hasta el pasillo cuando todo el mundo se haya ido y los dejare para que hablen te parece? Tu solo relájate y piensa bien lo que le dirás.-_

Dicho esto, me abrazo y se fue justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y tuve que volver al salón, por lo menos podría hablar con ella a la salida y tendría la oportunidad de pedirle perdón por lo que paso o declararle mi amor según el rumbo que tomaran las cosas.

Si creía que la mañana había pasado lenta, pues la tarde le gano… pero por lo menos tuve tiempo de repetirme mentalmente todo lo que le diría para no meter la pata, cuando estaba a su lado me costaba mantener una conversación coherente con ella, siempre me perdía en su mirada, en sus hermosos rizos y en ese aroma tan exquisito que la envolvía siempre.

Al fin llego la hora de salida, recogí mis cuadernos y me lance a la puerta a toda carrera, pero para mi mala suerte el profesor me detuvo antes de poder llegar a ella. Me hablo durante mis buenos 15 minutos sobre lo orgulloso que se sentía por mi disposición a mejorar mis notas y mi conducta y bla bla bla… cuando por fin fui puesto en libertad, prácticamente volé a buscar a Nessie, pero cuando llegue al pasillo no la encontré, la busque en todos lados y nada. Pensé que se canso de esperar y se fue, derrotado decidí irme a nuestro pequeño rincón privado, el banquito frente al jardín del preescolar.

Mientras iba caminando, recordaba cada uno de esos momentos vividos con mi Nessie. Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que me congelo la imagen que vi al llegar…

Ness jugando con uno de los niños del preescolar en los columpios. Lo empujaba mientras ambos reían felices, se veía tan hermosa que no pude ni quise evitar imaginarme un futuro junto a ella, dándome ese tan ansiado si para ser la nueva, hermosa y perfecta Sra. Black. La imagine esperándome en el altar, sonriéndome, haciéndome el hombre más feliz de este mundo. Visualice a nuestro primer hijo, una preciosa niña con los ojos chocolate como los de su madre….

Sonreí como tonto al pensar en mi futuro perfecto, fue cuando vi como el pequeño niño se despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla y se iba corriendo hacia un hombre y una mujer que lo esperaban en la salida del parque. Supongo eran sus padres. El niño los abrazo y luego los tres se despidieron de Ness haciendo un ademán con la mano el cual Nessie correspondió de igual forma. Ella se había sentado en uno de los columpios, yo no lograba quitar mis ojos de ella. Sintió que la observaba y volteo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por varios segundos, de pronto sus ojos se humedecieron y dos lágrimas salieron de ellos, bajo la mirada y clavo su vista al suelo. No aguante más y fui directo a ella, quería abrazarla, sentirla cerca de mí y jurarle que nuca más nada la dañaría, que la protegería con mi vida de ser necesario. Me moría por gritarle a la cara todo lo que sentía por ella y volver a besar sus dulces labios…

Me senté en uno de los columpios a su lado y mi mente quedo en blanco. Ella se tensó al sentirme tan cerca, los minutos pasaron en un silencio incomodo hasta que ella decidió hablar primero.

_-Jake yo sé que esto es tan difícil tanto para mí como para ti-_ comenzó _ –se que debe dolerte tanto como a mí, pero Jake quiero que sepas que anqué creas que lo que paso no es importante para mí, te equivocas-_ esta vez me miro a los ojos mientras me hablaba_ –para mí fue lo mejor del mundo… Jake tú me gustas… mucho, estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, sé que no debería ser, que está mal, que soy tu mejor amiga, que me ves como una hermana menor, pero Jake no me importa! Simplemente quería que lo supieras y que estoy dispuesta a seguir mi amistad contigo… si tú quieres, no quiero perderte, el día de hoy ha sido un infierno lejos de ti! Prefiero, prefiero tenerte como mi mejor amigo que no tenerte…-_

Acaso estoy alucinando? Nessie me dijo que me amaba? Dios mío ella me ama! Sus palabras me dejaron en completo shock, yo quería confesarme y ella se me adelanto! La felicidad inundo todo mi cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza. Quería abrazarla y gritarle que yo sentía lo mismo hacia ella, pero me congele y no logre articular palabra, luche con mi shock y logre responderle.

_-Nessie, yo…-_

_-no Jacob!- _me interrumpió _– sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo, no necesito oírlo, sería demasiado para mí!- _Me dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar y se levantaba caminando veloz al pasillo alejándose de mí. Reaccione, corrí tras ella y la tome por un brazo.

_-Ness, espera!-_

_-no Jacob suéltame quiero estar sola!-_ soltó mi agarre, pero fui más ágil y logre sujetarle por los hombros y arrinconarla contra la pared.

_-Nessie, escúchame por favor!-_ le rogué

_-no Jacob! Suéltame!-_ me decía mientras me miraba a los ojos y empujaba mi pecho con sus manos para liberarse. _– no quiero escucharte!-_

Su actitud malcriada me saco de quicio y subí un poco mi tono de voz.

_-no me quieres escuchar? Perfecto! Entonces te expresare lo que te quiero decir con hechos!-_ y sin importarme nada, la besé otra vez. Comenzó con un beso desesperado, pero después me relaje y la bese con amor y cariño, quería que en verdad sintiera mis sentimientos por completo.

Ella correspondió mi beso de la misma manera, subió sus manos hasta mi cabello y me atrajo más hacia ella, eso me enloqueció, solté sus hombros y baje mis manos a su cintura acortando más el pequeñísimo espacio que quedaba entre nosotros. Estuvimos un buen rato así, besándonos, gracias a Dios ya todo el mundo se había ido y el pasillo estaba solo, sino estaríamos en grandes problemas si nos veía algún profesor.

Terminamos el beso. Junte mi frente con la suya, con los ojos aun cerrados y suspire para poder decirle ahora con palabras mis sentimientos.

_-Ness, cómo puedes tan siquiera pensar que no siento lo mismo por ti? Nessie tú y sólo tú eres el centro de mi universo, mi razón de vivir, la gravedad que me mantiene pegado a la Tierra! Tú y solo tú eres la única chica que me gusta y a la cual le entregaría mí vida si me la pidiera! Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, eres mi mejor amiga, eres la chica…-_ me pausé para tomar aire y abrir mis ojos para contemplar su rostro. _–eres la chica que amo… Te. Amo…-_ le susurre cerca de sus labios.

Ella me miro y una hermosa sonrisa, la más hermosa que había visto en la vida, se formó en su rostro. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y la limpié con mis dedos al mismo tiempo que ella acariciaba mi cara con ambas manos.

_-en serio Jake?-_ me susurro

_-Dios Nessie, si tengo que saltar del último piso del colegio, lo hare con tal de que tú me creas!- _y no bromeaba, en verdad lo haría…

_-no tonto! Te creo! Y yo también te amo!-_ y junto sus labios con los míos en un beso mágico.

**Holaaaaaaaaaa! Perdón por tardarme tanto! Sé que no tengo excusa! Pero he tenido un desequilibrio en mi ying y mi yang y por eso mi inspiración se fue de rumba… pero ya volvió! Jiji! xD aviso de una que aunque me tarde continuare el fic! **** aah y por cierto estoy enferma! Tengo el sr resfriado! **** pero igual con fiebre y todo actualice! Gracias por apoyarme! En especial a Jeanette Cullen Black y a mi Katty-ta hermosa por sus aportes artísticos! **

**Besos y cariños!**

**Mile**


	7. Capitulo 7 Día Rosa

**Capitulo 7. Día Rosa**

**Nessie POV**

Dios es grande! Muy grande! Jacob Black me ama! Dios mío me ama! Él me ama! No lo podía creer! Cuando me beso por segunda vez sentí que estaba en un sueño! Respondí a su beso con fiereza al igual que él, pero luego logre relajarme y corresponderle lo más dulce que pude.

Lo que le siguió a ese beso fue lo más hermoso que me han dicho en la vida, la forma tan sincera y dulce en la que me confesó lo que sentía por mí, me hizo sentirme la persona más querida y feliz de este mundo. No contuve la alegría que sentía, le sonreí y el volvió a jurarme que era cierto, en verdad sentía que era un sueño. Una lágrima de felicidad no se hizo esperar y bajo por mi mejilla, él la limpio con sus dedos y luego volví a juntar sus labios con los míos. Era sencillamente perfecto… hasta que Jacob Black tenía que venir a arruinar nuestro momento con una de las suyas!

Termine de besarlo y lo abrace muy fuerte. Era maravilloso saber que al fin comenzaría mi historia de amor con él, esa historia que tanto fantaseé…

Me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos caminando así hasta el aparcamiento. Cuando llegamos a mi auto, me pego de a puerta del piloto y volvió a besarme. Terminamos el beso y juntamos nuestras frentes mientras nos reíamos. Acaricie su rostro y no me aguante a preguntarle:

_-entonces… somos algo así como novios?-_ le dije casi en sus labios y con la voz más seductora posible. Jake me vio con los ojos iluminados y soltó una sonora carcajada mientras me abrazaba.

_-pues, no Nessie, no somos novios…-_ y estalló en risas.

Mi boca casi toco el piso y pase de estupefacta a colérica en un segundo. Jacob Black es el único que lograba colmar mi paciencia tan rápido! Lo empuje al mismo tiempo que le decía:

_-uuuuuiiiii Jacob Black! Ere un hijo de…-_ me interrumpió tapándome la boca con un dedo justo cuando iba a despotricar sapos y culebras sobre él. Volvió a reír y me dijo:

_-shuu niña! Unas palabras tan feas no pueden salir de un ser tan perfecto y hermoso como tú…-_ ok, ok, mi rabia bajo un poco por lo que dijo… pero solo un poco!

–_además Ness, no me has dejado terminar de explicarte!-_ esta vez me destapo la boca, me tomo por la cintura y me acerco hacia él.

_-no somos novios porque aun no te lo pido como Dios manda… sólo dame unos días Ness, unos días y te prometo que no lo olvidaras!-_ Luego me beso, sus palabras y ese beso lograron esfumar mi enfado, definitivamente el seria mi perdición! Termino de besarme, me acaricio la mejilla y luego me susurro al oído:

_-es tarde hermosa, no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa… deberías irte a casa-_ volvió a abrazarme _–te amo, recuérdalo!-_

Nos separamos y me pare de puntitas para darle un último y pequeñito beso en los labios, él abrió la puerta del auto y la cerro cuando me monte, encendí el vehículo y baje el vidrio rápidamente.

_-yo también te amo Jake! Te veo mañana temprano!-_ Jake metió la mano por la ventana y acaricio mi rostro por última vez y me guiño el ojo.

_-hasta mañana hermosa!-_

Arranqué el auto y me fui de vuelta a casa. No cabía en mi de la felicidad! Llegué a mi casa como a las 6pm, llegue tan alegre que mis padres no me dijeron nada por llegar un poco tarde sin avisar.

La cena estuvo fue bastante amena, mamá me divirtió contándome una caída que tuvo en el mercado donde ella y papá compraban los víveres y luego nos burlamos de papá por lo alarmado que se puso después de eso. Entre los tres recogimos la mesa y fregamos los trastes. Luego mamá se sentó a leer en la sala y papá comenzó a tocar el piano para nosotras.

Cómo hacía siempre desde que era pequeña, me senté al lado de papá y recosté mi cabeza de su hombro para escucharlo tocar. Cerré los ojos y me concentre en esa hermosa melodía que sonaba.

Papá comenzó a tocar una nana que mamá y yo conocíamos bien, sobre todo mi madre, porque era su nana, su canción de cuna que mi padre compuso para ella para expresarle su amor, la nana de Bella. Sentí a mamá sentarse con nosotros y mientras nos abrazaba susurro:

_-los amo a los dos! Son mi vida entera! Mi hermosa hija-_ acaricio mi cabello _– y mi perfecto esposo! Me hacen muy feliz!-_

La nana de Bella termino, papá beso dulcemente a mamá y nos abrazo a ambas.

_-yo también te amo, mucho más que a mi vida! Las amo más que a mi vida! Y soy muy feliz por tener esta familia tan maravillosa! Y por tenerte todo este tiempo a mi lado mi tonta Bella!-_ y volvió a besar a mamá.

Amaba tanto a mis padres! Siempre sueño con que mi familia junto a Jake será así, como la que tengo, que nos amaremos tanto como mis padres se aman y seremos muy, muy felices!

_-yo también los amo! Son los mejores padres del mundo!-_ dije finalmente y los abrace más fuerte.

Definitivamente este había sido el mejor día de mi vida! Tenía todo lo que pudiera desear y más! Dios no me pudo dar una mejor familia y un mejor casi novio como Jacob! Realmente este día había sido el mejor…

Cuando llegue al día siguiente al colegio fui corriendo a encontrarme con mi Jake. El me esperaba como siempre cerca del preescolar. Me lancé a sus brazos en cuanto lo tuve cerca, nos abrazamos con fuerza. Después de un rato nos alejamos un poco y sin soltarme Jake pego su frente con la mía, me miro con los ojos llenos de amor y me saludo:

_-hola hermosa! Ya te extrañaba! Cómo amaneciste hoy?-_

Adoraba cuando hacia eso! Cuando juntaba su frente con la mía y nos encerrábamos en nuestra burbuja privada! Me partía en mil pedacitos cada vez que estábamos en nuestros momentos!

_-mucho mejor ahora que por fin te veo!-_ le dije _–yo también te extrañe!-_

Jacob sonrió y me abrazo un poco más fuerte. Estuvimos esa misma posición hablando, encerrados en nuestro lugar privado, hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de clases. Cuando estábamos juntos el tiempo se detenía, todo el mundo se detenía! Y me sentía como si flotara.

Me despedí de él e intente besarlo en los labios pero Jacob con una sonrisa tomo mi barbilla y me hizo besarlo en la mejilla! Ese gesto me dejo un poco desconcertada pero él no dijo nada solo me abrazo y se fue. Me fui a mi salón resignada, tal vez el no me besaría en el colegio por no meterme en problemas, siempre se preocupaba por mi… y así transcurrieron 2 semanas… Jake no me toco ni un pelo! Literalmente… solo me abrazo y decía cosas muy lindas cuando hablábamos pero nunca me beso! Eso ya me estaba molestando, moría por sentir sus labios en los míos, sentir su amor con un solo beso y él solo me besaba en la comisura de los labios o en la mejilla. Me decidí a hablar con él y preguntarle porque rayos no me besaba, pero para completar no fue a clases hoy q ya era viernes, le envié un mensaje para preguntarle porque no vino y después no me quedo más remedio que pasar todo el día aburrida viendo clases y pensando en mi Jake.

**Jacob POV**

Me había costado toda mi fuerza de voluntad no comerme a besos a mi Ness cada vez que la veía, quería sorprenderla cuando al fin le pidiera seriamente que fuera mi novia, pero eso implicaba estar en celibato absoluto por estos días, gracias a Dios las 2 semanas que puse como plazo para mi sorpresa pasaron rápido y llego el viernes y ya tenía todo listo para mi Nessie! aunque tuve que faltar hoy al colegio, pero valía la pena… hoy al fin después de tanto tiempo le pediría a Nessie que fuéramos novios formalmente! Imaginar su reacción fue una de las imaginaciones más hermosas que he tenido, y vaya que he tenido imaginaciones… (N/A: no piensen mal eh?)

Sabía que ella me mataría por no haber ido a clases hoy y por no avisarle y tal vez me gritaría un poco, pero me aguantaría todos los reclamos del mundo solo por ver su cara cuando descubriera mi plan.

Venía en mi auto camino a casa cuando recibí un mensaje, reduje la velocidad y me detuve a un lado de la vía, como ya sospechaba era un mensaje de Ness.

"_hola mi Jake! Qué paso? Xq no viniste hoy? Estas enfermo? Te extraño muchísimo! _

_Nessie._"

Tan bella mi Ness! Siempre tan preocupada! Sonreí como tonto al imaginar su carita de preocupación, como sabía que ella salía al mediodía hoy de clases, le envié mi respuesta junto con mi invitación:

"_hola hermosa! Estoy bien, tranquila! No fui hoy xq tenía… digamos que cosas que hacer, pero t prometo q me veras hoy… paso x ti a tu casa como a las 2y30pm quiero enseñarte un lugar muy especial, vístete cómoda… te amo_

_Jake."_

Después de enviar el mensaje bese la pantalla del mi celular donde estaba una foto de Nessie… mi Ness. Puse en marcha mi auto, directo a mi casa, si quería pasar por ella a tiempo tenía que alistarme temprano y terminar la otra sorpresa que le tenía que estaba seguro ella nunca olvidaría.

**Nessie POV**

Me llego la respuesta de Jake y me quede atónita, hoy saldríamos de paseo! Tenía tanto tiempo sin estar a solas con él y quería tanto verlo y sentirlo cerca de mí. Hoy tenía que hablar seriamente con él, ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que nos habíamos confesado nuestro amor y no habíamos llegado a nada serio! Me estaba cansando esto de andar a pan y agua, casi no me besaba en los labios y ya empezaba a sospechar de él y a impacientarme… Trate de no pensar más en eso y me alegre concentre en que hoy lo vería aunque me llamo la atención lo de que me vistiera cómoda, pero en fin supongo que será divertido!

Ya casi era la hora de salida del colegio, así que preste la mayor atención posible a la clase que me quedaba por la semana de hoy, me esperaba un fin de semana agradable en compañía de mi familia y de mi Jake.

Termino al fin el instituto, me despedí de mis amigas y me fui a casa. Seguro papá no estaría en casa hoy, tenía que resolver un asunto de la Academia de Arte y Música de donde era director, así que tendré que hablar con mamá… Estaba tan sumergida en mis cavilaciones que no me percate de que ya había llegado a casa y como ya sabía, mamá era la única que me esperaba. Estaba regando las plantas del jardín. Cuando la vi fui directo a ella.

_-hola mami!-_ le dije mientras la abrazaba y la besaba en la mejilla, a lo que ella respondió de la misma manera.

_-hola princesa! Te esperaba para almorzar juntas, tu padre llegara más tarde… ya sabes la música está en su sangre y la_ academia es casi su vida-dijo mamá con un poco de pesar, no era por la falta de papá en el almuerzo, sino por no poder ir con él. Mamá es abogado y se encargaba de la parte legal de la academia junto con papá, pero ni mamá ni yo soportábamos a la "eficiente" secretaria de papá, Tanya… se le notaba a leguas que estaba loca por mi padre! Eso nos irritaba a mamá y a mí y parece que papá nunca notaba nada.

Mamá y yo entramos a la casa agarradas de manos, mientras ella servía la comida yo me fui a mi habitación a cambiar el uniforme por otra ropa y luego baje y me reuní con ella en la cocina, nos sentamos a comer en la pequeña mesita que estaba allí, el comedor grande por lo general lo usábamos cuando estaba de visita toda la familia Cullen-Swan. El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, comimos carne con arroz y ensalada mientras charlábamos de nuestro día. Al terminar juntas recogimos la mesa y mientras mamá fregaba los platos yo los secaba y los guardaba en su sitio. Eran ya la 1:30pm, tenía que apresurarme y pedir permiso ya, me arme de valor y llame la atención de mamá.

_-mamá?-_ susurre una vez

_-dime cielo?-_ respondió ella, tome aire y lo solté todo de una vez.

_-___?PORFIS!- dije muy rápido y con mi mejor puchero digno de la tía Alice. Mamá me vio con el seño fruncido analizando lo que le dije rápidamente, y con gesto dudoso agrego:

_-Nessie, sabes que Jacob no me agrada mucho… pero para donde van?-_ ok, ok me agarro fuera de base.

_-iremos… iremos a _Camelback Mountain_! __Solo haremos un poco de ejercicio y tal vez comamos helados…-_ solté lo primero que se me ocurrió sin pensar, mamá suspiro derrotada y respondió:

_-está bien, pero te quiero en casa antes de la 6 jovencita!-_

_-nueve?-_

_-Ocho!- _

_-hecho!-_regatee con ella. _–mami te amo! Eres la mejor! -_ la abrace y le plante une beso en ambas mejillas. Terminamos de fregar y salí volando a arreglarme.

Eran las 3:05pm y Jacob no había llegado por mí, ya me estaba preocupando y eso que tarde en arreglarme. Me vestí con unos jean, zapatos deportivos blancos y una blusa de tirantes de igual color con un suéter ligero de color fucsia, no hacía mucho frío pero tampoco mucho calor y con el suéter me bastaba, me sentía cómoda.

Escuche el sonido de un auto acercarse y me asome por la ventana de la sala y vi a mi padre salir de su volvo para entrar a la casa, pero al fijarme en la carretera vi el Wolsvagen de Jake acercarse, salí como alma que lleva el diablo.

_-adiós mamá! Vuelvo en un rato!-_

_-adiós Nessie, vuelve temprano!-_

_-lo hare! Te amo!-_ le respondí a mi madre.

Al salir me encontré con papá en la puerta y casi me lo llevo por delante.

_-ups! Lo siento! Adiós papito querido! Nos vemos al rato!-_

_-emm, adiós…-_ escuche el susurro de papá.

Jake me esperaba en su auto, me subí en el y una vez dentro lo abrace fuerte.

_-llegas tarde!-_ dije con fingido enfado y me aleje de él. _– me hiciste extrañarte más de lo debido! Jum!-_ y me cruce de brazos con un puchero.

El sonrió y arranco su auto mientras se disculpaba:

_-perdón cielo, pero tenía una cosita que hacer y por eso me tarde-_

Durante todo el camino hablábamos, mejor dicho yo hable de lo que hice en el colegio Jacob solo asentía y escuchaba sin participar mucho, lo note nervioso. Solo interrumpió mi parloteo para decir:

_-Ness ya llegamos-_

Me calle y preste atención al lugar. Estábamos en Camelback Mountain, vaya entonces no estaba tan equivocada. Jake bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta y caminamos agarrados de manos hasta la entrada. Me gustaba mucho Camelback Mountain, tiene partes para practicar escalada y también senderismo, aunque este último por no practicarlo mucho se me hacia extenúate. Nunca había subido a la cima, las veces que vine con mis padres no llegábamos ni a la mitad.

_-así que aquí este es el lugar que me querías mostrar?-_ le dije

_-no, bueno es solo una parada técnica, quiero mostrarte que encontré hace un tiempo, te gustara, así que si no apuramos podremos llegar a la mejor hora, es un poco cansón el sendero si te cansas avísame-_ dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me jalaba de la mano para guiarme. Llegamos al sendero más cercano y comenzamos a subir.

**3 horas después…**

Teníamos ya tres horas, tres horas subiendo! Nos habíamos adentrado en una parte de la montaña donde había un poco de maleza alta y tenía que agarrarme de Jake para no caerme ni perderme. Nunca había estado por esta parte pero al parecer él la conocía perfectamente. La paciencia no es mi mayor virtud y ya estaba impacientándome.

_-ya llegamos?- _pregunte por enésima vez.

_-no aun no, pero falta solo un poco- _volvía a responder Jake, él sí que tenía paciencia!

_-ay no Jacob!-_ dije mientras me detenía_ –estoy cansada, paremos un momento si?-_ finalice mientras me sentaba encima de una roca en el suelo.

_-Ness, ya falta muy poco, además si nos paramos mucho no llegaremos a la hora… ven yo te cargo-_ me dijo y me tendió una mano. Yo no me resiste a estar cerca de él y la tome y me encarame en su espalda.

_-sujétate fuerte monada!-_ dijo Jake riendo y prosiguió el camino. Me cargo durante más o menos 15min más y llegamos a un lugar que no era la cima de la montaña pero si estaba bastante elevado, Jake me bajo y me tapo los ojos.

_-Jake me caeré si no veo por donde voy-_ me quejé

_-tranquila yo jamás te dejare caer-_ me susurro al oído provocando que me estremeciera y me guio entre unos matorrales.

_-antes que nada quiero advertirte que nada de lo que te voy a mostrar aquí se compara contigo y con la luz que irradias cuando eres feliz, cuando eres tú misma Ness, que no se te olvide-_ y me destapo los ojos.

Lo que vi fue una de las cosas más espectaculares que jamás presencié. Habíamos llegado a una zona de Camelback Mountain de donde se podía apreciar la ciudad entera iluminada por el suave color rosa del crepúsculo. Las aves volaban por el cielo y podía también verse el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte… era sencillamente hermoso.

_-Jake es… es precioso!-_ exclame sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

_-pero no se compara contigo… además falta una sorpresa más-_ susurró Jake a mi espalda y sentí sus manos colgar algo en mi cuello. Lo tome entre mis manos y pude ver un hermoso collar de plata en forma de corazón, con la imagen de una pareja de niños tomados de la mano, en la camisa de la niña había una R y en la del niño una J. Al voltear el corazón tenía una inscripción por la parte de atrás:

"_Desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambio. Te amo, Jacob."_

Me sentía desfallecer, mi corazón corría a 10mil por hora y podía sentir las manos de Jake acariciando mis hombros como si fueran brazas ardiendo. Sin aguantarme más me voltee y tome sus manos entre las mías mientras susurraba en sus labios:

_-te amo Jacob Black-_ y lo bese.

Él entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y correspondió a mi beso. Fue un beso dulce y largo, sin apuros, ambos disfrutábamos nuestro momento juntos. Jacob termino el beso y me abrazo muy fuerte haciéndome sentir protegida como siempre que estaba entre sus brazos. Luego junto su frente con la mía y me miro a los ojos.

_-Nessie, creo que aun no te he dicho muy bien lo que quiero-_

_- no me importa-_ le dije mientras besaba suavemente sus labios_ –no me importa, ya sabes mi respuesta…-_ e intente profundizar nuestro beso, él se dejo llevar por un segundo y luego se separo un poco de mi, dejando una sensación de vacío.

_-Déjame hacer las cosas como son preciosa, si? No me cortes la inspiración-_ paso una mano por mi cara para acariciar mi mejilla que debía estar bastante sonrojada debo decir y yo cerré los ojos para sentir mejor su tacto.

_-eres adorable-_ susurro. Abri los ojos más sonrojada y lo mire fijamente.

_-Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, le podrías conceder a este…-_ trago saliva y siguió. _– a este alocado e inventador hombre que no sabía que más hacer para llamar tu atención, el honor y el placer de ser mi novia?-_

Al escuchar sus palabras sentí mariposas en el estomago, corazón estaba tan acelerado que podría jurar que él lo podía escuchar. Me arroje a sus brazos y le di mi respuesta:

_-sí, claro que quiero!-_ él soltó una risita de felicidad y junto sus labios con los míos en un beso que a mí me supo a gloria.

**Hola chicas! este mi nuevo capi! gracias a todas las q me apoyan! y de verdad me he tardado xq estaba defendiendo mi proyecto factible en el cole! y estuvo muy duro! :( pero ya me dieron 15 dias! mua jajaja libres! asi q mañana o tal vez mas tarde termino el 8vo capi y lo subo! mil gracias sus reviews me ayudan a continuar! besos y cariños a todas! **

**P.D.: gracias yani x tus comentarios! **

**M****iles de besos la chica alocada de Venezuela:****Mile.**


	8. Capitulo 8 Días Junto a Ti

**Capitulo 8. Días Junto a Ti **

**Jacob POV**

Estaba sumergido en la felicidad más grande del mundo, que digo del mundo del universo entero y sus alrededores, al fin podría decir que Nessie es MI NOVIA, mi novia! (que bello suena eso!)

Terminamos el beso que nos dimos después de ese hermoso, maravilloso, glorioso, esplendoroso y todo lo que termine en oso, SI salido de los labios de MI NOVIA (nunca me cansaría de repetirlo), la mire a los ojos sonriéndole y acaricie su mejilla, aun no terminaba mi sorpresa.

_- Nessie… sabes el amor a primera vista nunca funciono conmigo y por algún extraño motivo eres solo tú, tú la que necesito a mi lado y no necesito nada más, yo te adoraría todo lo que dure la eternidad… Ness eres perfecta para mí, no entiendo cómo fue que cambiamos de papel, eras mi amiga y ahora gracias a un milagro eres mi novia, mi todo, pero no me arrepiento de nada, no me importo si tú me rechazabas y se arruinaba nuestra amistad, pero siempre tendrás un lugar aquí-_ tome su mano y la puse en mi pecho, donde esta mi corazón _–creo que ya he dicho y hecho esto antes pero te lo repito siempre estarás en mi corazón no importa lo que pase, siempre luchare por ti… Te amo!-_

_- y yo a ti Jacob, no te imaginas cuanto-_ dijo ella y la hale con suavidad hacia mí y la bese nuevamente.

Nos quedamos un rato más observando el atardecer desde Camelback Mountain y luego bajamos al pie de la montaña. El descenso fue mucho más corto, llegamos al auto con nuestras manos entrelazadas, la invite a comer hamburguesas. (N/A: si no es muy romántico pero es divertido! Vean el lado positivo!)

La comida fue un total relajo, nos lanzábamos papas con kétchup y nos besábamos de cuando en cuando. Pague la "nutritiva cena" y fui a dejarla a su casa justo a tiempo, le prometí que la recogería el lunes para ir juntos al colegio y selle mi promesa con un beso, ella me guiño un ojo antes de bajar del auto y entrar a su casa. Yo no pude más que arrancar mi auto y emprender el regreso a mi casa, con la alegría desbordándose por todo mi cuerpo. Hoy fue uno de los mejores días de toda mi vida.

**Nessie POV**

Los días siguientes de que Jake y yo nos hiciéramos novios, fueron unos de los más hermosos de toda mi vida. Mis notas y las de él mejoraron, mis padres estaban felices, yo estaba más feliz que de costumbre no solo por eso, sino por el hecho de que mi Jake y yo estábamos juntos todo el tiempo, excepto cuando estábamos en nuestras respectivas casas, salíamos juntos, nos sentábamos juntos en los recesos y al mismo tiempo compartíamos con nuestros amigos, también él venía casi todos los días por mí para irnos juntos al colegio y digo casi porque no quería levantar sospechas con mis padres, aun no me sentía preparada para hablar con ellos respecto al tema de mi noviazgo con Jake. Por más que él me insistiera en hablar personalmente con ellos no quería hacerlo, la verdad es que me daba miedo sus reacciones, sobre todo la de Bella, aun no entiendo porque no terminaba de aceptar a Jacob.

El día de hoy comenzó como cualquier otro, me levante temprano, me aliste para el colegio, desayune con mi padres mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa… en fin un el día parecía tranquilo. Pronto Jake llego por mí y fuimos juntos al colegio. En el camino Jake tenía nuestras manos entrelazadas encima de la palanca de cambios de su coche, nos veíamos y nos sonreíamos de vez en cuando mientras hablábamos de trivialidades. Para mi estar con Jacob era tan fácil como respirar, nunca me aburría de estar a su lado, la vida junto a él era sencillamente maravillosa, su amor es un sueño.

Llegamos al colegio y fuimos a saludar a Seth, Embry y Quil, amigos de Jake, me caían todos muy bien, son muy agradables y siempre tienen una sonrisa que ofrecerte y si llegaras a necesitar de su ayuda no dudarían en dártela. Bromee un rato con ellos y luego fui a saludar a mis amigas. Jacob y yo quedamos en darnos espacio para compartir también con nuestros amigos y familiares, ellos formaban parte importante en nuestras vidas.

Estaba charlando con mis amigas de las tareas, el colegio y obviamente de chicos, cuándo el timbre sonó y de inmediato sentí los cálidos brazos del hombre de mi vida rodeando mi cintura.

_-Espero que tengas un excelente día amor mío... te espero en el lugar de siempre a la hora de siempre, Te amo…-_ me susurro al oído y yo me sonroje hasta la medula por sus palabras y por las miradas picaras de mis amigas. Beso mi cuello y me di la vuelta para darle un casto beso en los labios.

_-hasta luego señoritas!- _hizo una reverencia muy mona a mis amigas, ellas estallaron en risas y él se alejo a su salón.

Las tres chicas que tenia por amigas me sonrieron con sagacidad marcada en sus rostros y gritaron:

_-EEEESOOOOOOOO!-_ Y rieron más fuerte provocando que todos los estudiantes voltearan a vernos, haciéndome sentir muy apenada, si eso era posible.

_-QUE LES PASA! No sean estúpidas! Y apúrense que vamos a llegar tarde a clases! _–y camine, casi hui al salón de clases seguida por mis amigas que aun se reían a mis costillas y me molestaban con Jake, hasta que el profesor llego al salón y se quedaron calladas. La mañana transcurrió normalmente, a primera hora tuve examen de historia, lo resolví en 15 minutos y pase el resto de la hora sin hacer nada, como no nos dejaban salir del salón saque mi Ipod y me dedique a escuchar música hasta que termino la clase. Después de historia, tuvimos hora libre y al rato llego el profesor de matemáticas y empezó a explicarnos funciones, no era complicado pero la clase es muy aburrida. Preste atención y tome apuntes hasta que sonó el timbre del almuerzo, recogí mis libros, los guarde en mi casillero y fui directo a encontrarme con mi novio en el banco del preescolar.

Al llegar lo abrace y lo bese, luego nos fuimos a la cafetería a comprar el almuerzo y nos sentamos en la mesa donde estaban mis amigas. Después llegaron Seth y los chicos a sentarse con nosotros. Obviamente Jacob y yo nos sentamos lo más juntos que podíamos y estábamos abrazados, y no se hicieron esperar las burlas de los recién llegados.

_-pero miren que lindos este par de tortolos!-_ dijo el tonto de Embry mientras movía las pestañas en un gesto un tanto gay y soltando un suspiro agrego:_ -ay qué bello el amor!-_ y todos rieron fuertemente.

Jake le arrojo una bola de servilletas en la cara a Embry y le contesto mientras me miraba a los ojos y acariciaba mi mejilla con la mano.

_-ya quisieras tener tu a alguien tan hermosa y perfecta como MI NOVIA _(ay qué hermoso suena eso!)_ contigo, tarado!-_ Respondió Mi Jake

_-no gracias!-_ replico Embry poniendo cara de asco _– tanta miel me provoca un coma diabético!-_ y todos los volvieron a reír.

_-vamos Embry deja a la feliz pareja tranquila…-_ y salió Seth al rescate (nótese el sarcasmo)_-no ves que han pasado por mucho para poder estar juntos?-_

_-quienes están juntos?-_ NO PUEDE SER! Todos volteamos y vimos a la… hermana de Seth, a la estúpida de Leah! Estaba por responderle cuando la muy… babosa se acerco a MI NOVIO sin importarle que él me tenía abrazada y con una actitud muy insinúate le susurro al oído:

_-__aquí los únicos que estaremos juntos muy pronto seremos tú y yo guapo…-_ y le pico un ojo a MI JAKE! Me dieron ganas de matarla! Quien se creía que era para decir esas cosas? Me levante de mi silla ante las caras asustadas de todos y la expresión de shock de Jacob, sin poder contener la rabia le iba a gritar a esa… cosa que dejara a MI NOVIO en paz cuando todo se volvió oscuro.

_-hola preciosa-_ susurro Víctor en mi oído y me destapo los ojos. (N/A: que ya creían q se había desmayado verdad? Jajaja xD)

La aparición repentina de Víctor me tomo por sorpresa, tanto que logro bajar mi rabia, pero solo un poco. Respire profundo y una idea brillante llego a mi cabeza.

_-hola Vick!-_ me voltee y lo abrace _–cómo estás?-_

Ok si a Jacob no le molestaba que la loba de Leah se le insinuara entonces a mí tampoco me molestaría la actitud seductora de Víctor, este es un juego que se puede jugar a dos.

_-excelente ahora que te veo y hoy estas…-_

_-que te pasa a ti con MI NOVIA!-_ Jacob lo interrumpió a mitad de frase mientras se paraba de su silla y lo empujaba.

_-tu novia?-_ exclamaron Víctor y Leah al mismo tiempo.

_-si MI NOVIA, así que te pido muy cortésmente que la dejes en paz.-_

_-y si no me da la gana, qué vas a hacer? Además la única que puede correrme de aquí es Nessie no tu!-_

Las cosas estaban subiendo de tono y me estaba preocupando mucho en verdad no era mi intensión provocar una pelea. Los demás chicos en la cafetería se nos quedaban viendo y yo comencé a ponerme nerviosa, pero nunca me imagine la respuesta de Jacob. Respiro profundo y vio a Víctor con odio, aquí ardería Troya…

_-que voy a hacer? Ja esto!-_ se arrojo encima de Víctor y ambos cayeron al suelo.

**Jacob POV**

No lo podía creer, el día de hoy había comenzado perfecto, incluso las tontas bromas de mis amigos no me molestaban en lo más mínimo, pero tenía que aparecerse Leah con sus insinuaciones, es que acaso no entendía que solo la veía como una amiga? Cuando estaba a punto de pedirle gentilmente que se fuera Nessie se levanto de su silla de golpe mirando a Leah con ganas de matarla, eso me dejo en Shock, fue cuando el tarado de Víctor se apareció de la nada, acaso esos dos se ponían de acuerdo para fastidiarnos a Nessie y a mí? El aparecido es le tapo los ojos a MI NOVIA! Quien se creía ese tipo que era? Mi rabia creció mucho más cuando hoy lo que le decía.

_-hola preciosa-_ susurro el Víctor en su oído y le destapo los ojos. Nessie se sorprendió muchísimo la conocía muy bien para notarlo. Ella respiro profundo, sonrió un poco y se volteo y lo abrazo! Esto estaba colmando mi paciencia.

_-hola Vick! cómo estás?-_

_-excelente ahora que te veo y hoy estas…-_

Ok eso acabo con mi auto control! y actué sin pensar y empuje al ser ese.

_-que te pasa a ti con MI NOVIA!-_ lo interrumpí a mitad de frase

_-tu novia?-_ los escuche decir a él y Leah al mismo tiempo.

_-si MI NOVIA, así que te pido muy cortésmente que la dejes en paz.- _y en verdad se lo pedía cortésmente, no quería partirle la cara de niño bonito delante de tanta gente.

_-y si no me da la gana, qué vas a hacer?-_ este tipo ya me harto! _-Además la única que puede correrme de aquí es Nessie no tu!-_

Respire profundo, en verdad no quería… qué carajo! Si quiero! Al diablo los buenos modales!

_-que voy a hacer? Já esto!-_ y me arroje sobre él llevándolo al piso conmigo.

_-Jacob no!-_ escuche la voz de Nessie a lo lejos, pero no mi importo solo quería poner en su sitio a ese patán. Lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas, él tampoco peleaba mal pero no iba a permitir que me amedrentara con eso y tampoco iba a permitir que se pasara de listo con mi Ness. Podía escuchar el griterío de todos los alumnos en la cafetería y seguía todo sin importarme, la rabia me cegaba.

No sé como paso, pero en un momento tenía a Quil, a Embry y a Seth separándonos para que no continuar la pelea. Mientras Embry sujetaba fuerte por los brazos a Víctor, Seth y Quil me sostenían a mí de la misma forma pero con más fuerza, estaba hecho un toro por la rabia.

_-que sea la última vez que te veo cerca de mi novia!-_ le grite al tipejo ese. Víctor se soltó del agarre de Embry y me dijo con odio.

_-la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte Black, me las pagaras!-_ se dio la vuelta y se fue. Eso me hizo enfurecer más, había perdido el control por completo.

_-Eso lo veremos!-_ forcejee con los chicos_ -suéltenme!-_ grite exaltado quería perseguirlo y partirle la madre a esa escoria.

_-Jake hermano cálmate!-_ grito Seth _–Piensa en Nessie-_ y hay volví en mi. Qué demonios había hecho? Me calme visiblemente y los chicos me soltaron, busque a Nessie por todos lados y solo alcance a ver un destello cobrizo salir de la cafetería.

Fui corriendo tras ella y la encontré llorando en el banco cerca del preescolar. Me partió el alma verla así y todo por mi culpa, por dejarme llevar por mi lado bestia. Me senté a su lado, me sentía muy mal. Intente abrir la boca para decir algo pero la cerré de inmediato, no podía articular nada coherente. Así que solo la abrace, la abrace y la acerqué más a mí, no quería verla más así, bese sus cabellos y le pedí perdón con el corazón en las manos.

_-Nessie perdóname, no sé que me paso…-_ ella se deshizo de mi abrazo y me empujo, me lo tenía bien merecido.

_-Jacob cómo pudiste!-_ me miro con dolor en sus preciosos ojos chocolate.

_-Ness de verdad lo siento, pero me enloqueció ver como ese… sujeto te coqueteaba, y cómo tú eras tan cariñosa con él… me cegó la ira-_

_-yo cariñosa!-_ ok ya la puse _–y tú? No hiciste nada cuando la… Leah esa empezó con sus proposiciones indecorosas! Además yo solo fui cortes con Víctor! Él es muy gentil conmigo!-_ me dijo furiosa, ahora entendía porque estaba así, pero igual me molesto un poco su actitud.

_-Ness no peleemos si? Estaba a punto de pedirle a Leah que se fuera pero llego el Víctor ese y no me dejo continuar…-_ ella ni me miraba estaba en su momento "No quiero oírte Jacob Black", suspire largamente, me acerque a ella y sujete su rostro por la barbilla. Al hacer eso pude detallar bien su rostro, tena la nariz rojita por tanto llorar y los ojos aun vidriosos por las lágrimas… era tan adorable! No pude resistirme y le di un suave beso en los labios.

_-perdóname, no era intensión hacerte sentir mal. Ness quiero que te metas en esa cabecita loca tuya que Leah Clearwater no significa nada para mí, ella no es nada. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, te amo más de lo que hoy puedo decir… me perdonas?-_ y allí me tenía otra vez a sus pies, dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidiera para obtener su perdón, amaba a esa niña con todo mi ser.

_-te perdono solo si tu también me disculpas, no debí ser tan "cariñosa" como tú dices con Víctor, teniendo un novio tan celoso como tú!-_ me dijo golpeando mi brazo con falso enojo, luego me abrazo. _– yo también tengo ojos solo para ti, no debí dudar de ti-_ la abrace más fuerte al escuchar sus palabras.

_- Te amo mi pequeña y celosa Nessie! - le _dije acercándome a sus labios lentamente.

_- Te amo mi fortachón y celoso Jake!-_ y termine de unir sus labios con los míos.

Estábamos encerrados en nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad, cuando sonó el timbre indicando el término del almuerzo. Comenzamos a caminar con dirección a los salones agarrados de manos y como aun me sentía un poco culpable por lo haber hecho llorar a mi Ness me vino una estupenda idea a la cabeza. Llegamos a la puerta de su salón y la abrace muy fuerte, acaricie su rostro y le dije:

_-mi vida tengo que compensarte por lo que pasó hoy…-_

_-Jake no es necesario, ya todo quedo olvidado…-_ paso sus manos por mi cuello y acaricio mis labios con la punta de su nariz.

_-vamos Ness, déjame compensarte, mañana saldremos después del colegio, paso por ti a las 6pm-_ no deje que protestara, le dio un corto beso en los labios y me fui a mi salón maquinando lo que haríamos mañana.

**Hola a todas! Aquí esta el 8vo capi! Espero q les haya gustado! Gracias por leerme! ;) las quiero un montonnnn! Y tambn quiero agradecerle a mi primito querido Néstor por atreverse a leer mi historia! Te quiero mi nuevo primito! ;) **

**Besos y cariños**

**Mile.**


	9. Capitulo 9 Geme's Party

**Capitulo 9. Geme's Party**

**Nessie POV**

Después de la pelea entre Jake y Víctor, gracias al cielo nada grave paso, no fue más de un alboroto a la hora del almuerzo. Admito que me dolió y me molesto mucho la actitud de Jake pero no podía tampoco culparlo por completo, yo también tuve un poco de culpa por provocarlo, me gustaba cuando me celaba pero creo que esta vez ambos nos pasamos.

Llegue a casa agotada, apenas pude charlar un rato con mis padres mientras cenábamos, pero fue lo suficiente para ponernos al tanto de nuestro día. Terminada la comida me despedí de ellos y subí a hacer mis tareas, no eran muchas así que acabe pronto y decidí darme una larga y relajante ducha, el estrés que experimente hoy aunque pareciera tonto me agoto mucho física y mentalmente. Me bañe con toda la calma del mundo, disfrutando al máximo mi momento de relajación. Salí de la ducha, me puse la piyama y en vez de acostarme me fui al balcón de mi cuarto a ver las estrellas. La luna estaba llena y brillaba con mucha intensidad y en conjunto con las estrellas que titilaban en el cielo oscuro creaban un espectáculo realmente hermoso y tranquilizador. Me senté en la mecedora que estaba allí a meditar sobre lo que pasó el día de hoy, indudablemente comencé a pensar en Jake y su voz susurrándome una promesa vino a mi mente: _"vamos Ness, déjame compensarte, mañana saldremos después del colegio, paso por ti a las 6pm"_

_- Que estará planeando Black esta vez?-_ dije mas para mí misma que para responder en voz alta.

Comencé a rebobinar nuevamente lo ocurrido hoy, me sonroje al recordar la escena completa de la reconciliación, recordar sus palabras me dejaban completamente absorta de la realidad. No podía evitar pensar en mi Jake, soy tan feliz estando a su lado!

Mi celular sonó y me saco de mis cavilaciones, lo saque del bolsillo de mi piyama y sonreí al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

_-hola hermosa! Te desperté?-_ oi la voz de Jake al otro lado del teléfono

_-hola mi cielo! No para nada, por cierto que hora es?-_ dije mientras miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared, cielo santo! Eran las 10:45 pm! Había estado casi 2 horas pensando!

_-mmm…son casi las 11… y que hacia una señorita tan bella como usted despierta tan tarde?-_ dijo con tono de burla. Sonreí.

_-nada… solo__ estaba sentada en el balcón viendo la luna, esta hermosa-_ solté un pequeño suspiro.

_-yo no diría eso estando tú allí para opacarla… tú eres mucho más hermosa…-_ me sonroje a más no poder, escuche su risa al otro lado del teléfono y finalmente me dijo:

_-apuesto a que estas tan rojita como un tomate verdad?-_ no conteste _–jaja lo sabia!-_

_-Jacob Black eres un tonto!-_ le dije con fingido enojo _–Te amo!-_ él soltó un suspiro que se me hizo de lo más tierno.

_-y yo te amo más! –_

_-no yo más! Y como te fue el resto de la tarde?-_ le dije para alargar la llamada

_-pues te extrañe como un loco y ayude a mi padre en la casa… Dios por qué eres tan preciosa? Te amo, te amo, te amooo! Me escuchaste te amooo!-_ dijo gritando a todo pulmón, creo que hasta los vecinos escucharon…

_-no grites! Y no soy taaan preciosa soy normal! También te amo mucho, mucho más!-_

_-pues para mi eres preciosa, así que no digas nada! Y te amo al cuadrado!-_

_-a si? Pues yo te amo al cubo!-_ le dije y solté una carcajada

_-pues yo te amo hasta el infinito y más allá y se acabo! Oye Ness recuerdas lo que te dije esta tarde?-_

Que si lo recordaba? Había pasado casi toda la tarde pensando en eso!

_-si amor, pero que debo recordar exactamente de todo lo que me dijiste?-_ pregunte

_-pues aparte de que te amo, recuerdas que te dije que te recompensaría por el mal rato que te hice pasar hoy?-_

_-sí, sí por?-_

_-pues creo que mañana no podrá ser-_ me dijo con algo de pesar, yo solo solté un suspiro

_-bueno amor tranquilo si? Total tenemos todo el fin de semana para estar juntos!-_ lo anime y me anime a mí misma, bueno las cosas pasan por algo.

_-seguro que no te importa? Es que le prometí a Embry que lo ayudaría a reparar unas motocicletas que compro y me había olvidado por completo que lo haríamos mañana en la tarde. Me perdonas?-_

_-mmm déjame pensarlo… jaja tranquilo bebé, claro que te perdono! después te castigare por dejarme plantada!-_ dije con picardía.

_-pues espero que ese castigo sea muy fuerte!-_ me dijo siguiéndome la corriente _– bueno hermosa ya es tarde, te dejo para que descanses y no te duermas mañana en clases! Te amooo! No lo olvides!-_

_-y yo te amoo mucho más! No lo olvides tu tampoco! Duerme rico!-_

_-tú también, te amo!-_

_-te amo…-_ y termino la llamada. Cuando entre a mi cuarto y vi el reloj casi me da un infarto! Era tardísimo ya casi eran las 12 pm! Cerré la puerta de cristal del balcón, apáguela luz y me acosté en mi cama. La inconsciencia no tardo en invadirme y esa noche soñé, soñé que formaba un futuro junto a Jake.

Al llegar al colegio a la mañana siguiente me encontré con Marian y charle un rato con ella, me encantaba hablar con ella, siempre con ese aire tan sabio y pacifico que me recordaba a mi abuelo paterno Carlisle… hablamos de muchas cosas hasta que unas pequeñas duendecitas casi nos revientan los tímpanos con sus chillidos.

_-holaaaaa chicaaas!-_ dijeron las gemelas Emii y katty

_-hola -_ respondimos Marian y yo al unisono.

_-chicas tenemos…-_ dijo Emii

_-la invitación!-_ termino Katty. Esto de que sean gemelas a veces marea, una termina la frase de la otra y son tan idénticas que si no fuera porque las conozco de toda una vida no las podría diferenciar.

_-y que invitación será esa?-_ un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y miles de mariposas revolotearon cuando escuche su voz. Me voltee y vi a mi amado novio sonriéndome mientras saludaba con la mano a las chicas.

_-Jake…-_ susurre mientras lo abrazaba y escondía mi cabeza en su pecho

_-hola hermosa!-_ sentí sus labios besar mi frente.

_- Yujuuu! Estamos aquí!-_ dijo Marian reventando nuestra pequeña burbuja.

_-lo siento!-_ dijimos

_-bueno en fin…-_ dijo Emii

_-tenemos que decirles…-_ dijo Katty

_-algo muuuy importanteee!-_ chillaron las dos

_-siempre son así?-_ susurro Jake a mi oído

_-si siempre…-_dije y ambos suspiramos y escuchamos la explicación de mis amigas.

_-bueno como ya casi todos saben mi geme y yo cumplimos año este sábado!-_ comenzó Katty

_-y por eso mi geme y yo organizamos LAAA SUPER FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS!-_ dijo Emii

_-LA GEME´S PARTY!-_ Gritaron las dos muy fuertes mientras nos entregaban a Jake, a Marian y a mí las invitaciones.

Los tres nos quedamos atónitos, fue muy extraña su reacción pero vuelvo y repito supongo que es por eso de las mentes iguales por ser gemelas.

_-yo también estoy invitado?-_ pregunta mi novio

_-obviamente!-_ dicen las dos _–eres el novio de Nessie ahora, así que tienes que ir!-_ dice Emii

_-umm, y por qué tengo dos invitaciones?-_

_-pues porque tus amigos también están invitados… a MI GEME y a mí nos cayeron de maravilla, sobre todo Seth, verdad geme?-_ dijo Katty y Emii se sonrojo un poco.

Jacob rio fuertemente y le sonrió.

_-tranquila Emii, yo me encargare de que Seth y los chicos vayan a su fiesta-_ dijo mi adorado novio y todos comenzamos a reírnos por el nuevo sonrojo de Emily.

_-chicas una cosa más…-_dijo Emily

_-se quedaran a dormir en nuestra casa!-_ finalizo Katty

_-bueno yo ya tengo permiso, mis padres siempre me dejan…-_ dijo Marian

_-yo tengo que pedirlo, pero mamá seguro dice que si, las quiere mucho!-_ agregue yo

Después de un rato de seguir charlando sobre la fiesta de las chicas sonó el timbre indicando que ya comenzaban las clases. Me despedí de mi Jake con un leve besito y quedamos en vernos a la hora del almuerzo.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente. A la hora del almuerzo nos reunimos en la cafetería mis amigas, los chicos, mi Jake y yo. Charlamos un rato, le jugamos bromas a Emily con Seth hasta hacerla sonrojar y nos organizamos para llegar a la fiesta de las Geme´s. Jake y yo nos encontraríamos en la fiesta, ya que yo me quedaría a dormir en la casa de las chicas, así no habría problemas a la hora de irse. Esta fiesta me tenia muy emocionada, es la primera fiesta que compartiré con Jacob y de verdad espero que sea un día para recordar…

Llegue a mi casa a las 3pm, mamá y papá estaban viendo una película en la sala muy cariñositos el uno con el otro. No los quería interrumpir así que intente ser silenciosa pero ya me habían escuchado entrar y mamá no tardo en saludarme.

_-hola cielo! Que tal tu día?-_ me dijo desde el sofá en donde estaban acostados ella y papá. Me acerque a ellos y los salude a cada uno con un beso en l afrente.

_-hola ma... papito. Me fue bien y a ustedes?-_

_-bien princesa, ven siéntate con nosotros a ver la película- _dijo papá

Preste atención a la pantalla para ver que película era y no me sorprendió ver _Cumbres Borrascosas_, mamá amaba ese libro.

_-no gracias, yo paso… no quiero interrumpir… y esa película mamá no las has visto ya como mil veces?-_ conteste mientras me reía.

_-si pero quería verla con tu padre hoy… el libro es mucho mejor que la película pero quería pasar tiempo de caridad con tu padre…-_ dijo algo sonrojada.

Yo también me sonroje un poco, vaya ya se de donde saque el sonrojo… me pareció de lo más tierno ese amor entre mis padres, espero que Jake y yo conservemos nuestro amor así.

_-papá no te cansa ver esa película tantas veces?-_ le dije para bromear con mamá

_-la verdad es que no,-_ atrajo a mamá a su pecho _- además pasare la mayor parte del tiempo viéndola a ella-_ y acaricio la mejilla de mi madre haciendo que se sonrojara más…

Ok, creo que aquí estoy sobrando.

_-emm… bueno yo voy… a subir a bañarme y a hacer la tarea… nos vemos-_ y me fui de allí lo más rápido que pude… hay veces donde uno hace mal tercio…

La hora de la cena transcurrió sin mayor inconveniente… charlamos mucho, hasta bien entrada la noche y aproveche para pedir permiso para la fiesta de las chicas, me tenía muy emocionada la idea de ir con Jake, no es que nunca fuera ido a una fiesta con, es solo que es la primera fiesta a la que vamos siendo novios.

Como ya sabía mis padres no tuvieron problema con dejarme ir a la fiesta y quedarme en casa de las Geme´s, así que me fui a la cama feliz y esperando que el tiempo pasara muy deprisa.

**Jacob POV**

La semana pasó muy rápido, me parece que no disfrute con Nessie lo suficiente pero ya era fin de semana y hoy la pasaríamos genial en la fiesta de las chicas. Son niñas muy agradables y muy divertidas, aparte de que son hermosas, no como mi Nessie pero son lindas y ya una de ellas causo estragos en mis amigos, Seth esta que bota la baba por Emily y ahora está que no cabe de feliz, ya que por lo que veo a Emii no le es indiferente. Quede con él para irnos juntos a su fiesta de las Geme's, ya que quede de encontrarme con Ness directamente en la fiesta.

Me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una camisa manga larga vinotinto con azul oscuro a cuadros y zapatos negros. Por lo general nunca me arreglo tanto pero quería verme bien para la ocasión… Me estaba terminado de peinar, frente al espejo de la sala cuando Seth comenzó con su fastidio.

_-oye Jacob Black podrías mover tu trasero? Tienes más de una hora arreglándote! Pareces nenita!-_ ash, ya Seth me tenia cansado con su apuradera, el también se tomo su tiempo para arreglarse…

_-Seth podrías déjame en paz? Por Dios Emily no se va a ir… además tu también te tomaste tu media hora arreglándote…- _(N/A: Los hombres siempre dicen que media hora es más que suficiente para ellos arreglarse! ¬¬ jum! Presumidos!)

_-sí pero ya tu llevas casi una hora! Vamos a llegar tarde! Además hoy quiero… hablar con Emily...-_ deje de peinarme y lo mire con una ceja levantada, vaya parece que mi pequeño hermano tiene valentía…

_-oye Seth no te parece que vas muy… rápido?-_

_-la verdad es que no Jake, tengo tiempo queriéndola desde lejos y tratándola como amiga, siempre me ha gustado pero no tuve el valor suficiente hasta hoy para decirle lo que siento, a así que no pienso esperar tanto como otro...-_ ouch! eso dolió _– sabes qué me pasa algo similar a lo que tú viviste… no sé qué me pasa pero con Emi es diferente… es como sí… como sí… -_ lo interrumpí para decirle

_-es como si fuera el centro de tu universo no es cierto? Sé cómo te sientes, me pasa con Nessie todo el tiempo y eso querido hermano se llama amor a primera vista, así como en las películas…-_ el solo se sonrojo un poco y me sonrió, Seth era un chico muy tierno, sonó gay pero es la verdad. Me eche un último vistazo en el espejo y alise mi camisa.

_-muy bien estoy listo… oh por cierto Seth, quién es ese chico tan guapo que está en el espejo?-_ le dije en broma mientras me señalaba en el espejo y le guiñaba un ojo. Él solo me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y me contesto

_-que gay eres Jacob Black… muévete que es tarde…-_ y salimos a encontrarnos con los demás chicos y después nos fuimos rumbo a la fiesta.

Llegamos a la casa de las chicas. Entramos y ya la fiesta estaba encendida, el Dj colocaba buena música y la casa estaba llena de gente. Busque con la mirada por todos lados hasta que la vi… un ángel caído del cielo, estaba realmente hermosa con su cabello suelto que caía en rulos hasta su espalda. Estaba junto al a sus amigas cerca del Dj, supongo que dando alguna indicación para la música. No pude evitar sonreír como tonto cuando ella volteo y me miró, la más hermosa sonrisa cruzo por su rostro y me hizo señas para que me acercara. Camine, casi flote hasta ella, todo me llamaba a ella, su rostro, sonrisa, su forma de ser, su olor… era algo indescriptible.

_-hola amor!-_ me dijo mientras me daba un leve beso en los labios y me abrazaba- _te ves guapísimo!-_ me dijo muy sensualmente al oído, eso me hizo estremecer.

_-tú también estas hermosa… que digo hermosa, preciosa…-_ ella se sonrojo y me abrazo. Sentí que alguien me palmeaba el hombro, muy a mi pesar solté a mi Nessie y me voltee para ver de qué se trataba y casi me muero de la pena… había olvidado saludar a las cumpleañeras!

_-hola chicas!-_ grite un poco ya que no se escuchaba _–lamento ignorarlas! Feliz cumpleaños pequeñas!-_ y abrace a ese par de enanas lo más fuerte que pude, eran una ternura y hoy andaban radiantes.

_-gracias Jake! Pero no…-_ dijo Emily

_-podemos respirar!-_ finalizo Katty.

_-ups! Lo siento!-_ dije mientras las soltaba y les entregaba su regalo_-espero que les guste! -_

_-gracias Jake! No debiste!-_ dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras abrían la bolsa con el regalo, no sabía que regalarles, me puse a pensar y recordé que Nessie me comento lo mucho que eran fan de un grupo llamado Camila, fui a la tienda y les compre los Dvd del concierto y el nuevo Cd.

_-aaah! Camila!-_ chillaron ambas _–gracias Jake!-_

_-como obtuviste el Cd? Aun falta una semana para que lo lancen al mercado!-_ exclamó Katty sorprendida.

_-pues mi Jake tiene sus contactos…-_ contesto Nessie con suficiencia por mí. No pude más que reír por eso.

_-aparte de eso, _un primo de Embry tiene una tienda de discos, me debía un par de favores así que… aquí tienen su regalo y espero que lo disfrute.-

_-woa! Nessie tienes el mejor novio del universo y sus alrededores! -_dijo Emii

_-lo sé… es el mejor y es solo mío-_ dijo Nessie mientras me abrazaba celosamente

_-pues espero ser tuyo siempre-_ me voltee y la mire seductoramente y le guiñe un ojo ella se sonrojo y me sonrió.

_-emm, si bueno esperen a que nos vayamos no?- _dijo Katty

_-si! Disfruten la fiesta! Nosotras vamos a saludar a los chicos que están por ahí… ven geme!-_ y Emily prácticamente arrastro a su hermana hacia donde estaban los chicos. Me voltee y mire a mi Nessie, la tome de la mano y le susurre al oído:

_-nos vamos a disfrutar la fiesta preciosa?-_

_-pues claro que sí!-_ y nos mezclamos con los demás invitados.

_**Hola a todaaaaaaaaaas! Mil millones de disculpas por la tardanza! Pero es que ya comencé las pasantía y apenas tengo tiempo libre! Aparte de que mi imaginación agarro las vacaciones de semana santa anticipadas y bueno… ya saben cómo es esto! Espero que les alla gustado este capi! Les prometo actualizar más seguido! Oh por cierto estoy trabajando en 1nuevo fic, se llamara "Inquilinos", cuando tenga las ideas más formadas se los comento! X cierto en mi perfil están los enlaces de los atuendos de Jake y las chicas en la fiesta! Dense una vueltecita por allí para que los vean! Las quiero un montón y gracias a mis viejas y nuevas seguidoras por leerme! Dejen muchos comentarios q eso me anima! **_

_**Besos y cariños!**_

_**Mile.**_


	10. Capitulo 10¿Bailamos Corregido

**Capitulo 10. ¿Bailamos?**

**Nessie POV**

Al fin había llegado a la casa de las chicas, me fui desde temprano para ayudarlas en lo que necesitaran y para arreglarnos juntas, siempre lo hacíamos era una tradición de amigas. Para poder tener tiempo para arreglarnos, nos dividimos el trabajo, Emii y Katty se encargaron de la decoración y esperaron a que el Dj llegara y Marian y yo fuimos a comprar la comida y las bebidas. Emily y Katty estaban muy emocionadas por su fiesta, arreglaban por aquí y por allá mientras tarareaban canciones y su felicidad aumento cuando sus padres les dieron permiso de organizar la fiesta solas y que les darían su espacio, es decir, no habrían chaperones en la fiesta… claro que las chicas son consientes y no iban a destrozar la casa… quedaron con sus padres en que ellos se irían a "compartir tiempo de caridad juntos" este fin de semana, pero después de terminada la fiesta deberían limpiar todo antes de su llegada.

Terminamos de decorar la casa y arreglamos la mesa con las golosinas y bebidas para la fiesta, nos sentamos un rato a descansar y a hablar, las Geme's estaban muy emocionadas y no paraban de reír. Al rato subimos a la habitación de las chicas a arreglarnos, ya eran las 6:00pm y la fiesta comenzaba a las 7:30pm, tendríamos que correr para estar listas!

Nos turnamos para bañarnos y una vez bañaditas y con la ropa interior puesta comenzamos a arreglarnos entre nosotras, obviamente las Geme's eran las que tenían que resaltar hoy así que Marian las maquillo, no tan llamativo para que se acentuara mas su belleza natural pero las maquillo muy bonitas con sombras en tonos oscuros para resaltar sus ojos verdes y los labios en color rosa bouquet, quedaron preciosas! Después me maquillo a mí, muy natural solo uso una sombra muy clara y me delineo los ojos de negro y pinto mis labios de un tono rosado intenso, después ella se maquillo en color lila muy suave. Luego yo las peine a las tres, les alisé el cabello a las Geme's, después los recogí en una coleta alta y definí rulos en el pelo y les saque el característico flequillo que las 4 tenemos, para finalizar les coloque un ganchito en forma de flor y listo. Marian quería su pelo liso y suelto, así que solo se lo alisé con las tenazas y después arregle el mío, no necesitaba mucho así que lo peine como de costumbre y realcé un poco más mis rulos con ayuda de una rizadora. Ya peinadas y maquilladas nos vimos en el gran espejo que tenían Emily y Katty en su cuarto, en verdad estábamos bellas! Aunque aún faltaban los vestidos…

_-bueno chicas! Hora de sacar los vestidos!-_ chillo Marian emocionada.

_-ustedes van primero cumpleañeras!-_ les dije a las chicas. Ellas solo sonrieron ampliamente y se metieron a su armario.

Volvieron las dos con un vestido bastante sexy, holgado en la parte de arriba y luego se pegaba de las caderas hasta abajo llegando a los muslos, dejaba las piernas completamente descubiertas, y tenía una abertura a la altura del pecho que se cerraba en forma de estraples en una argolla plateada, era sexy pero no vulgar. Los dos eran idénticos, solo que el de Katty era blanco y el de Emii era azul cielo. Se los pusieron con mucho cuidado para no arruinar el peinado y quedaron impactantes!

_-como nos vemos?-_ preguntaron ambas con nerviosismo.

_-mmm, no sé… Se ven… como las describirías tu, Ness?-_ me dijo Marian, con tono serio pero con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

_-umm, pues creo que las describiría como… FABULOSAS!-_ chillé. Las chicas sonrieron ampliamente y nos dieron las gracias. Después prácticamente nos obligaron a vestirnos. Marian se puso un vestido morado muy sencillo y sandalias de tacón plateadas, pero igualmente hermoso y yo me vestí con un mono short negro y unas botas de tacón en color beich. Una vez listas nos dimos una última mirada en el espejo y bajamos a recibir al Dj y a esperar a los invitados.

Ya eran las 8:30pm y la casa estaba a reventar de gente, todos bailando al ritmo de la música o simplemente disfrutando del ambiente. Las Geme's no paraban de sonreír, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, pero a mí solo me faltaba una persona para completar mi noche especial… Jake.

Estaba hablando con unos amigos del colegio cuando las Geme's me pidieron que le avisara al Dj que cambiara la música. Estaba muy entretenida leyendo la lista de canciones que ofrecía el Dj cuando Katty me dio un codazo en las costillas.

_-Auch! Katty! Qué te pasa!-_ Le grite bastante enojada y adolorida.

_-mira quien llego!-_ respondió señalando al frente.

Sonreí como tonta cuando lo vi… mi Jake, se veía tan sexy y lindo con ese look casual, casi chorree la baba! Le hice señas y se acerco hasta donde estábamos.

_-hola amor!-_ le dije mientras saltaba a sus brazos. - _te ves guapísimo!-_ trate de decirle muy sensualmente al oído, sentí como se estremecía.

_-tú también estas hermosa… que digo hermosa, preciosa…-_ me sonroje ante su respuesta y no resistí el impulso de abrazarlo de nuevo. Vi como Emily le palmeaba la espalda a mi novio para llamar su atención y me causo un poco de gracia ver en el rostro de mi Jake con expresión de pena por dejar de lado a las cumpleañeras.

_-hola chicas!-_ grito ya que no se escuchaba mucho _–lamento ignorarlas! Feliz cumpleaños pequeñas!-_ y las abrazo muy fuerte. Solté una leve risita cuando mis amigas se quedaron sin aire ante su fuerza.

_-gracias Jake! Pero no…-_ dijo Emily

_-podemos respirar!-_ finalizo Katty.

_-ups! Lo siento!-_ dijo mientras las soltaba y les entregaba su regalo _-espero que les guste! -_

_-gracias Jake! No debiste!-_ dijeron al mismo tiempo mis amigas mientras abrían la bolsa con el regalo.

_-aaah! Camila!-_ chillaron ambas _–gracias Jake!-_

_-como obtuviste el Cd? Aun falta una semana para que lo lancen al mercado!-_ exclamó Katty sorprendida.

_-pues mi Jake tiene sus contactos…-_ dije con suficiencia, y Jacob rio por lo bajo.

_-aparte de eso, _un primo de Embry tiene una tienda de discos, me debía un par de favores así que… aquí tienen su regalo y espero que lo disfruten.-

_-woa! Nessie tienes el mejor novio del universo y sus alrededores! -_dijo Emii

No me aguante las ganas de presumir a Jake y de gritarle a todo el mundo que él es solo mío.

_-lo sé… es el mejor y es solo mío- _conteste y lo abrace.

_-pues espero ser tuyo siempre-_ me dijo él seductoramente y me guiño un ojo, me sonroje al instante.

_-emm, si bueno esperen a que nos vayamos no?- _dijo Katty

_-si! Disfruten la fiesta! Nosotras vamos a saludar a los chicos que están por ahí… ven geme!-_ y Emily prácticamente arrastro a su geme hacia donde estaban los chicos, específicamente hacia Seth. Eso me hizo sonreír, en verdad estaba ansiosa por ver a Seth. Jacob se volteo y me tomo de la mano mientras me decía:

_-nos vamos a disfrutar la fiesta preciosa?-_

_-pues claro que sí!-_ respondí emocionada y nos mezclamos con los demás invitados.

Aun no tenía muchas ganas de bailar, así que me dedique a saludar a los demás invitados y amigos con mi Jake. Caminamos entre los invitados con las manos firmemente entrelazadas saludando por aquí y por allá. No me aguante las ganas de pasar un ratito a solas con mi Jake y cuando se descuido lo conduje a la salida, hacia el patio. Cuando me asegure de que estábamos solos lo bese con un poco de desespero. Sus besos son tan adictivos que no me resistí.

_-wao! Que fue eso?-_ me dijo cuando nos separamos.

_-pues nada… es solo que te extrañaba mucho-_ le dije acariciando su cara.

_-pues creo que hare que me extrañes más seguido… ven aquí, quiero otro beso así de rico…-_y no me negué a dárselo, en verdad esto era muy adictivo.

Después de varios besitos, unos más intensos que otros, nos quedamos platicando un rato cosas triviales y bromeamos sobre la situación entre Emily y Seth. Después decidimos entrar a hablar con los chicos, que los habíamos abandonado a su suerte en la fiesta.

Como cosa rara, estaban cerca de la mesa de comidas, charlando muy animadamente y comiendo. Embry acababa de llegar a la fiesta por lo que escuche y andaba en compañía de un chico que me presento al momento.

_-hey Ness!-_ me saludo Embry con un abrazo _–quiero presentarte a mi primo -_ Y me señalo al chico que estaba a su lado. Era alto como todos ellos, de piel blanca en comparación a Embry, de pelo castaño claro y largo y de ojos color ámbar. Era bastante corpulento, así que no desencajaba en el grupo. Era muy simpático, pero no más que mi Jake.

_ -hola linda! Mucho gusto, me llamo Carlos, un placer conocerte-_ me dijo muy galantemente mientras besaba mi mano, Jake lo miro mal por eso.

_-mucho gusto! Reneesmee Cullen, Nessie para los amigos-_le dije mientras sonreía, no quería hacerlo sentir incomodo.

_-mucho gusto, Jacob Black-_ contesto secamente al mismo tiempo que se metía entre Carlos y yo en un gesto que pretendencia ser casual… pero no lo logro, luego lo miro con cara seria. Eso me causo un poco de gracia, pero después hablaría con Jake, no fue muy agradable con el pobre chico.

Los demás chicos solo vieron la escena en silencio, no queriendo intervenir, pero gracias al cielo Embry hablo.

_-primo, Jake y Nessie son novios, a poco no se ven bien juntos?-_

Jacob me paso un brazo sobre mis hombros en el universal gesto de "no tocar" entre chicos y le sonrió con suficiencia, Carlos solo nos vio con un poco de decepción y luego sonrió ampliamente.

_-claro que si, felicidades Jake, tu novia es hermosa-_ contesto con seguridad, vaya que rápido se repone…

_-claro es la más hermosa de todo el mundo-_ susurro mientras me acariciaba las mejillas con la mano _–ella es perfecta-_ su última frase hizo que me sonrojara hasta el tuétano, Jake siempre era tan dulce… Dios lo amo tanto.

_-bueno chicos-_ dijo Quil para romper el hielo _–sabían que Carlos es fanático de los autos?-_ oh, oh, Houston tenemos problemas…

_-en serio?-_ a Jake le brillaron los ojos y sonrío animado _–y cuáles son tus modelos favoritos?-_

_-la verdad es que me encantan todos, pero soy fanático cien por ciento de los clásicos- _respondió él.

_-yo tengo un Wolsvagen del 89!...-_ y deje de escuchar lo que decían, creo que me vendrían bien una clases profundas de autos con tía Rosalie.

Estaba muy concentrada viendo a todos los invitados bailar, quería bailar con mi Jake! Pero el estaba tan entretenido hablando con los chicos que me daba cosa molestarlo. Me moría del aburrimiento, ellos intentaban que participara en la conversación pero yo solo asentía cuando me preguntaban algo y sonreía de vez en cuando.

El Dj hacia mezclas muy buenas, y en verdad me moría por bailar, hasta que un par de torbellinos vestidas a la moda aparecieron de la nada…

_-Nessie! Ven!-_ me dijo Katty _–Me encanta esa canción! Bailemos!-_

_-pero estoy…-_ me interrumpió

_-pero nada, vente vamos-_ y no me puede zafar de esa.

_-que te sucede? Por qué me secuestras así?- _le dije un poco enojadamientras caminábamos en dirección a la pista.

_-pues porque tu novio tiene que aprender a no dejarte tan descuidada…-_ y sonrió de manera diabólica, esta chica sí que daba miedo.

_-y tu hermana? Y Marian?-_ dije preocupada por ellas de repente.

_-no te preocupes que mi geme se encargo de entretener a Seth y Marian de los demás, ahora tu solo sígueme la corriente y veras como captas la atención de Jake en un tris tras!-_

Llegamos a la pista y estaba sonando la canción Sexy Bitch de David Guetta. Katty comenzó a bailar muy sensualmente y me invito a seguirla. Me deje llevar por la música y me moví muy provocativamente, me enrojecí cuando sentí las miradas de los invitados clavados en nosotras.

_-jaja! La cara de tu novio no tiene precio!-_ me susurro ella con una risita _–eso es para que aprenda a no dejarte sola!-_

Eche una mirada de reojo hacia donde estaba Jake y casi me da un ataque de risa. Nos miraba a Katty y a mí con los ojos muy abiertos y literalmente su quijada casi tocaba el suelo.

_-vamos a divertirnos un poco!-_ le dije y nos quedamos mirando fijamente las dos y estallamos en carcajadas. Seguimos bailando muy sensualmente todas las canciones que puso el Dj y luego se nos unió Marian. Estuvimos bailando muy coquetamente, hasta que unos cuantos chicos comenzaron a rodearnos, ya que éramos el centro de atención, hasta que el Dj volvió a cambiar la música y Marian se fue a tomar algo y Katty simplemente se dio la vuelta y me dejo sola! Me las pagaría después... Decidí seguir a Marian hasta la mesa de refrescos cuando a choque con el cuerpo duro de alguien, levante la mirada y vi a Jacob mirándome fijamente con cara de picardía, me tomo por la cintura y me halo hacia si mientras me susurraba al oído sensualmente:

_-eso fue realmente sexy-_ tomo aire para continuar _–y tentador… pero me dieron ganas de matar a todos esos tipos que te miraban como si quisieran comerte-_ la forma en que lo dijo me hizo estremecer, su voz había cambiado totalmente y se escuchaba ronca, pero eso solo hizo que me dieran ganas de besarlo salvajemente, pero no, el iba a aprender su lección por dejarme sola.

_-en serio?-_ le susurre con voz sexy mientras pasaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello _–pues yo solo me dedique a disfrutar de la fiesta...-_le dije son fingida inocencia _–ven ahora disfrutemos juntos de la fiesta-_ le guiñe un ojo y lo lleve a la pista de baile.

En ese momento el Dj coloco una canción al estilo árabe, creo que era Buttons de Pussycat Dolls, no lo sé… no estaba muy clara de la canción ya que comencé a bailar muy pegada al cuerpo de mi Jake y moviéndome sensualmente.

_-Nessie…-_ me reprocho con voz muy ronca Jake _–soy hombre…-_ dijo el suplicándome. Se que la estaba pasando fuerte pero quería que viera lo que se perdió. Moví mis caderas no exagerada sino muy sensualmente y envolví mis brazos en su cuello y lo mire inocentemente pero a la vez con picardía.

_-yo no estoy haciendo nada malo… solo bailo con mi querido y apuesto novio-_ dije sonriéndole y acercándome muy lentamente a sus labios.

El solo gruño y unió sus labios con los míos en un beso intenso. Podía sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi ser y esta se intensificaba más ante el contacto entre Jake y yo.

Nos dejamos llevar por la sensación en nuestros labios unidos, era tan adictivo que no quería soltarlo. Me sorprendí a mi misma jalándolo más hacia mí, era una emoción nueva, un completo y fuerte vicio. Él me agarro por la cintura y me pego mucho más a su cuerpo, si es que eso era posible, en eso sentí su lengua pidiéndome permiso para pasar, yo me quede helada pero le di el permiso, nuestras lenguas danzaban y era algo nuevo que nunca había experimentado, pero me gusto, pude sentir como me sonrojaba por eso. Puse mis manos en su pecho para dejar de besarlo ya que me faltaba el aire pero en eso sentí sus perfectos abdominales a través de la camisa… ¡Demonios! Tenía un cuerpo tan fuerte y bien definido, me hacia derretirme con solo mirarlo sin camisa.

_-¿Jake?-_ dije dejando de besarlo muy a mi pesar.

_-Nessie perdón… yo me deje llevar…-_ dijo apenado y sonrojado. Era la primera vez que lo vía así! Era tan adorable!

_-No Jake no es eso…-_ dije roja de la pena, mientras escondía mi cara en su pecho.

_-¿Qué sucede pequeña?-_ susurro a mi oreja. A duras penas escuche que la música cambiaba por una más suave, más romántica.

_-Es todo lo que estoy sintiendo… ¿Es normal?-_

_-También es algo nuevo para mí-_ dijo levantando mi cara para mirarme a los ojos mientras nuestros pasos cambiaban y seguían el acompasado ritmo de la música. _-es algo muy hermoso y perfecto como nunca lo había experimentado y no me arrepiento de ello-_ y sonrió abiertamente.

Yo también le sonreí.

_-yo tampoco-_ y seguimos bailando esta vez muy abrazados.

**Jacob POV**

Jamás me cansaría de observar tanta belleza y tan cerca de mí… mí Ness es sencillamente perfecta. Nunca me cansaría de oler su piel, con ese olor tan dulce muy característico de ella, que me hacia enloquecer. Empezó a sonar una canción que me recordó cuando todavía Nessie y yo éramos amigos, es fanática empedernida de las baladas y sin duda esta era una de sus favoritas, siempre la escuchaba. René Velazco? Recordé el nombre del cantante, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y la acerque más a mí. Fue cuando recordé… que torpe fui! La deje abandonada mientras charlaba con los chicos y para colmo nunca le pedí que bailara conmigo formalmente, no me aguante y se lo pregunte.

_-Nessie… Bailamos?-_ nunca he sido muy buen bailarín, pero por ella lo haría todo. Ella solo soltó una pequeña risa y me respondió.

_-Jake por si no te has dado cuenta, ya lo estamos haciendo…-_ sonrió

_-sí pero no te lo pedí yo abiertamente-_ le dije un poco apenado

_-eso no importa… pero igual, claro que quiero bailar contigo-_ y entrelazamos nuestras manos y seguimos verdaderamente la música.

Medite la canción… era perfecta. Comencé a cantarle al oído la letra que conocía muy bien, este momento era solo nuestro.

**Esto que veo yo****  
****Lo cual se desfogo****  
****Me deja solo y sin tu amor**

**Encuentro como que****  
****Soy hombre de papel****  
****Y escritas en mi corazón****  
****Las palabras que no olvidare****  
****Te amo**

Comenzó el estribillo de la canción y con el corazón en la mano se lo cante viéndola a los ojos.

**En estos brazos te quiero a ti****  
****Te amo tanto más de lo que puedo decir****  
****En estos labios****  
****Te espera aquí****  
****Una promesa, te doy****  
****Mi mundo entero a ti**

_-yo también te amo-_ me dijo mirándome con amor.

El estribillo estremeció mí ser, era una frase que expresaba perfectamente lo que siento por ella. Nessie se recargo en mi pecho, y sé que pudo escuchar el fuerte latido de mi corazón que seguía latiendo al ritmo de la canción cantaba para ella.

**No puedo soportar****  
****Este dolor que siento en mi corazón****  
****Y no entiendo yo, como seguir****  
****Sabiendo la distancia aquí****  
****Pero ya lo sé****  
****Que no me olvidare****  
****Te amo a ti**

_-jamás me separare de ti, tonto. Nada ni nadie me separaran de ti.-_ dijo en un rápido susurro y vi una lágrima correr por su mejilla. La limpie suavemente con mi mano y coreo la canción para ella un poco más fuerte.**  
**

**En estos brazos te quiero a ti****  
****Te amo tanto más de lo que puedo decir****  
****En estos labios****  
****Te espera aquí****  
****Una promesa, te doy****  
****Mi mundo entero a ti****  
**

Sentí como se estremeció en mis brazos. Fascinante… La situación se nos había salido de control, eso lo sabía bien, pero haría lo que fuera para estar con ella y para que no le quedara duda alguna de mi amor, porque en verdad que amarla era algo tan asombroso y sin duda era lo mejor de mi vida… lo mejor.

**Eres el aire****  
****Eres mi sol****  
****Todo lo que eres en la vida**

Ella era mi aire para poder vivir, el sol que me iluminaba cada día de mi existencia, era mi todo.

Más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Intercepte una con mis labios. Ella se estremeció de nuevo y volvió a colocar su cabeza en mi pecho. Ya la canción llegaba a su final, le repetí el estribillo y le remarque la última frase de esta cerca de su oído "una promesa, te doy mi mundo entero a ti"

**En estos labios****  
****Te espera aquí****  
****Una promesa, te doy****  
****Mi mundoooooooo… entero a ti****  
****Una Promesa te espera a ti.**

La canción termino y nos quedamos viendo fijamente. No me resistí decirle lo que tenía atragantado en el pecho desde que comenzó la canción.

_-Ness, con esta canción quiero cerrar una promesa-_ le dije mientras juntaba sus manos con las mías y la miraba directo a los ojos. _–tú eres mi mundo y te juro que nunca, jamás de los jamases me separe de ti… ni porque el mismísimo Dios me lo ordene… Te amo.- _ya no sabía que más decir, verla tan hermosa ante mi hacia que me costara pensar. Ella me miro con ojos de adoración para contestar.

_-Jake, yo jamás había sentido esto con nadie… y soy muy feliz por estar contigo… y tampoco pienso dejar que me separen de ti, nunca. Te amo.-_

Susurro con una sonrisa tímida, pero llena de amor. El cuarto me pareció vacío, no podía ver a nadie más que a la chica que tenía en mis brazos. Y sentí que por fin mis esfuerzos habían tenido frutos. Volvimos a besarnos y sin dejar de hacerlo, supe que Nessie era mía… sin ninguna duda: Ella estaría eternamente en mi corazón.

**Hola chicas! disculpenmeee de verdad! se q no tengo perdón de Dios por descuidar tanto tiempo la historia! pero como estoy en pleno proceso de graduacion del liceo estoy (o estuve) full! les prometo q escribire un fic contando lo q me paso en las pasantias para q tenga una idea de lo q vivi! xD Aqui les dejo l capi 10 con unas correcciones q le hice! y en una semana les publico el otro! tengo q terminarlo! las quiero! gracias por leerme! Dejen comentarios! recuerden q ese es el unico pago q aficionadas como yo recibimos! =) **

**Besos y Cariños**

**Mile.**


	11. Capitulo 11Visitas Inesperadas

**Capitulo 11. Visitas Inesperadas**

**Nessie POV**

Me siento la chica más afortunada del universo entero! Jacob Black es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado! Ni pensar que todo en la fiesta comenzó como una pequeña broma de mi amiga para Jake y termino en uno de los momentos más hermosos y románticos de mi vida! Me sentía en las nubes entre sus brazos…

No quería separarme de él… quería estar siempre con mi Jake, hasta que el mundo se acabe, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, lo amare eternamente…

Después de nuestro momento mágico, nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hacia el patio de la casa de mis amigas, donde habíamos estado anteriormente. Cerré tras de mí la puerta de cristal que daba al patio para tener más privacidad y luego nos sentamos en un catre que estaba frente a la puerta. Nos miramos a los ojos largamente y nos abrazamos, quería que ese momento nunca pasara, que se detuviera el tiempo… o que corriera más lento.

Observamos las estrellas y a la gente bailar dentro de la fiesta. Jake tenía un brazo sobre mis hombros y me pegaba más a su cuerpo, con la otra mano me acariciaba el rostro. De verdad deseaba que esto nunca acabara.

_-Te amo-_ me susurro al oído mientras me miraba con adoración. Me estremecí por completo.

_-yo también te amo-_ y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Seguimos así por un tiempo, hablando sin hablar, comunicándonos todo lo que sentíamos con una mirada, una sonrisa, una sola caricia ya que no eran necesarias las palabras en ese momento. Decidimos entrar a la fiesta para no quedar como "rompe grupos" encerrados en nuestra propia burbuja. Una vez que cruzamos la puerta una escena me dejo con la boca literalmente tocando el suelo: Seth y Emily estaban besándose mientras bailaban! Las sonoras carcajadas de Jake me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Volteé a verlo con cara de sorpresa y el solo dijo:

_-ya era hora! Jaja-_ y tenía razón.

Era inevitable la atracción entre Emii y Seth, se gustaban desde hace tiempo pero no se decían nada, solo una que otra mirada y un cruce de palabras ocasionales, era algo parecido a lo que me paso con Jake pero me alegraba muchísimo que por fin decidieran hablarse con la verdad.

La música que coloco el Dj me pareció acertada para ellos, era un tipo de regueton suave, si no me equivoco se llama Tu eres un sueño de Wisin y Yandel. Por lo que pude observar Seth se la estaba dedicando a Emii, era su momento y me sentía realmente feliz por ellos. Deje de mirarlos para no interrumpirlos y llame la atención de mi novio para que hiciera lo mismo. Él solo me vio y sonrió, tomó mi mano y caminamos entre la muchedumbre dentro de la fiesta buscando a nuestros amigos.

Casi todos los chicos estaban bailando, solo divisamos a Carlos y a Embry sentados hablando con alguien, no identifique quien era hasta que me acerque, era Katty estaba sonriendo mucho y se reía con los comentarios de los chicos, en especial con Carlos. Se notaba que la estaba pasando bien. También note claramente que ambos coqueteaban entre ellos, vaya parece que a las Geme's les han robado el corazón este par de chicos! Eso me entusiasmo muchísimo y por supuesto Jake lo noto, y no tardo en mencionarlo.

_-estas pensando lo mismo que yo estoy pensando?-_ no hice más que reír a su enredada pregunta.

_-tomare eso como un si…-_ me dijo sonriendo. Nos sentamos con los chicos y todos hablamos amenamente. Y así transcurrió el resto de la fiesta. Muy a mi pesar me despedí de Jake cuando termino la fiesta y se marcharon todos a sus casas.

Las chicas y yo estábamos muertas, ordenamos un poco y luego nos fuimos a dormir.

Nos levantamos muy tarde al día siguiente. Las primeras en levantarnos fuimos Marian y yo, nos hacemos respectivamente y bajamos a la cocina. Mientras Marian preparaba el desayuno, yo iba preparando el jugo. Estabamos charlando muy amenamente sobre la fiesta cuando aparecieron Katty y Emii, con expresión adormilada en sus rostros.

Desayunamos mientras seguíamos hablando de la fiesta e indudablemente salió el tema de Seth…

_-oye Gem-_ dijo Katty como quien no quiere la cosa mientras probaba su desayuno _–anoche en la fiesta v… mejor dicho vimos algo que nos dejo sorprendidas! Vamos cuenta! que paso con Seth!-_

Emii se sonrojo y nos vio a todas con una suave sonrisa, luego desvió su mirada al plato con su desayuno y dijo:

_-pues… Seth… Seth me dijo que yo le gusto… y bueno…-_ su sonrojo aumento notablemente _–me pidió que… fuera su novia…- _

Katty, Marian y yo nos vimos y gritamos al mismo tiempo por la emoción. Y comenzó la ronda de preguntas.

_-y que paso geme? Que le dijiste?-_ dijo Marian por todas. La miramos y ella se apeno aun más.

_-pues… que… si… que si quería ser su novia…-_ soltó muy bajito. Volvimos a gritar como locas. Y la abrazamos.

_-no lo puedo creer tengo cuñado nuevo! Es decir_-Katty nos señalo a Marian y a mi_ –tenemos cuñado nuevo!-_

Nos reímos con la cara de Emii, luego Katty siguió preguntando.

_-a ver Geme, ahora la pregunta del millón de dólares: ¿Besa bien?-_ inquirió con picardía.

_-KATTY!-_ Dijimos las tres a la vez por su pregunta fuera de lugar.

_-ay no se hagan! Ni que nunca fueran besado a alguien! Vamos geme! Suéltalo! Porque si te beso! Todos lo vimos!-_

Emii se sonrojo y solo asintió con la cabeza muy levemente.

_-si… besa bastante bien…-_ admitió _–me hace tan feliz estar con él! Espero que vivamos un romance hermoso!-_

_-Claro que lo harán Emii! No te preocupes! Les ira de maravilla! Ya lo veras!-_ dije con seguridad. Conozco a Seth desde hace tiempo y sé que es una excelente persona y de un gran corazón.

Después de eso terminamos nuestro desayuno, y mientras poníamos algo de música. Recogimos todo el desastre de la fiesta. La casa quedo impecable, pero ya eran las 3pm! Quería volver a casa! Extrañaba a mis padres y quería descansar más. Me despedí de las chicas y acordamos seguir con nuestra conversación en el colegio. Tome mi auto y conduje a casa disfrutando calmadamente del paisaje.

Casi mis ojos salieron de sus orbitas cuando vi unos autos estacionados afuera de mi casa. Eran un Jeep, un Porshe y casi morí cuando vi el Mercedes! Eso solo significaba una cosa: Mi familia estaba aquí! Estaban todos juntos! Los Abuelos y mis queridos tíos!

Aparque el auto y salí como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la casa. Cuando entre mi sonrisa fue inmediata. Vi a los abuelos y a mis tíos en la sala hablando con mamá. Al verme todos me sonrieron y se pararon para saludarme. Corrí a abrazar a los abuelos, los extrañaba muchísimo! Como vivan en Forks no los veía muy a menudo. La abuela Esme siempre tan maternal, me abrazo y me beso con mucha ternura. El abuelo también me abrazo con cariño.

_-oh Nessie! Princesa, que hermosa estas! Tanto tiempo sin verte cariño! Eres toda una damita!- _y beso mi frente.

_-Gracias abuelo! Los extrañe mucho!-_ y los abrace a ambos. Sentí que unas enorme manos me agarraban la cintura y me jalaban con suavidad hacia un enorme pecho. Era el tío Emmett con uno de sus tan comunes abrazos de oso.

_-a mi no me saludas pequeña! Dale un abrazo a tu tío! -_ y me abrazo más fuerte, casi dejándome sin aire.

_-Emmett! La estas ahogando!-_ Escuche la melodiosa voz de tía Rosa. En verdad estaba casi sin aire, pero no me importa, los extrañaba tanto a todos que no quería separarme de ninguno. Emmett me soltó y mientras me revolvía el cabello con su manota dijo:

_-lo siento enana! Pero te extrañe!-_

_-y yo a ti Emmi-Pooh!-_ le dije llamándolo como solía hacer de niña _- A todos! No saben cuanta falta me han hecho!-_ dije mientras besaba a tía Rosalie. Ella era como una segunda madre para mí.

_-lo sabemos princesa no te preocupes-_ me dijo Rosa mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

_-ey! No te olvides de mi! Sé que soy chiquita pero no es para tanto!-_ Chillo la tía Alice y volteé justo a tiempo para ver uno de sus clásicos pucheros.

No hice más que reír a su comentario. La abrace fuertemente. Alice más que una tía era una amiga con la que siempre podía contar y me hacia feliz verla. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle! A ella y a Rosa! Tal vez, ellas podrían ayudarme con mamá y papá con respecto a Jake…

Le di un beso a mamá y todos nos sentamos nuevamente en la sala a conversar.

_-Nessie, como te va en la escuela? Hace tanto que no se de ti…-_ se dirigió a mí la abuela con ternura.

_-me va excelente abue! Papá y mamá me ayudan cuando tengo alguna duda! Pero voy muy bien! Por cierto mami donde esta papá?-_ pregunte al darme cuenta de que no estaba con nosotros.

_-debe estar de camino a casa, hace un rato fue por un amigo, Jasper lo recuerdas? Viene a ayudarlo con un recital que está planeando dar en el conservatorio de música.-_

_-umm, genial!-_ Sonreí, ver a papá en un recital de piano era algo tremendamente hermoso._ –y ustedes que hacen por aquí?-_ Dije refiriéndome al resto de mis familiares.

_-bueno yo vine porque estoy a punto de inaugurar una nueva tienda de ropa aquí en Phoenix y quiero arreglar algunos detalles antes de su apertura-_ dijo la Tía Alice con emoción.

Mi tía era la creadora de uno de los emporios de modas más reconocidos de todo el país, la moda era su vida desde pequeña y siempre ha sido así, tan importante para ella su trabajo que ha descuidado un poco su vida personal, pero sin embargo mi tía siempre ha sido muy feliz, siempre con una sonrisa para todos. No pierdo la esperanza de que algún día encontrara a alguien que la quiera de verdad.

_-excelente tía! Mamá tenemos que ir a la apertura de la tienda!-_ dije llena de emoción. Mamá frunció un poco el seño, esto de andar de compras no era mucho de su agrado, pero al final acepto.

_-tu abuelo está de vacaciones en el hospital mi niña…-_ dijo la abuela _–y como Alice venia para Phoenix todos decidimos venirnos juntos a visitarlos.-_

_-ya te extrañaba cariño! Así que aprovechamos que estamos de vacaciones para venir a visitarlos. Ahora podremos estar más tiempo juntas! Y haremos muchas cosas divertidas!-_ comento la tía Rosa con emoción

_-me encanta tía! Podemos hacer de todo!-_ y me fascinaba la idea! Extrañaba a mis tíos y abuelos, siempre me consentían y hacíamos muchas cosas juntos.

Estuvimos un rato hablando. Mamá y yo fuimos a la cocina a buscar algunas botanas para la familia cuando llego papá.

Salimos a su encuentro y nos dimos cuenta que no había llegado solo.

_-mi Bella-_ saludo papá a mi madre dándole un suave beso en los labios. _–princesa-_ dijo acariciando mi mejilla dulcemente.

Luego de saludar a los abuelos, (le dio un gran beso y un abrazo a la abuela y abrazo también al abuelo), saludo a sus hermanos, a la tía Alice la abrazo muy fuerte y el tío Emmett… bueno es el tío Emmett así que como buen hermano mayor se metió un poco con mi papá y después lo apretó tan fuerte que creí que lo rompería. Saludo a la tía Rosalie con un suave apretón de manos, papá no se llevaba muy bien con ella pero siempre se trataban con mucha cordialidad.

_- Bella recuerdas a Jazz?-_ Menciono papá

_-Claro que lo recuerdo Cielo, ¿Cómo has estado Jasper?-_ Dijo mamá cortésmente mientras estrechaba la mano de él.

_-Excelente gracias, sigues igual de hermosa que siempre Bella-_ agrego Jasper muy educadamente provocando un leve sonrojo de parte de mamá.

_-Princesa y tú? Recuerdas a Jazz?-_

_-Claro que si papá!- _dije un poco avergonzada mientras sonreía. Claro que lo recordaba, era amigo de mi padre desde hace mucho tiempo, es una excelente persona y un hombre muy caballeroso, aparte de ser bastante guapo, alto, delgado, de cabello rubio y unos ojos color caramelo.

_-ella es la pequeña Renesmee? _Pero que grande estas! Y muy hermosa si me dejan agregar, toda una señorita_-_me sonroje ante su comentario.

Papá sonrió con suficiencia mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y vi como todos en la casa sonreían y me veían. Me sonroje aun más, no me gusta ser el centro de atención, supongo que salí a mamá en ese aspecto.

-_ Jasper no te he presentado a mi familia, él es Jasper Whitlock un gran amigo y a partir de hoy trabajara conmigo en el Conservatorio de Música.-_ puntualizo papá.

Jasper se presento con todos, estrecho las manos de los abuelos y del tío Emm y la tía Rosa pero cuando saludo a la tía Alice… fue algo realmente raro, la miro largo rato y beso su mano cuando esta se la ofreció para estrecharla y paso algo que nunca creí ver ni en mis mas locas imaginaciones, la tía Alice se sonrojo! Él le sonrió se sentó a su lado.

Todos en la sala notamos algo extraño entre ellos dos pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Todos seguimos conversando, pero de vez en cuando yo observaba a Alii y a Jazz y al parecer se estaban llevando de maravilla, eso me dio una excelente idea! Tía Alice estaba soltera y sin compromiso y Jasper también… por qué no darles un empujoncito para que se conocieran más? Y ya se quienes me van a ayudar…

**Hola chicas! Si se que no tengo perdón de Dios que soy una irresponsble por no actualizar antes pero es q estuve muuuuuy ocupada por lo siguiente: ME ESTOY GRADUANDO DEL COLEGIO! ^^ wiiii! Y ps tambn estuve 3 meses de pasantías q es un requisito obligatorio para poder graduarme y bueno no tuve nada de tiempo para actualizar! Y para colmo mi inspiración esta por el subsuelo por algo q me paso en las pasantías! les prometo que hare un Fic contando mi experiencia en las pasantías para que vean porque me tarde tanto! … pero bueno las quiero! Espero q les guste el capi… me costo mucho escribirlo! Asi que si tienen algún consejo q darme con gusto se los acepto! Muchas gracias x leerme! Y dejen reviews como lei en otro Fic: ese es el único pago q tenemos escritoras aficionadas como yo! La requiero! **

**Besos y cariños**

**Mile.**

**P.D.: Casi lo olvido! En mi cuenta de Facebook (búsquenla en mi perfil) estoy subiendo los capis con imágenes y todo! :P los más probable es que actualice primero por allá! Así que pueden darse una vueltecita por allá! Ahora si las quiero!**

**Besos y cariños**

**Mile.**


	12. Capitulo 12 Jugando a Cupido

**Capitulo 12. Jugando a Cupido**

**Nessie POV**

Después de la llegada de mis familiares, pasamos una tarde muy amena. Pude notar como Alice y Jasper cada vez se llevaban mejor, eso me lleno de más energía para unirlos. La noche llego con rapidez y para mi sorpresa y la de todos, papá menciono que le darían hospedaje a Jasper por unos días, ya que aun no tenía su apartamento listo. Eso me quedo como anillo al dedo! Sería más fácil todo! Cupi-Nessie comenzaría su plan desde hoy!

Cuando llego la hora de dormir, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Para no levantar sospechas por parte de tía Alice le envié un mensaje a tía Rosa pidiéndole que ella y Emm vinieran a mi habitación cuando todos estuvieran dormidos. Al poco tiempo tocaron a la puerta.

_-que paso Nessie? Por qué tanto misterio?-_ dijo Rosalie al entrar al cuarto seguida de Emmett. Los invite a sentarse y comencé a platicarles sobre mis planes.

_-tíos ustedes vieron lo mismo que yo esta tarde verdad?-_ tanteé el terreno primero.

_-si te refieres al intercambio de sonrisas y miradas entre Jasper y Alice, pues si todos nos dimos cuenta.-_ dijo mi tía con voz picara. El tío Emmett sonrió ampliamente y agrego:

_-vaya, yo creía que estaba viendo cosas-_

Sonreí con suficiencia y luego los mire a ambos seriamente.

_- puesto que ya entendieron no tendré que explicar desde el principio…- _

_-que planeas sobrina?-_ me interrumpió tía Rosalie, me conocía muy bien como para sospechar lo que tramaba.

_-pues, no es nada malo si es lo que piensan… como ya saben Alice y Jasper se atraen… y yo quiero hacer algo para darles ese... digamos empujoncito que les falta para que se terminen de unir… que les parece si..-_ y les narre detalladamente lo que estaba planeando para que ese par terminaran en algo más que amigos…

_-jajaja! Esta chica es terrible! Me encanta tu vil y perversa mentesilla sobrinita!-_ sonrió mi tío y me revolvió el cabello.

_-umm, Nessie tu idea es bastante buena pero no crees que Alice es lo suficientemente adulta y madura para hacer las cosas por si sola? Además no sabemos si en realidad le atrae Jasper…-_ dijo Rosa algo dudosa.

_-pues, yo pensé en esa posibilidad tía… y allí es donde entramos nosotras! Tenemos que hablar con Alice y sacarle información! mientras tú-_ señale al tío Emmett _–te encargas de averiguar si a Jasper mi tía le movió el piso! Y si hay corazón entre ellos solo les daremos un empujoncito… Conozco a Jasper y por lo que he observado el es bastante tímido y tranquilo en cambio tía Alice es todo lo opuesto! Ambos se complementan! Vamos ayúdenme en esta! Por fis, por fis, por fis!-_ termine con un puchero magistral anti-negaciones.

_-está bien, está bien te ayudaremos-_ accedió mi tía _–pero…-_ sabía que pondría condiciones! _–pero si vemos que ellos dos pueden resolverse solos no intervendremos, promételo Renesmee!-_

En eso mi tía llevaba mucha razón así que sin chistar se lo prometí. Después de nuestra pequeña plática mis tíos se fueron a su habitación y yo me dormí enseguida, tenía que reponer fuerzas mañana tenía clases y comenzaríamos con la operación Cupido Fashion!

A la mañana siguiente al bajar a desayunar ya todos estaban en el comedor, por lo general comíamos en la cocina pero como éramos muchos desayunamos en el comedor. Mientras comía observaba detenidamente a Jazz y a Alice, mi tia Rosa había hecho que se sentaran "casualmente" a comer juntos. Estaban platicando entre ellos y no paraban de sonreírse, estaban abstraídos del mundo. Termine mi desayuno y me aliste para partir al colegio, no sin antes darle la señal a tia Rosalie dándole a entender que nuestro plan comenzaba hoy! En una semana Jasper y Alice estarán juntos! Si no dejo de llamarme Reneesme Cullen!

_-y como piensas llamarte ahora si tu plan no funciona, cielo?-_ me dijo más tarde en la escuela el tonto de Jacob cuando le conté mi plan. Lo mire mal y le saque la lengua en un acto muy maduro. Él solo soltó una gran carcajada y me abrazo.

_-lo siento Ness! No lo resiste!-_ me acaricio la cara pasando sus dedos suavemente sobre la piel de mi mejilla y no pude evitar colocar mi cara en su palma, solté un pequeño suspiro y el sonrió levemente.

_-sabes que funcionara Jack! Lo que un Cullen quiere un Cullen lo tiene! O al menos eso es lo que dice el tío Emmett…-_ luego se me prendió el foco, me enderece con rapidez y sonreí malévolamente. Jake me vio con ojos asustados.

_-sea lo que sea que estés planeando en esa alocada mentecita tuya, escúchame bien: NO-TE-AYUDARE!-_ sentencio mirándome con ojos entrecerrados.

_-oh vamos Jake! No seas malito!-_ le dije con un puchero _–no tendrás que hacer nada vergonzoso! Ni malo! Tómalo como una ayudita a que el destino de dos personas este unido!-_ finalice con un tono dramático. Él me miro con duda en los ojos.

_-Ness… no lo sé, además yo no creo que sea prudente que me inmiscuya en esto, sabes que no soy del agrado de tu madre y la verdad es que no quiero problemas…-_

_-anda Jake! Por favor! No me hagas usar la razón y la persuasión!-_ lo mire retadoramente. Jacob sonrió de lado y su expresión cambio a una de picardía.

_-y según tú, cual es esa razón y esa persuasión?-_

_-pues esta…-_ me acerque lentamente a él y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, inmediatamente él bajo sus brazos a mi cintura. _–Esta es la razón-_ le dije rosando la punta de mi nariz con la suya. _–y esta es la persuasión…-_ le susurre muy cerca de sus labios. _–me ayudaras?-_ dije aun muy cerca de sus labios.

_-como negarme a tu razón y tu persuasión…-_ soltó Jacob con voz ronca y un gruñido bajo e intento unir sus labios con los míos, pero yo me aparte bruscamente de él dejándolo atónito.

_-ves por qué te amo Jacob Black?-_ le sonreí con cara de inocencia y lo abrace. En eso sonó el timbre indicando que la hora de almuerzo había acabado.

_-tengo clases! Llegare tarde! nos vemos a la salida para explicarte mi plan amor! Te amo!-_ y me fui dejándolo con cara de póker y mirándome como si tuviera tres cabezas.

En la salida me encontré con Jake en nuestro banquito junto al jardín de preescolar y le platique la idea que me vino a la cabeza

_-qué te parece mi idea? Sera el golpe maestro!-_ sonreí con ilusión. Jake solo rio y me abrazo.

_-pues me parece algo alocada, pero puede que funcione…-_ dijo al fin.

Me separe un poco de él para verlo a los ojos e inquirí

_-me ayudaras verdad que si?-_

_-claro, te lo prometí, aunque estoy de pienso igual que tu tía, no deberías inmiscuirte tanto…-_ luego me miro con ojos entrecerrados y me apunto acosadoramente con uno de sus dedos y me agrego:

_-y usted chiquilla me tiene muy molesto-_ y me halo hacia su pecho y puso sus manos mis cintura.

_-me dejaste con un beso en la boca hoy… eso no se hace!-_ me susurro sensualmente cerca de los labios haciendo que me sonrojara al instante y que un suave temblor recorriera mi cuerpo.

_-umm, pues eso lo podemos arreglar tontito…-_ y me acerque a él cerrando los ojos esperando su beso. Pero el muy estúpido no me beso! Solo soltó una risa baja y me separo de él. Abrí los ojos molesta y lo mire con el seño fruncido.

_-amor…-_ vio su reloj como si fuera algo muy interesante _–mira que tarde es! Debemos irnos! -_ y sin más me tomo de una mano y me llevo hasta mi auto.

_-uy Black eres un estúpido!-_ grite histérica mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho para hacerlo a un lado. Él solo rio más fuerte y susurro

_-lo que es igual no es trampa…-_

Y ciertamente tenía razón. Me reí junto con él y lo tome de la mano mientras caminábamos hasta nuestros respectivos autos para irnos a casa. Jake a pesar de todo seguía siendo mi mejor amigo y sin duda alguna el amor de mi vida.

**Hola nenas! Como están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi! Disculpen lo corto pero mi imaginación esta escasa… les prometo que el próximo capi estará muy gracioso! Y con un poco de suspenso! las quiero! Gracias por apoyarme! En especial a Yani que ha sido mi más fiel lectora! Un besote Yani y mil gracias por tu apoyo! Actualizare muy pronto lo prometo! **

**Besos y cariños **

**Mile.**

**P.D.: En mi facebook como ya les he dicho mil veces también estoy subiendo mis capis! Y estoy participando en un concurso de fan fic! Me gustaría q también me apoyaran en eso! Les dejo el link en mi perfil! Besos!**

**Mile.**


	13. Capitulo 13 Operación Cupido Fashion

**Capitulo 13. Operación "Cupido Fashion"**

**Nessie POV**

El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Ya había pasado una semana desde que comenzamos con la operación Cupido Fashion y habíamos conseguido un gran avance. Tía Rosalie se había ido a un Spa con Alice y logro sacarle algo de información. A la primera oportunidad, Rosa y yo nos encerramos en mi habitación para que me contara todo lo que logro averiguar.

_-a ver Rosalie cuéntamelo todo!-_ le dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación.

_-veras querida sobrina, logre averiguar algunas cosas pero no sé si debemos intervenir…-_ puntualizo Rosalie con un gesto pensativo.

_-pero por qué? Que paso tía?...-_

_-veras Ness, a Alice si le atrae un poco Jasper como obviamente todos nos hemos dado cuenta, pero ella esta necia en cuanto a comenzar una relación… sabes que ama su trabajo y según sus propias palabras "no tiene tiempo para nada", aunque…-_ dudo un segundo _–ella misma se contradice… después de objetar miles de escusas me dijo que sentía que algo la ataba a Jasper, que no sabía el que pero presentía que él estaba ligado a ella, que era algo raro de explicar… y bueno eso fue todo lo que pude sacarle. Puedo asegurarte que cada una de sus palabras son ciertas, en cuanto le toque el tema se puso seria y sabes que es muy raro en ella ese tipo de comportamientos… claro que una vez zanjado el tema recupero su humor de siempre, y bueno mi niña eso fue todo lo que le logre sacar por los momentos…-_

_-es… interesante…-_ dije al fin después de un minuto que use para reordenar mis ideas. Estaba bastante bien lo que la tía Rosalie había descubierto pero aun me faltaban los datos de tío Emmett y con eso podría concretar nuestro plan y poner en marcha la segunda parte del mismo.

Ya eran pasadas las 8 de la noche y tío Emmett no aparecía por ningún lado y Jasper mucho menos! Todos en la casa estábamos preocupados, la abuela estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y Rosalie ni se diga. El abuelo trataba calmarlas pero nada. Era muy extraño que desaparecieran así sin avisar. Alice estaba literalmente pegada al teléfono y marcaba cada 5 minutos al celular de Emmett pero no atendía. Algo me decía que su preocupación no era solo por su querido hermano.

Mamá se fue junto con papá a la cocina a preparar algo de té para calmar un poco los nervios. Todos seguíamos un poco alterados y yo no pude evitar culparme por lo que estaba pasando, era tan frustrante no saber donde estaban, eso y las caras de preocupación de mi familia me hacían sentirme peor, si no se me hubiera pasado por la mente esta idea de unir a Jasper y a Alice nada de esto estaría pasando, se que era un poco fatalista al pensar en que algo malos le hubiera pasado pero no daban señales de vida y eso era bastante extraño.

Mamá entro con una bandeja llena de tazas con té caliente y nos la repartió a cada uno.

_-tengan beban un poco esto servirá para calmar los nervios-_ mama suspiro cortamente y agrego _- yo estoy segura que nada malo les paso tal vez están ocupados, no debemos ser tan pesimistas-_

_-bella tiene razón-_ continuo el abuelo _–lo más seguro es que se les hizo tarde y no tienen señal en los teléfonos y por eso no se han comunicado, debemos calmarnos familia, no todo debe ser malo-_ concluyo el abuelo.

Inmediatamente se sintió una paz abrasadora en la sala, el abuelo siempre causaba esa sensación, sus palabras eran un calmante para todos.

De repente se escucho a las afueras de la casa el chirriar de unos neumáticos contra el pavimento y un auto derrapo en la entrada de la casa. Papá y el abuelo se acercaron a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y entraron a la casa un Emmett muy sonriente sosteniendo a un muy ebrio Jasper que reía como loco y sostenía una botella de ron en su mano.

_-__ Soy un perro vagabundo… AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUU! AAAAAAAUUUUUU!-_ grito Jasper a todo pulmón mientras Tío Emmett reía a mandíbula batiente y todos observábamos la escena con la boca tocando el piso.

_-Si que eres un vagabundo! Tenias a la rubia de la barra babeando!-_ Soltó tío Emmett y comenzó a reírse más.

Muy sutilmente voltee a ver a Alice y vi como se entristecía un poco, por lo visto tía Rosa se dio cuenta miro con ojos envenenados a Emmett y lo golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza por imprudente.

_-auch! Rosa! Por qué me pegas?-_

_-cómo que porque te pego! Por andar haciendo idioteces Emmett Cullen! Donde Carajos estabas!-_ y lo jalo por una de las orejas

_-ay ay! Rosa nena! Me lastimas!-_ le dijo chillando de dolor. Mi tía lo soltó y lo empujo en el sillón mientras papá y él abuelo recogían a Jasper del suelo que empinaba la botella de Ron como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

_-eres un llorón Cullen! Dime ya dónde estabas y que hiciste con el pobre de Jasper! Míralo como esta!-_

_-mi amor estábamos tomándonos unas copitas… solo fueron unas cuantas… nada grave no tienen porque…-_ el grito de Rosalie lo interrumpió.

_-Emmett Cullen! Eres un irresponsable! Nos tenias a todos aquí preocupados porque no daban señales de vida! La pobre Esme estaba de los nervios!-_ mi tía estaba hecha una fiera miraba a Emmett como si lo fuera a matar, picar en pedazos, enterrar y bailar sobre su tumba.

_-Rosa… osita te juro que no lo volveré a hacer!-_ le suplico mi tío con terror en los ojos, arrodillándose y abrazándola por las piernas.

Todos observábamos la escena con la cara descompuesta del asombro, la abuela no podía ni articular palabra. Él abuelo trataba de calmar a Jasper con ayuda de papá pero este solo se sacudía de un lado a otro en el sofá como un loco. Yo observaba todo desde un rincón de la sala mucho más que asombrada. Toda la escena me causaba mucha gracia, pero no sería oportuno reírme allí con ese caos, así que me mordía los labios para no soltar la carcajada.

_-Emmett Cullen estas a pan y agua a partir de hoy! No comerás en un mes lo que San Lucas comió! Y espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir!-_ sentencio mi tía con voz estricta.

Emmett se puso pálido y se tiro al piso como si lo fuera alcanzado un rayo.

_-!-_ y grito como si le fueran dicho que alguien murió. En ese momento ya no me pude contener y empecé a reírme como loca. Todos voltearon a verme como si me fuera crecido una cabeza de más. Intente explicarme pero no podía. De tanto reír me faltaba un poco el aire.

_-jajaja! Es que… jajaja! No puedo! Jajajajajajajaja!-_ cerré la boca y tome aire para poder continuar _-es que todo esto es muy gracioso! Jajajajajaja!-_

Tía Alice que estaba a mi izquierda cerca del sillón donde estaban papá y el abuelo también esatallo en carcajadas

_-jajajaja! Nessie tiene razón! Jajaja es todo muy extraño pero gracioso!-_ es ese momento la tención del momento se aliviano y todos comenzaron a reírse muy suavemente. La abuela se tapaba la boca con una mano para disimular la risa. Y mi mamá lloraba de tanto reír. El abuelo reía junto con papá. Todos nos reíamos muy fuerte hasta Jasper y Emmett comenzaron a reírse.

_-jajaja! Jajaja! Esteee de que nos reímos?-_ pregunto Emmett mientras se levantaba del suelo y nos miraba a todos con expresión de duda en el rostro. Rosalie le lanzo una mirada envenenada y mi tío se petrifico en su lugar. Vaya en verdad que estaba bien tomado…

_-ash Emmett! Eres un idiota! Subo al nuestra habitación y te das un baño! Hueles a puro alcohol!-_ él obedeció sin chistar pero antes nos dio una mirada lastimera a todos y salió de la sala. Acrecentando nuestra risas.

Tía Rosalie se disculpo por lo ocurrido, estaba roja de la vergüenza y desapareció por las escaleras detrás de Emmett. Pobre tío! Ahora es que le viene…

Yo estaba más calmada y pude sentarme en una silla junto con la abuela. Me dolía mucho la barriga de tanto reír. Una vez todos calmados, pudimos centrarnos en Jasper y su pequeño problema…

_-oh pobre Jasper!-_ decía la abuela con tono maternal.

_-cielo creo que es mejor que lo bañen y lo metan en la cama, mañana le pasara la resaca-_ aconsejo mamá.

_-Bella tiene razón, vamos a cargarlo y le damos una ducha hijo-_ termino el abuelo.

_-Puedo ayudar en algo?-_ susurro la tía Alice de repente.

_-emm bueno tal vez… si cariño por qué no vas y le preparas la cama?-_ le aconsejo la abuela.

_-claro claro! Enseguida lo hare!-_ dijo más segura mientras despejaba la frente de Jasper que estaba cubierta con sus rizos dorados. Jasper la miro, tomo su mano y le dio un suave beso. Las mejillas de mi tía se tiñeron de un suave color rosa por ese gesto.

_-Alice eres tan hermosa…_- susurro con nostalgia. _–Te quiero…- _soltó en un suspiro mientras se quedaba medio adormilado. Casi se me salieron los ojos de las cuencas! Jasper se le declaro a mi tía! Sin querer se me escapo una pequeña sonrisa. La abuela estaba asombrada y mamá tenía la boca abierta. Papa sonreía de lado como siempre y el abuelo miro a Jasper con mala cara. Pero Alice, sus mejillas se encendieron más aun y se puso muy nerviosa.

_-este, yo… emm… yo voy a… a arreglar la habitación para Jasper...-_ y salió disparada escaleras arriba.

Unos minutos después mi abue y papá se llevaron a Jasper, la abuela se fue a ayudar y mamá y yo nos fuimos a dormir.

_-no te puedo creer que tu tio haya hecho eso amor!-_ me dijo Jake soltando una estruendosa carcajada en medio del patio del colegio.

_-de verdad mi vida! Se llevo a Jasper a un bar y apunta de copas le saco información! Tenias que ver lo que le dijo Tia Rosalie! Jaja-_ me carcajee recordando la escena

_-si lo imagino… pero que le fue lo que logro averiguar?-_ pregunto mi Jake, cada vez estaba más emocionado con lo de unir a Jazz y a Alice, es un romántico aunque lo niegue!

_-Pues, mi tío nos conto que efectivamente y como yo lo sospeche Jasper esta "locamente enamorado" de mi tía. Esas fueron las palabras textuales de Jasper según mi tío Emmett, pero que no sabía cómo acercarse a ella… Emmett dice que él pensó en invitar a Alice al cine o algo así y que allí aprovecharía para hablarle pero que necesitaba reunir valor… -_ dije algo dudoso.

_-aaah ves amor? Jasper si quiere hablar con tu tía... sólo hay que darle tiempo..-_

_-pero es eso exactamente lo que no tenemos Jake! Tiempo!-_ chille.

_-tiempo? Pero cuál es el problema cielo?-_ Dijo Jake acercándome a su cuerpo y tomando mi cara con una de sus manos.

_-es que ya mi familia se regresa a Forks… creo que se quedaran unos días más y luego se irán! Por eso necesitamos hacer que Jasper se declare ya!-_ grite alterada. Esta situación me tenia desesperada! Me moría por verlos juntos! Mis tíos se merecían eso y más!

_-shu shu! Ya mi nena no te alteres!-_ me calmo Jake envolviéndome en sus brazos provocándome una tranquilidad inmediata. _–todo saldrá bien! Yo te prometí que te ayudaría y lo hare… ahora despreocúpate y pensemos mejor que hacer no crees?-_

_-tienes razón…-_ le dije más calmada y me separe un poco de él para verlo a la cara _–Gracias, siempre logras calmarme…-_ el sonrió y yo me pare de puntitas para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Nos separamos y Jake junto nuestras frentes.

_-entonces… que es exactamente lo que planeas preciosa?-_ Continuo Jacob.

_-Umm.. Pues Jasper menciono que quería invitar a mi tía a algún lado… Jake tu hermana Rachel sigue trabajando en el cine de Phoenix?-_ se me acababa de ocurrir una idea.

_-si aun trabaja allí… por qué?-_ dijo y después cayó en cuenta y me miro con complicidad _–que pensaste?-_ y me sonrió.

_-qué posibilidades hay de que tú y tu hermana me ayuden a que Jasper y Alice queden junto en todo momento en el cine?-_ pregunte con inocencia.

_-umm depende…-_ dijo él con cara pensativa.

_-depende de qué?-_

_-depende de si me das un beso puede que mi hermana y yo accedamos ayudarte…_- termino Jake como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados y subí mis brazos hasta su cuello.

_-Jacob William Black eres un cochino chantajista…-_ le susurre acercándome a sus labios y presionándolos suavemente con los míos, él solo sonrió y me correspondió el beso. Poco a poco se fue tornando más apasionado, Jacob bajo coloco una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi cuello y lo acaricio suavemente. Me estremecí ante su caricia. De pronto recordé que estábamos en el colegio y si alguien nos veía estaríamos en serios problemas! Termine el beso y me separe muy despacio de mi amado novio, no tenía ganas de hacerlo pero era lo mejor.

Jake suspiro largamente y volvió a unir su frente con la mía.

_-Te amo-_ me susurro tiernamente.

_-yo te amo más-_ le dije sonrojada. Siempre que Jacob me decía que me amaba podía sentir el amor y la sinceridad con que me lo decía, y ese simple gesto me hacia derretirme por completo.

_-entonces si me ayudaras?-_ pregunte mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

_-dalo por hecho… hablare con Rachel. Que día irán al cine? Así podre tenerlo todo listo preciosa-_

_-umm pues te parece si consulto con mis tía y te aviso? Aww te amo Jake, te he dicho que eres el mejor novio del mundo?-_

_-umm la verdad es que si pero siempre es bueno escucharlo-_ y me sonrió. Me reí y en ese momento acabo el almuerzo me despedí de él con un suave besito y quede en llamarlo por la tarde para ponerlos de acuerdo.

Ya había planeado con mi tía Rosalie la salida al cine con Jasper, Alice y el tío Emmett. Iríamos en tres días, Jake para entonces ya lo tendría todo arreglado con su hermana. Rachel nos vendería las entradas, supuestamente entraríamos a ver una comedia romántica, pero mis tíos y yo nos saldríamos de la sala a cada rato y Jake nos ayudaría a que Alice y Jasper estuvieran juntos en todo momento. Solo espero que en verdad todo salga como lo planee.

_-Ya vámonos tíos!-_ solté apresurada, Jake ya nos esperaba en el cine y mis tías se tomaron todo su tiempo para arreglarse.

_-Rosa, nena! Vamos! Nos perderemos la película!-_ dijo mi tío Emmett que estaba igual de obstinado que yo de tanto esperara a mis tías. Jasper solo observaba la escena en silencio sentado en un sofá de la sala.

_-ay vamos!-_ Grito Rosalie desde arriba. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que aparecieran en el borde de la escalera.

Mi tía Rosalie como siempre hermosa, traía puesto un Jean tubito azul muy sencillo, una blusa blanca con un corte en V en la parte de adelante y encima una chaqueta gris y tacones negros con detalles grises haciendo juego con su chaqueta. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la tía Alice, por lo general siempre se arreglaba pero esta vez estaba espectacular, usaba una blusa blanca con detalles negros y una minifalda a cuadros negros y blancos. Tenía las uñas de manos y pies pintadas de un color rojo sangre, el mismo color de sus sandalias y su cartera. Completamente Fashion y divina.

_-Hermanita! Pero que hermosa estas!-_ comento el tío Emmett al verla.

_-gracias Emmy….-_ susurro tímidamente Alice.

_-y para tu querida esposa no dices nada?-_ dijo Rosalie haciéndose la indignada y cruzándose de brazos.

_-tu estas espectacular mi amor como siempre…-_ termino mi tío halándola por la cintura y dándole un suave beso en los labios. Luego los dos soltaron una leve risita. Vaya ya se reconciliaron…

_-valió la pena tanta espera, a que si Jazz?-_ se dirigió Emmett a Jasper. Pero Jasper literalmente estaba con la boca abierta mirando a la tía Alice. Él y mi tía se miraron durante un tiempo a los ojos como hablando sin palabras hasta que Jasper corto el silencio.

_-sí que la valió… Estas hermosa… Están hermosas las tres.-_ corrigió rápidamente. Rosa y yo sonreímos y Alice murmuro un "gracias" bajito y se sonrojo levemente. Nos despedimos de mamá y la abuela que estaban en la cocina y nos fuimos al cine.

Durante el camino íbamos charlando animadamente de trivialidades. Obviamente senté a Jasper y a Alice juntos en el carro. Él no hacía más que mirarla y mi tía se sonrojaba cuando lo notaba.

Llegamos al centro comercial y fuimos directamente al cine. Como habíamos reservado las entradas no tuvimos que hacer una gran fila. En la taquilla nos atendió Rachel como Jake le pidió y enamoro a mis tíos para que viéramos la comedia romántica. Pagamos las entradas y Rachel me sonrió con complicidad al entregármelas. Aun faltaba una hora para el comienzo de la película. Así que decidimos comernos algo. En la feria de la comida pedimos pizza y malteadas de helado. Nos hacíamos bromas entre nosotros y nos reíamos. Mis tíos parecían más unos adolescentes que un grupo de adultos. Sobre todo Emmett.

La hora paso volando y nos fuimos a hacer la fila para entrar a la función del cine. Al parecer ya habían dado puerta porque cuando llegamos no había nadie en el pasillo.

_-por aquí señorita.-_ me llamo una voz que reconocería a cualquier parte. Me voltee y vi a mi Jake vestido con la típica camisa roja y azul de los trabajadores del cine, un pantalón azul marino y unos zapatos negros. Lo que más me causo risa fue el bigote falso estilo chef italiano que se puso Jacob para ocultar su "identidad". Casi solté la carcajada al verlo. Me acerque a él junto con mi familia.

_-gracias joven-_ le susurre pícaramente. Él tomo mi entrada y la partió en dos y cuando me entrego mi mitad del ticket me guiño un ojo. Me dieron ganas de besarlo, se veía tan adorable. Me tarde más de lo necesario tomando la entrada de su mano. Jake hizo lo mismo con mis tíos, cortando sus entradas y pasándolos a la sala, pero claro Emmett tenía que ser la excepción.

_-discúlpeme usted joven…. Pero no es muy joven para tener bigote?-_ soltó indiscretamente mi tío ganándose un zape de mi Rosalie en la cabeza.

_-qué!-_ pregunto mi tío sobándose la cabeza. Y mi tía le torció los ojos.

_-no señor… mi bigote es de herencia-_ dijo Jake sonriendo abiertamente.

_-umm… Extraño…-_ tomo su entrada y paso. Yo me reí bajito.

Entramos a la sala y nos sentamos, dejando que Jasper y Alice se sentaran juntos otra vez. Parloteamos un rato mientras comenzaba la película. Cuando comenzó la película estuvimos viéndola un rato, estaba muy graciosa. Se trataba de una pareja de conocidos que no se soportaban y por cosas del destino terminaron siendo padrinos de la hija de sus mejores amigos, pero estos murieron en un accidente dejándoles a cargo de su hija. En toda la trama se desarrollan muchas escenas graciosas y de drama. Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para poner en marcha mi plan.

_-tía Rosa…-_ susurre.

_-dime cariño?-_

_-quiero ir al baño… ya vengo.-_ dije un poco más alto para que Alice también escuchara.

_-yo te acompaño Ness-_ dijo Alice.

_-no, no tía no hace falta! Voy y vengo.-_ y salí a toda prisa sin escuchar su respuesta.

Cuando estuve fuera de la sala le envié un mensaje a tía Rosalie que esperara unos 10 minutos y después saliera a buscarme con la excusa de que me había tardado mucho. Merodeé un poco por los pasillos hasta que vi a Rosalie salir de la sala.

_-listo cielo! Solo falta que Emmett haga lo suyo…-_ dijo mi tía con complicidad. Sonreí con suficiencia y nos quedamos paradas en el pasillo esperando a Emmett. Como a los 20 minutos salió él.

_-Listo mi sargento!-_ dijo Emmett poniéndose firme como un soldado. _–es decir mi sargenta!-_ solté una carcajada.

_-excelente trabajo cabo! Rompa filas!-_ le seguí el juego. Mi tío rió muy fuerte.

_-bueno yo no sé ustedes pero yo tengo hambre otra vez… voy por unos dulces.-_ dijo con cara ilusionada. _–osita me acompañas?-_ miro a mi tía con ojos de borreguito. Rosalie estuvo a punto de negarse para no dejarme sola y yo le dije que no se preocupara que caminaría por allí y que no estaría lejos que no se preocupara. Luego los dos se fueron hasta la tienda de dulces.

Yo camine por los pasillos del cine y observe los poster de las próximas películas a estrenarse.

_-oye Cupido!-_ me dijo Jacob acercándose a mi aun con el uniforme de empleado de cine. Me reí ante su apodo.

_-ey conspirador!-_ le dije guiñándole un ojo.

_-cómo va la operación Cupido Fashion?-_ dijo sonriendo y pasándose la mano por los cabellos.

_-va viento en popa!-_ dije feliz _–pero iría mucho mejor…-_ agregue acercándome lentamente hacia él y pasando mis brazos por su cuellos _–si me dieras un beso… es para la buena suerte-_ y le volví a guiñar el ojo.

_-lo sé… y créeme que te lo daré pero aquí no, si nos ve algún encargado estoy en problemas…-_ me dijo sonriendo y quitando suavemente mis brazos de su cuello.

_-ven, aquí nadie nos molestara.-_ dijo. Me tomo de la mano y me saco de allí.

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a una puerta, entramos y subimos unas escaleras que estaban del otro lado de la puerta, llegamos a otra puerta y entramos.

_-en dónde estamos?-_ le pregunte

_-esto mi amada Cupido es la sala de proyecciones, desde aquí se proyectan las películas en la pantalla de la sala. Démosle las gracias a mi hermana por permitirnos el acceso.-_ sonrió.

_-y créeme que se las daré-_ le dije acercándome a él buscando sus labios. Jake me tomo por la cintura y correspondió a mi beso con desesperación. Los bigotes falsos que traía puestos me hacían cosquillas en los labios, pero igual no me detuve. Nos estuvimos besando un buen rato. Jake termino el beso para mi desgracia y acaricio mi rostro.

_-ven quiero enseñarte algo-_ dijo.

Tomo mi mano y me acerco hasta el proyector que estaba justo en una ventana.

_-observa-_ me dijo señalando hacia adentro de la estancia. Era una de las salas donde proyectaban las películas. Pero cuando detalle bien me di cuenta que era la misma sala donde estábamos viendo la película mis tíos y yo hace un rato. Busque entre la gente, con dificultad por la poca luz pero los encontré, divise a Jasper y a Alice viendo la película y charlando.

_-wao Jake! Es la sala donde veíamos la película! Desde aquí puedo ver a mis tíos!-_ dije emocionada, desde aquí podría verlos sin que se dieran cuenta y ver como ocurrían las cosas entre ellos.

_-sip señorita, desde aquí podemos verlos y no solo eso, tengo un plan para dejarlos a solas dentro de la sala. Sé que si no están solos jamás hablaran sobre sus sentimientos-_

_-wou Jake! Eres el mejor! Vez por qué te amo?-_ dije dándole un suave besito en los labios. _–umm, Jacob como harás para que se queden en la sala?-_ inquirí.

_-eso ya lo veras preciosa. Tú solo quédate aquí y observa, ya la película está por terminar, bajare y pondré la otra parte del plan en marcha.-_ dijo Jake con una sonrisa, acaricio mi rostro y salió de la sala de proyecciones.

Yo me quede un rato observando por la ventanilla y efectivamente a los pocos minutos la película termino. Vi como la gente se comenzaba a levantar de sus asientos y abandonaban la sala poco a poco. Jacob se acerco hacia mis tíos y les dijo algo. Ellos solo asintieron y se quedaron en sus puestos. Jacob también salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando solos finalmente a Alice y a Jasper.

Los contemple por un rato, charlaron de cosas que no alcance a comprender por la distancia y después se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida. Jasper intento abrir pero la puerta no se abrió.

_-está cerrada-_ dije para mí misma.

_-exactamente-_ sentí los brazos de Jake rodeando mi cintura. Di un respingo ante su silenciosa llegada. No lo sentí entrar.

_-Jake! Tonto me asustaste!-_ él solo soltó una carcajada.

_-lo siento Ness-_ me dijo y beso mi cabello.

_-que les dijiste para que se quedaran?-_ la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro, debió haberles dicho algo muy convincente para que accedieran a quedarse.

_-bueno pues les dije que aguardaran un momento en la sala, que al parecer hubo un percanse con sus parientes y que en un momento vendrían a hablar con ellos.-_ dijo tranquilamente.

_-Jacob! Pobres! Deben estar preocupados-_ dije en tono de regaño.

_-lo sé amor y lo lamento pero no se me ocurrió algo más brillante… además tu viste que intentaron salir, yo sabía que lo harían por eso les cerré la puerta-_ lo mire mal por eso y él me respondió _–tranquila mi hermana ira en 15 minutos a abrirles la puerta no te preocupes. Además mira el lado positivo aun están hablando, no se ven tan alterados-_ me dijo Jake y señalo hacia mis ellos.

Era cierto aun estaban hablando y al parecer Jasper le decía algo a mi tía para calmarla. Se quedaron callados un momento y Jasper acaricio suavemente la cara de Alice. Lo que paso a continuación me dejo completamente asombrada. Jasper se acerco lentamente a mi tía y la beso dulcemente en los labios. Chille de la emoción y Jacob me abrazo y beso mi cabeza.

_-ves? Te dije que todo saldría bien-_ me susurro _–ahora pequeña Cupido, vámonos démosle privacidad a los tortolos-_

Yo no quería irme quería quedarme a ver lo que pasaría después pero Jake me convención y salimos justo cuando su hermana les abrió la puerta a mis tíos y los dejo salir de la sala.

Llegamos al pasillo donde me había encontrado Jake hace un rato, lo abrace muy fuerte y enrede mis manos alrededor de su cuello, él automáticamente coloco las suyas en mis caderas.

_-no sabes lo feliz que me hace ver a mi tía con Jasper, es que son el uno para el otro! Alice es tan alegre, tan activa y Jasper es tan calmado, tiene la calma que sin duda le falta a ella. Serán muy felices lo sé-_ le dije mirándolo a los ojos, estaba que no cavia en mi de la felicidad, tenía un nuevo tío y un nuevo miembro en la familia.

_-claro que lo serán cielo, gracias a ti y a tu loco plan. Se amaran mucho, tanto como nosotros-_ dijo Jake mirándome directo a los ojos. _–Te amo-_ Me estremecí ante sus palabras, como siempre que él me decía que me amaba.

_-yo también Te amo-_ le dije con total y pura devoción. Él se acerco lentamente y unió nuestros labios, me concentre al máximo en ese beso, demostrándole lo feliz que me hace estar con él, ser su novia y su único amor como muchas veces él me juro.

Fue un beso inimaginable, nuestras lenguas danzaban sin parar, su boca no le daba tregua a la mía en una batalla de sentimientos encontrados, de demostraciones amor puro. Me sentía en el mismísimo cielo, tanto así que había olvidado lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, no escuchaba, no prestaba atención a nada más que no fueran los besos de mi Jake, el amor que nos tenemos y la sensación que sus labios me producían. Era una pequeña incoherente en sus brazos.

_-Renesmee Carli Cullen Swan! Que está pasando aquí!-_

Jake y yo nos separamos de golpe, él me miro con horror marcado en sus ojos. No voltee a ver quién era, reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Sentí como el calor del momento antes vivido abandonaba mi cuerpo y era suplantado por un frio atroz. Sentí un fuerte escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal, entonces supe que estaba metida en un problema, en un muy grande problema.

**Hola chicas! Disculpen por tardarme tanto! Pero es que es más fácil leerlo que escribirlo créanme! Y como estoy trabajando he estado complicada! Pero bueno lo prometido es deuda! Aquí tienen el capi! Quiero darle las gracias a mi mejor amigo en todo el ancho mundo, a mi hermano no-de sangre, a mi todo! Gabo eres el mejor! Gracias por aconsejarme! ;) espero que el capi les guste! Un beso y gracias por su apoyo! Las quiero un monton! :D**

**Mile.**


	14. Capitulo 14 Complices

**Capitulo 14. Cómplices. **

**Nessie POV**

_-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan! Que está pasando aquí!-_

Jake y yo nos separamos de golpe, él me miro con horror marcado en sus ojos. No voltee a ver quién era, reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Sentí como el calor del momento antes vivido abandonaba mi cuerpo y era suplantado por un frio atroz. Sentí un fuerte escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal, entonces supe que estaba metida en un problema, en un muy grande problema.

Me arme de valor y me voltee a hacerle frente a una muy furiosa Rosalie que me veía con reprobación y con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Jake no me abandono, tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya, lo mire una última vez para infundirme valor y me encare a mi tía.

_-emmm… hola tía! Cómo estás? Que sorpresa verte…-_

_-no te hagas la inteligente conmigo jovencita!-_ me interrumpió _–Renesmee! Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante espectáculo! Como vas a andar besuqueándote con este joven si apenas lo acabas de conocer! No es feo aunque ese bigote no me gusta pero igual eso no es de una niña respetable! Qué pensaría tu madre si te viera? Y tu padre! Dios moriría infartado! Renesmee me decepcionas tú no eres así! Nosotros no te criamos así!-_ hablo tan rápido, mi tía que a duras penas le pude entender pero eso último me dolió, nunca antes había decepcionado a alguien de mi familia, siempre fui la niña buena y ejemplar.

_-tía por favor déjame explicarte-_ le dije al borde de las lagrimas.

_-Sra. Rosalie, por favor déjenos hablar, ambos tenemos que explicar muchas cosas.-_ dijo mi Jake y me apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.

_-Rosalie, ellos tienen razón. Deja hablar a Nessie tal vez las cosas no son lo que parecen.-_ intervino la tía Alice de repente. No me había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

Rosalie la miro y Alice solo le asintió. Rosalie respiro hondo y nos miro a Jake a mí fijamente.

_-Está bien, ¿Qué nos estas ocultando Renesmee?-_ dijo finalmente.

Me sentía nerviosísima, sin darme cuenta comencé a sudar. Intente hablar pero las palabras se enredaban en mi garganta y no lograban salir de mi boca. Respire profundo varias veces para calmar mis nervios, pero abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar, no sabía ni cómo empezar, no le iba a decir "oh sabes tía él no es un trabajador del cine, lo bese porque es mi novio y está aquí disfrazado de encargado de cine para ayudarnos con el plan para unir a Alice y a Jasper, por cierto tía Alice tu no acabas de escuchar esto". Definitivamente no era algo brillante, y quizás era un poco sarcástico pero mi mente estaba hecha un caos.

Eso no paso desapercibido para Jacob, porque apretó mi mano suavemente y me miro como pidiendo permiso para hablar, yo solo lo mire con temor y asentí levemente. Él acaricio mi mejilla y hablo así:

_-Sra. Rosalie, Nessie no le está ocultando nada-_ se calló para quitarse el bigote falso de su cara y continuo _–sucede Sra. Rosalie que yo amo a su sobrina con todas mis fuerzas, y estoy aquí porque ella me lo pidió y no voy a…-_ no pudo terminara ya que mi tía lo interrumpió.

_-espera un momento, yo… yo a ti te conozco…-_ dijo Rosa algo dudosa.

_-claro que lo conocemos! Él es aquel niñito de pelo largo que siempre andaba con Nessie en el colegio! Lo recuerdas?-_ dijo Alice.

_-claro! Ya lo recuerdo! Es ese niño que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra! Drake?-_ inquirió viendo a mi novio con la cara un poco fruncida.

_-Jacob… y Sra. Rosalie, Sra. Alice yo estoy aquí porque amo a Nessie y hare cualquier cosa para estar a su lado, no permitiré que la alejen de mi y si quieren decírselo a la Sra. Bella háganlo yo estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a todo el mundo por estar con Renesmee.-_ finalizo Jake con firmeza.

Al oír sus palabras sentí como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. No solo por la seguridad con lo que dijo que estaría conmigo siempre si no por la incertidumbre de que nos quisieran separar. Al igual que Jake estoy dispuesta a todo para que no me separen de él, aunque eso signifique enfrentarme a toda mi familia para conseguirlo.

_-bueno Jacob, primero tengo que decirte que eres muy valiente al decirme lo mucho que amas a mi sobrina, Nessie es como mi hija y no permitiría que nada la ni nadie-_ dijo mi tía remarcando esto último _–la dañe pero… que sea la última vez que me llamas señora si quieres que los apoye!-_ chillo mi tía algo molesta. Yo no me lo podía creer!

_-querrás decir que sea la última vez que NOS LLAMAS señoras! Qué? Acaso somos tan viejas?-_ dijo tía Alice indignada. Inmediatamente se formo una sonrisa en mi cara. Voltee a ver a Jake y su boca literalmente tocaba el piso. Tenía los ojos como platos viendo a mis tías. Solté una risita de júbilo.

_-eso quiere decir que…?-_ deje la oración a medias.

_-si cielo, eso quiere decir que no nos molesta que tengas novio, jamás podría alejarte de alguien que te hace feliz, sé que eso te dañaría y no soportaría eso.-_ Dijo Rosalie con una gran sonrisa. No me aguante y la abrace muy fuerte a ella y a Alice, sabía que no me dejarían mal.

_-gracias, gracias tías! Las amo! Gracias!-_ chille con los ojos un poco húmedos por la alegría.

_-y nosotras a ti cariño, _"plus que ma propre vie"_.-_ dijo Alice abrazándome. Uso la frase de la familia Cullen, mi madre siempre me la dice. Significa algo así como "Más que a mi propia vida" y la usamos para expresar cuanto nos amamos y para sellar promesas. Al escucharla me alegre muchísimo porque me estaban dando certeza de que me apoyarían y que no debía dudar de ellas.

_-Plus que ma propie vie…-_ susurro Tía Rosalie separándose de mí para acariciar mi rostro.

_-plus que m apropie vie…-_ dije yo mirándola a los ojos.

_-pero muchacho que haces parado allí? Ven y dar un abrazo a tus nuevas tías.-_ dijo Alice sonriendo mientras le hacía señas a Jacob que aun no salía de su shock y miraba la escena con la boca abierta.

_-emm… yo, yo… Gracias-_ fue lo único que articulo mi novio y abrazo a Alice con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y felicidad marcada en cada fracción de su rostro. Cuando Alice lo soltó se acerco tímidamente a Rosalie. Ella lo miro con cara severa y le sostuvo la mirada unos minutos, Jake también la miro fijamente sin inmutarse, luego asintió y mi tía sonrió y abrió los brazos y lo atrajo así si.

_-los chicos!-_ exclamo Alice. _–deben estar buscándonos como locas!-_

_-cierto Ali! Los olvide por completo! Emmett debe estar preocupado vamos.-_ me miro y yo puse mi mejor puchero, quería despedirme de Jake como se debe. _–oh por Dios! Está bien! Pero no te demores jovencita aun tienes que contarme muchas cosas…-_ me dijo apuntándome con su fino dedo. Sonreí con suficiencia.

_-Si tía Rosalie!-_ dije como niña buena, fue cuando recordé lo que paso entre Alice y Jazz, así que decidí desviar un poquito la atención hacia ella. _–aunque yo creo que no soy la única que tiene algo que contar… verdad tía Alice?-_ concluí con inocencia.

Rosalie volteo a ver a Alice, mi tía primero se puso pálida y después un fuerte color carmesí adorno sus mejillas.

_-eeemm… yo… Vamos a buscar a los chicos-_ dijo algo seria y me miro con ojos entrecerrados. Me reí por lo bajo.

Mi tía se dio la vuelta y se fue sin esperar a Rosalie. Rosalie después de decirme que tenia 15 minutos para despedirme, salió corriendo detrás de Alice, le sacaría todo así se a punta de chantajes.

_-qué rayos fue eso?-_ dijo Jake sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

_-nada… ellas son así-_ le dije con una sonrisa mientras me volteaba a verlo.

_-si ya veo, pero no me refiero a eso… creí que se opondrían, que armarían un escándalo, que llamarían a la policía, el FBI, la CIA, la milicia, los bomberos… en fin que me mandarían a ejecutar por ser tu novio…-_ dijo sobándose el cuello y con una sonrisa de lado, me recordó un poco a mi padre.

_-ay si eres exagerado!-_ le dije y solté una carcajada, la verdad es que tal vez solo tal vez harían algo así. Me acerque más a él y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, me pare de puntitas y le di un suave besito.

_-gracias…-_ susurre juntando su frente con la mía.

_-gracias? Por qué?-_ me dijo mostrándome sus blancos dientes en una hermosa sonrisa.

_-por amarme y por enfrentarte a mis tías sin importar el peligro que eso conlleve-_

_-no tienes nada que agradecerme, yo soy el que tiene que darte las gracias por amarme así como tú solo sabes hacerlo, y por hacerme tan feliz. Gracias Renesmee, gracias mi Ness.-_ susurro viéndome a los ojos.

_-Te amo- dije_

_-Te amo-_ dijo él y unió sus labios con los míos.

_-amor tienes que irte, tus tíos te esperan-_ me dijo al terminar el beso.

_-lo sé… pero no quiero irme. Te veré mañana?-_le dije esperanzada.

_-dalo por hecho-_dijo guiñándome un ojo. _–paso por ti a tu casa y nos vamos juntos al colegio. Te amo hermosa.-_

_-genial! Te amo guapo. Te veo mañana.-_ le di un último beso y me fui a la salida a buscar a mis tíos. Me fui casi flotando de la felicidad, ahora contaba con el apoyo de mis queridas tías y todo sería más fácil, cuando llegara la hora de hablar con mamá y papá se que ellas estarán allí para darme fuerzas y ser mis cómplices en todo.

Más tarde, ya en mi cama a punto de dormirme, comencé a recordar todo lo vivido el día de hoy, fue un día estupendo, Jasper y Alice estaban juntos, mi familia estaba más unida que nunca, mis tías sabían sobre Jake y no lo juzgaban y lo aceptaban, sencillamente un día perfecto. Antes de dormir busque una foto mía y de Jake en mi celular. La observe por largo rato, le di un beso a la pantalla y sonreí.

_-perfectamente perfecto-_ susurre _–te amo Jake.-_ y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Hola chicas! Aquí esta! Cortito pero bueno me gusto como quedo! Prometo actualizar más seguido! Las quiero gracias por leerme! Y voten por mi! =$ juju mil gracias! **

**Besos y cariños**

**Mile.**


	15. Capitulo 15 Explicaciones

**Capitulo 15. Explicaciones **

**Nessie POV**

Me levante temprano para alistarme para el colegio. Me bañe, me arregle y baje a desayunar con mi familia, mis tíos y abuelos se iban mañana así que hoy después de la escuela haríamos una pequeña reunión familiar.

Llegue al comedor y ya toda mi familia estaba en la mesa desayunando.

_-buenos días a todos!-_ canturree alegremente al sentarme en la mesa.

_-buenos días cielo, como dormiste hoy?-_ me dijo mi madre mientras me daba un beso en la frente y me servía un plato con fruta picada y un vaso de jugo.

_-bien mami! Que hambre tengo!-_ y me dispuse a comerme mi plato de frutas.

Todos en la mesa comíamos tranquilamente, todos estaban sentados al lado de sus respectivas parejas. Cuando vi a Alice y a Jasper juntos dándose miraditas tiernas y hablando entre ellos me sentí realmente feliz, mi tía se merecía a un caballero como Jasper, esa era la palabra que podía describirlo a él y a todos los hombres de mi familia, incluyendo a mi Jake, unos caballeros, siempre dispuestos a dar su vida por la mujer amada. Termine mi comida y me serví unos panes tostados para comérmelos con mermelada, en verdad estaba hambrienta.

Coloque los panes en mi plato y busque la mermelada, pero estaba del otro lado de la mesa cerca de tía Rosalie.

_-Rosa me pasas la mermelada?-_ le dije

_-claro amor, ten-_ tomo la mermelada y me la dio en la mano, pero antes de soltarla me miro a los ojos y movió sus labios diciéndome "ahora hablamos" sin pronunciar palabra o sonido alguno.

Yo solo asentí y sonreí, estoy segura que quiera saber más sobre Jake. Note que me miraban, voltee en la dirección de donde venia la mirada y vi a Alice sonriéndome, después me guiño un ojo y entendí que ella también querría una explicación con lujos y detalles. Me sente en mi puesto y me comi mis panes tostados con rapidez, aparte de que tenía hambre se estaba haciendo tarde y Jacob no tardaría en pasar por mí. Termine mis tostadas y mire mi reloj, ya casi era la hora. Me levante de la mesa y lleve a la cocina los platos sucios para fregarlos.

_-déjalo así cielo, yo los friego.-_ dijo mi mamá detrás de mí. Me voltee y la vi sonriéndome. Le di un abrazo.

_-gracias mami-_ cuando me disponía a salir de la cocina ella me llamo.

_-Nessie, que es eso que tienes que explicarle a tu tía Rosalie?-_ dijo. Me sorprendió que mamá se diera cuenta, había olvidado lo observadora que es. Me puse nerviosa no podía ni quería aun contarle sobre mi relación con Jacob, me da miedo su reacción.

_-a tía Rosa?... mami todavía no lo sabes?-_ se me prendió el foco al recordar a Alice, se que me matara porque cada vez que me meto en problemas la uso como escusa pero esta vez en verdad necesita desviar la atención de mamá.

_-saber qué?-_ dijo con la duda marcada en el rostro.

_-lo que paso ayer con Jasper y Alice! A poco Rosalie no te dijo?-_ dije con inocencia poniendo mis brazos en forma de jarra sobre mi cintura.

_-pues no… a parte de lo que ya es realmente obvio de que se gustan… pero que paso hija cuéntame!-_ a mamá le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, Alice era su mejor amiga desde la secundaria y si no fuera por ella, mamá y papá no se hubieran conocido.

_-mamá tenias que ver lo que paso en la sala de cine!-_ le adelante pero mire el reloj de la cocina y vi que ya se me hacia tarde. _–Ma se me hace tarde! hablamos cuando llegue del colegio! Te amo Adiós…-_ y salí de la cocina a buscar mis cosas para irme.

Me despedí de mi familia y salí a encontrarme con Jake que ya me esperaba en su auto a las afuera de mi casa.

_-hola hermosa-_ saludo Jake cuando me monte en su auto, coloco un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Sonreí como tonta, amaba esas caricias tan tiernas de su parte.

_-hola amor! Perdón por demorar tanto! Pero mamá me estaba preguntando sobre Alice y Jazz… tenias mucho tiempo esperándome?-_ le pregunte

_-umm, la verdad no mucho pero cada instante sin ti para mi es eterno-_ dijo mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo rumbo al colegio. Me sonroje por sus palabras, a veces me parecía increíble amarlo tanto y que él me amara igual que yo. 

El camino transcurrió sin menos, entre pláticas, risas y sonrojos de mi parte. Jacob aun no se podía creer que mis tías lo aceptaran así sin más, los dos estábamos muy felices por eso. Me confesó que al principio le dio miedo la expresión de Rosalie, creyó que se lo comería vivo pero después se sintió aliviado al ver que contábamos con su apoyo. Ya en el colegio quedamos en almorzar junto con los chicos como siempre, me acompaño hasta mi salón y luego se fue a su clase.

_-aun no te puedo creer que tu tía Rosalie esté dispuesta a ayudarlos!-_ me dijo Marian cuando estábamos en el salón esperando a que llegara el profesor de historia. – de verdad, o sea lo creo de Alice que es tan… tan no se! tan ella! Pero de Rosalie! Que siempre ha sido de carácter fuerte, en verdad me sorprende.- dijo con un jadeo de asombro.

_-si a mí también me sorprendió, pero gracias a Dios todo salió bien y están dispuestas a ayudarme con mamá…-_ me dio un escalofrió al pensar en una posible reacción de Bella. Mamá nunca hacia lo que uno creía lógico, por lo menos eso era lo que papá suele decir.

_-no te preocupes Ness!-_ comenzó Emily.

_-tus tías son las mejores y convencerán a tu mamá!-_ termino Katty. _–Pero en verdad es sorprendente que Rosalie se haya quedado tan tranquila-_ agrego.

_-cierto, cierto-_ dijo Emi. _–pero cuéntanos! Que paso con Jasper y Alice! No nos contantes bien!-_ sonreí al ver su emoción y no pude más que relatarles todo lo que había pasado y en lo que Jacob me ayudo.

Las chicas se reiron un monton por lo que les conte, sobre todo por la ocurrencia de Jacob de ponerse ese feo bigote. Estuvimos un buen rato charlando de todo un poco hasta que el profesor llego y nos dio la clase, gracias al cielo el tiempo paso volando y llego la hora del almuerzo rápido. Salí del salón feliz de la vida porque vería a mi adorado y perfecto novio. Al llegar a la cafetería en compañía de mis amigas pude divisar a los chicos sentados en una mesa esperándonos, Jake me sonrió y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

_-belleza…-_ me dijo y beso mi mejilla tiernamente cuando me senté a su lado. Me sonroje en el acto y luego acaricie su rostro.

_-hola amor!-_ le dije, el sonrió por mi entusiasmo, cuando lo veía después de un buen rato de estar lejos de él me ponía muy eufórica.

_-me encanta cuando te veo feliz… hace que te veas más hermosa, si eso es posible…-_ dijo Jake mientras me acercaba a él para besarme en el cuello, volví a sonrojarme.

_-oigan chicos adivinen quienes ya son una feliz pareja legal y formalmente frente a toda la familia…?-_ dijo Emi como quien no quiere la cosa. La fulmine con la mirada provocando que ella soltara una carcajada.

No éramos legales completamente solo lo sabían mis tías, faltaban mis padres y era eso precisamente lo que más me aterraba, pero algún día tendría que decírselos y sé que Jake estará tan dispuesto como yo a llevarse al mundo por delante si es necesario para poder estar juntos.

_-de verdad Jake? Y por qué no nos dijiste nada Bro? Eres un pillín!-_ dijo Seth mientras golpeaba suavemente en el brazo a Jake que estaba sentado a su lado. Jake y yo lo miramos mal y él comenzó a reír como loco.

_-Si yo fuera tu no me burlaría tanto…-_ le dije a Seth mirándome las uñas como quien no quiere la cosa _–porque por allí me conto el pajarito del Twitter… alguien está a punto de ser novio legal…-_ dije mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Seth dejo de reírse abruptamente, me miro con los ojos como platos y un sonrojo poco inusual apareció en su rostro.

Jaja! Toma eso! Y el marcador es Nessie y Jake 1, amigos bromistas 0.

Emily que estaba sentada al lado de Seth casi se ahoga con un pedazo de algo que comía al escucharme. Seth le dio leves golpecitos en la espalda y cuando se recupero me vio con cara asesina. Escuche a Jake reírse por lo bajo y estuve a punto de soltar una tremenda carcajada pero se me adelanto Katty.

_-jajaja! ay Geme! Creo que eso fue un golpe bajo! Jajaja-_concluyo Katty casi llorando de la risa. Todos nos unimos a sus risas menos Emii y Seth que parecían un par de tomates.

Emily vio a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados y Katty paro de reír a verla, y cambio su expresión a una de horror, previendo lo que lo que se le avecinaba.

_-y tú que de que te burlas Geme? Si no me equivoco no soy yo la que tiene un romance clandestino con cierto chico guapo primo de Embry…-_ soltó mordazmente Emily mirando a su hermana retadoramente. Katty también la miro fijamente igual de retadora.

Todo se quedo en silencio en la mesa. Por un momento creí que se iban a matar hasta que…

_-ay Geme! Eso me dolió!-_ dijo Katty haciendo un puchero _– mala!-_ termino tirándole el tenedor con el que comía su almuerzo. Todos comenzamos a reírnos de nuevo.

_-jajaja eso les pasa por tener novio en el cole! Jajaja yo por eso no tengo!-_ se burlo Marian de todos nosotros mientras nos señala y nos sacaba la lengua. En la mesa la miramos mal, esto no es justo! Si todos en la mesa fuimos objeto de burla en la mesa, ella no sería la excepción!

_-quien no tiene novio?-_ dijo una voz a las espaldas de Marian. Mi amiga dejo de reír en seco y sus ojos se pusieron como platos. Ensanche mi sonrisa al ver quién era, esto se estaba poniendo bueno.

_-que haces….tú… aquí…?-_ dijo Marian tartamudeando mientras se giraba lentamente para ver a su novio Gabriel que se materializo de la nada detrás de ella.

_-vaya recibimiento que le das a tu novio que no ves desde hace días…-_ dijo el poniendo carita de cordero a medio morir. Todos estallamos en una sonora carcajada unísona que provoco que los demás chicos dentro de la cafetería nos vieran extrañados.

_-jajajajaja! Y ella que se burlaba de nosotros! Jajajaja-_ soltó Seth a punto de llorar de la risa.

Marian se pudo colorada, algo muy raro en ella y nos mando a callar a todos.

_-ay cállense tontos! Amor que haces aquí? Como te dejaron pasar?-_ le dijo a su novio mientras lo abrazaba.

_-pues vine a visitarte, ya te extrañaba… y además yo tengo mis influencias en este colegio-_ dijo Gabo de manera picara. Marian lo miro fijamente y enarco una ceja, él solo sonrió ampliamente.

_-está bien, está bien vine a retirar una constancia de haber estudiado aquí… en la universidad me la pidieron. Le quitas el romanticismo!-_ dijo él con fingido aire dolido.

_-Ay lo siento amor!-_ dijo Marian soltando una leve risilla y lo beso en los labios.

_-y tu ya ni saludas verdad? Claro como ahora eres universitario…-_ dijo Quil dirigiéndose a Gabo cruzando los brazos y le torciendo el gesto enfurruñado. Gabo es ex alumno del colegio. Cuando estudiaba aquí él y los chicos eran muy unidos, sobre todo Quil y él. Quil lo veía como su hermano.

_-discúlpame bebé! También hay suficiente para ti!-_ le respondió Gabriel haciendo gestos de raro y cambiando la voz a una tipo travestí de feria.

_-ven a mis brazos Guapetón!-_ le dijo Quil en un tono igual de gay. Luego se abrazaron fuertemente. Los muchachos no tardaron en burlarse de ellos.

_-ay vale… estos dos como que tienen algo raro…-_ dijo Seth y se echaron todos a reír.

_-par de maricones! Ya dejen la cosa que nos están mirando raro los estudiantes…-_ dijo Embry y se estremeció levemente. Todos nos reímos.

_-es que yo no soy de hierro!-_ dijo Quil y nos fulmino a todos con la mirada. Seguimos riendo.

Gabriel volvió al lado de su novia y esta lo miro un poco mal. Él le sonrio y le acaricio la mejilla.

_-si no fuera porque he comprobado que no eres gay, probablemente ahorita estaría asustada-_ todos reímos de nuevo ante el comentario de Marian.

_-comprobado? Ay Marian como lo comprobaste… -_ Katty lo pillo al vuelo y comenzó a fastidiar a Marian. Ella se puso roja y le saco la lengua. No podíamos parar de reír, ya me dolía el abdomen de todo el tiempo que teníamos riendo.

Unos minutos después Gabriel fue a buscar su constancia en compañía de su novia. Y salieron abrazados de la cafetería. Nos quedamos un rato mas bromeando el resto del almuerzo hasta que llego la hora de regresar a clases.

Las horas pasaron volando y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en el auto de mi Jake llegando a mi casa. Me despedí de él con un beso y un gran Te amo y entre a mi casa.

Al entrar ya mi familia estaba reunida y todos charlaban alegremente. Por las bromas de tío Emmett ya habían destapado la olla sobre el romance de Alice y Jasper. Ambos estaban sentados muy juntos y rojos como tomates. El abuelo miraba mal a Emm cuando decía algún comentario fuera de lugar y a veces miraba a Jasper con seriedad. La abuela me conto que el abue, estaba un poco celoso de Jasper, Alice era su niñita y le costaba compartirla. Aunque según la abuela Esme, eso se le iba a pasar. Nuevamente el tiempo paso volando y ya entrada la noche nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a dormir.

Subí a mi habitación y me metí directo a la ducha, me di un rápido baño que me relajo me puse mi piyama y me senté frente al tocador de mi cuarto para mirarme al espejo mientras me peinaba. Estaba trenzando mi cabello cuando unos leves golpecitos en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

_-pase…-_ susurre. Vi aparecer por la puerta a mis tías, me sonrieron y entraron a mi habitación. Alice se sentó en mi cama y tía Rosa se acerco a mí para terminarme de peinar.

_-ni creas que se nos ha olvidado que nos debes una explicación detallada…-_ dijo al fin terminado de trenzarme el cabello y poniéndome una liga. Suspire resignada y me voltee para encararlas.

_-y entonces… qué quieren saber?-_ dije al fin.

_-absolutamente todo!-_ chillo Alice incorporándose a la conversación.

_-bueno…-_ y comencé a relatarles toda mi historia con Jake desde que éramos niños, como me di cuenta que lo amaba como algo más que un amigo y de todo lo que vivimos hasta ahorita. Ellas solo respondía con leves asentimientos de cabeza hasta que termine mi relato.

_-interesante historia mi niña-_ dijo Rosa acariciándome el cabello.

_-si… pero hay algo que aun no me queda claro- dijo Alice - exactamente cuál es el problema con Bella? -_

_-pues el problema tía-_ dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y me tiraba en la cama _–es que mamá no acepta a Jake, dice que no tengo edad para tener una relación, que él es un adolescente inconsciente y mil tonterías más y me da miedo no quiero sepárame de Jacob-_dije hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada para no llorar ante esa perspectiva.

_-Ness, sabes que cuentas con nosotras y vamos a ayudarte en todo, Jacob es un buen muchacho y no me parecen justos los prejuicios de Bella.-dijo Rosa._

_-a mí tampoco me parecen y me es muy extraño el comportamiento de Bella! Pero tranquila sobrina! Yo misma me encargare de persuadir a Bella para que cambie de opinión, ya sabes lo que un Cullen promete un Cullen lo cumple!-_ dijo Alice acariciándome la espalda. Yo voltee y le sonreí a ambas y las abrace. Estuvimos un rato abrazadas compartiendo un momento Tías-Sobrina que hace mucho no tenia.

_-bueno ahora si a dormir muñequita, mañana hay que estudiar-_ concluyo Rosalie acariciándome la mejilla. _–buenas noches cielo-_ beso mi frente y se levanto de la cama.

_-buenas noches linda!-_ dijo Alice besando también mi frente.

_-buenas noches tías! Las quiero-_

_-y nosotras a ti!-_ dijo Alice apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta.Me quede un rato meditando sus palabras y rogando porque mi madre recapacitara y mirara con buenos ojos a Jake y poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconsciencia de un sueño profundo.

**Hola mis queridos lectores! Disculpen la demora! Pero como comencé a trabajar otra vez… he estado corta de imaginación! =S pero prometo ponerme las pilas! Quería comentar que ya la historia está entrando a su etapa final! Juro que el final ser Épico! :D muchas gracias por leer! Y dejen muchos comentarios! Eso es lo que me motiva a escribir! Muchos besos y cariños! **

**Mile.**


	16. COMUNICADO :

**Comunicado**

A todos mis queridos lectores, quería notificarles que de momento, entiéndase bien, solo de momento, ya que por razones personales y ajenas a mi voluntad no dispongo de suficiente tiempo para escribir, mis más sinceras disculpas, de verdad agradezco que se tomen el tiempo y la molestia para leer lo que he escrito, prometo, es más juro que la terminare, solo necesito tiempo, cada vez que pueda hare un capi y lo subiré pero de verdad perdónenme, he estado demasiado complicada y al parecer la inspiración huyo de mi y no me atrevo a escribir algo por temor a presentarles algo mal y mamarracho, espero no perder los pocos seguidores que tengo en esta página, los quiero un montón y mil gracias por su apoyo, recuerden que ustedes son la motivación para los humildes escritores como yo, sin mas nada que agregar se despide momentáneamente:

Milexy Pinto (Mile Black Cullen)

La Autora.


	17. Capitulo 16 Piscinada

**Capitulo 16. Piscinada**

**Nessie POV **

A la mañana siguiente me sentía fatal, me dolía el cuello y no había dormido muy bien. Me pareció extraño pero no le di mucha importancia. Me arregle y aliste, cuando se hizo la hora me fui al colegio.

Jacob ya me esperaba allí, me sonrió y me abrió la puerta del auto.

_-hola hermosa, como amaneces?-_

_-bien… dentro de lo que cabe…-_ agregue en voz baja para mí, pero al parecer me oyó.

_-dentro de lo que cabe? Por qué amor? Que te paso?-_ dijo mi Jake visiblemente preocupado.

_-dormí en una mala posición…-_dije sonrojada-_me duele el cuello-_

_-ay amor! Después te consentiré para que se te quite el malestar.-_ dijo mi adorado novio mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi frente sus palabras me reconfortaron, cuando él me mimaba olvidaba todo lo que me aquejaba.

La mañana transcurrió muy rápido, las horas de clases se fueron volando y cuando menos me lo espere ya estaba en casa ayudando a preparar la cena para esta noche que sería especial, ya que mi adorada familia se regresaría de nuevo a Forks. Según lo planeado íbamos a hacer una parrillada. No eran ni las 6 de la tarde, pero los hombres de la casa se encontraban en el patio asando la carne entre bromas y relajos, mientras que nosotras las mujeres en la cocina picábamos los ingredientes necesarios para una ensalada al mismo tiempo que charlábamos alegremente. Mama, la abuela y tía Rosa nos llevaban la delantera a Alice y a mí con eso de picar alimentos, yo no tenía mucha práctica y Alice ni se diga. Yo estaba terminando de picar unos tomates cuando la tia Alice llamo la atención de todas.

_-chicas y madre… tengo que pedirles su opinión en algo…-_ dijo Alice seriamente, algo que nos sorprendió a todas ya que por lo general para ella todo era relajado.

_-a ver cielo, que opinión quieres?-_ dijo la abuela dejando lo que hacía y acercándose a ella.

_-umm, pues madre veras, bueno verán… ya no es un secreto para nadie que Jasper y yo nos gustamos-_ comenzó mi tía –_y ya oficialmente estamos saliendo… pero resulta que después de mucho pensarlo yo… yo me di cuenta que no quiero volver a Forks… quiero quedarme aquí en Phoenix para vivir esto que está comenzando entre Jasper y yo y me encantaría sinceramente que me apoyaran en esto...-_ termino mi tia con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y clavando sus ojos en los de mi abuela.

Mi abuela le sostuvo la mirada contemplándola en silencio por unos minutos luego le respondió:

_-estas cien por ciento segura de tu decisión Alice?-_

_-si madre, es lo que quiero, además puedo terminar todos los proyectos pendientes que tengo para la línea de ropa de la próxima temporada y aun tengo el apartamento que uso cuando tengo que venir a Phoenix por cualquier cosa, puedo vivir allí y…-_

_-Alice, cariño no tienes que darme escusas_- la interrumpió la abuela _–ya eres una adulta y si estás segura y satisfecha de tu decisión estaré muy feliz de apoyarte hijita-_ dijo la abuela mientras acariciaba el rostro de mi tia y después la abrazo.

Contemplar esa escena me dio mucho que pensar el resto de la tarde. Sabía que tarde o temprano (y esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano) tendría que enfrentarme a mis padres y contarles sobre mi relación con Jacob, tendría que afrontar mis miedos tal como lo hizo mi tía. Cuando la familia se fue y solo Alice se quedo pude conversar con ella sobre el tema, no me extraño que me dijera lo que ya suponía, que las cosas se resolvían hablando y que tenía que afrontar ese temor en el que yo me había dejando envolver durante tanto tiempo.

Nuevamente dormí fatal, di muchas vueltas en la cama reventándome la cabeza pensando en cómo hacer para hablar con mis padres, había decidido que lo haría lo antes posible y si algo saque de papá fue la terquedad. Esa noche me prometí a mí misma, envuelta en las sabanas de algodón de mi cama que no descansaría hasta sacar esta hermosa verdad a la luz. Que Jacob y yo nos amamos y nada en el mundo nos va a separar.

_-amor ya me estas preocupando, tienes varios días tensa, te sucede algo?-_ me dijo Jake a la hora del almuerzo logrando que todos se fijaran en mi. Lo mire con el seño fruncido y él solo acaricio mi mejilla en respuesta.

_-no es nada Jake, es solo que el estrés del colegio está causando estragos en mí- _

_-por Dios Nessie, si eres el mejor promedio del salón, no veo el porqué de tu estrés..-_ dijo Marian. La mire mal por eso, no quería hablar con Jacob aun sobre lo que decidí, quería esperar un momento más oportuno, no soltárselo delante de todos en la hora de almuerzo.

_-es solo eso-_ puntualice mirando a Marian fijamente _–solo necesito distraerme y descansar un rato de la presión del colegio.-_

_-descansar de la presión del colegio, dices Ness? Pues te tengo la solución!-_ dijo Seth de repente sorprendiéndonos a todos.

_-de que hablas Seth?-_ Dijo mi Jake

_-pues de esto-_ dijo mientras nos entregaba unos folletos a todos.

_-Ocean Park?-_ dijeron las gemelas al unisonó.

_-Exacto, el mejor parque de piscinas de Phoenix!-_ aclaro un Seth muy sonriente.

_-nene, acaso ese no es el nombre del complejo de piscins que administran tus papás?-_ pregunto Emily

_-emm si-_

_-Seth le estás haciendo publicidad a domicilio a tus padres?- _pregunto Embry viéndolo raro.

_-es que hay que contribuir al desarrollo sustentable de la familia, querido Embry-_ dijo Seth en un tono muy profesional, todos soltamos una carcajada pero Embry seguía viéndolo de forma extraña, hasta que agrego:

_-emm, creo que no entendí-_ las risas de todos fueron aun mas fuertes.

_-te lo traduzco mi buen amigo-_ respondió Seth conservando su todo de ejecutivo

_-por favor…-_ dijo Embry con el seño fruncido

_-de algo hay que vivir!-_ grito Seth mientras le daba un zape a Embry en la cabeza. Todos soltamos la carcajada ante sus ocurrencias. Esos dos siempre nos hacían reír.

_-no hablando en serio Seth a que va todo este rollo de Ocean Park?-_ pregunto Katty.

_-pues que mis padres están reinaugurando las piscinas y están todos cordialmente invitados! Será genial chicos! Así podremos distraernos un rato del estrés del colegio-_ puntualizo Seth. Su idea me encanto, será la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Jake acerca de lo que pienso hacer y al parecer a nadie le desagrado la propuesta de nuestro amigo ya que todos comenzaron a imaginar lo bien que la pasaríamos ese dia.

Después de mucho platicar sobre el día de la Piscinada finalmente termino la hora de almuerzo y volvimos a nuestras clases. El resto de la semana paso igualmente volando y el día sábado me reuní con mis amigos y mi adorado Jake para irnos todos juntos a Ocena Park.

Todos decidimos irnos en la miniband de Embry, era el auto más grande y allí entraríamos todos sin problemas.

Los chicos en el auto iban conversando alegremente, yo de vez en cuando participaba en las conversaciones pero después me abstraía mirando a la ventana y pensando la mejor manera de explicarle a mis padres mi situación con Jacob.

_-amor que te pasa? Has estado muy distraída.-_ susurro Jacob en mi oído provocando que pegara un brinquito en mi asiento.

_-no nada… umm bueno la verdad Jake es que necesito hablar contigo pero en privado.- _le dije al fin.

_-Ness me asustas, sucede algo malo?-_ la cara de mi Jake era de preocupación total, su gesto me enterneció y no pude evitar acariciar su rostro.

_-tranquilo, no te preocupes no es nada malo, solo quiero que sepas lo que he pensado-_ Jake asintió con la cabeza, beso mi mano y no hizo mención de nada más durante el camino.

Al llegar a Ocean Park Seth nos esperaba en la entrada. Después de saludarnos a todos nos invito a pasar.

_-bueno chicos, bienvenidos al paraíso!-_ las puertas se abrieron revelando ante nosotros un mundo que parecía irreal.

Toboganes de agua de todos los tamaños y longitudes, piscinas por doquier y como las prefieras, buena música y gente disfrutando sin parar. Mire a Jake con una enorme sonrisa y entrelazando su mano con la mía me sonrió de vuelta diciéndome:

_-a donde usted decida mi lady- _y beso mi mano haciendo una reverencia. Solté una risilla baja y le seguí el juego.

_-pues por lo pronto dediquémonos a divertirnos mi lord-_ y nos fuimos con el resto de nuestros amigos a disfrutar de las piscinas.

Recorrimos todo el lugar antes de decidirnos a probar alguna piscina, Ocean Park es realmente grande! Hasta tiene una playa artificial! Entre todos planeamos una pequeña rutina para no perdernos de nada, quedamos en divertirnos primero con los toboganes, después iríamos a nadar en las piscinas olímpicas y supuestamente haríamos una competencia de clavados, luego pasearíamos un rato por la playa artificial en unos pequeños botecitos a pedales que tienen y por ultimo conoceríamos la discoteca submarina, si submarina, estaba bajo las piscina olímpica y el pequeño lago en el centro del complejo.

Habíamos hecho la mitad de nuestro itinerario y ya estábamos en los botes en la playa y quise aprovechar ese momento de soledad para hablar con Jake.

_-Jacob…-_ susurre su nombre para que me prestara atención, el me miro con dulzura y yo sin más le solté todo lo que pensaba. Jake me escucho en silencio y asintiendo levemente una que otras veces, para cuando acabe mi discurso ya llevábamos un buen rato sentados en la arena y seguía contemplándome sin decir nada. Me desespere.

_-Jake dime algo!-_ estalle finalmente.

_-Nessie, cielo que quieres que te diga? Aparte de que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de que al fin tengas el valor suficiente de afrontar a tus padres, créeme no estás sola yo estoy aquí contigo y te apoyare con esto, saldremos adelante juntos-_ tomo mi mano entre las suyas _–hablare con tus padres y asumiré cualquier riesgo pero no me separare de ti, nunca, estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas, me entiendes? Jamás de los jamases me separaran de ti!-_ la certeza de sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza abrumándome, tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese con ansias, con pasión y sobre todo con amor dejándole claro cuánto creía en él y en lo nuestro.

Terminamos el beso y nos quedamos abrazados un buen rato, hasta que mi estomago me hizo salir de nuestra burbuja rugiendo sonoramente, Jake me miro con una sonrisa y yo me sonroje.

_-lo siento, tengo hambre-_ dije provocando una risita de su parte. El me soltó de su abrazo y nos levantamos para irnos hasta la zona de piscinas para comer algo en el mini bar. No había rastros de nuestros amigos así que decidimos comer sin ellos. Le dije a Jake que me esperara en una de las mesas cercanas a la piscina principal mientras yo iba al bar a pedir algo de comer.

El camarero tomó mi orden y dijo que me la llevarían a la mesa en cuanto estuviera lista, le di una linda sonrisa y me fui caminando hacia donde me esperaba mi novio.

Los intestinos se me revolvieron cuando vi a la zorra de Leah Clearwater, insinuándosele a mi Jake, respire profundo e intente calmarme pinzando mi el puente de mi nariz en un gesto parecido al de mi padre. Me obligue a mi misma a creer que Jacob se desharía de ella en un momento y estaríamos tranquilos de nuevo. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que la cosa esa, se acercaba a mi novio y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y lo besaba. Jacob intentaba empujarla la cosa esa parecía una garrapata pegada a él. Eso colmo mi casi inexistente paciencia, sentí como la sangre hervía por mis venas, bajo mi piel y llegue a la mesa en un par de zancadas.

_-Jacob William Black! Qué demonios pasa aquí!-_ grite casi escupiendo veneno.

_-Nessie no es lo que piensas!-_ dijo Jacob con los ojos casi desorbitados por la sorpresa y logrando sacarse a Leah de encima. Ella me miro con una sonrisita de placer y ahí sí que no se la aguante.

_-si yo sé que no es lo que yo pienso! Y tu ven aquí maldita ramera!-_ agarre a la cosa esa de los largos cabellos negros y la arrastre por el piso. No sé de donde había sacado tanta fuerza pero no me importo, la seguí jalando y escuchar como ella gritaba me causaba placer. Ella como pudo se puso de pie y logro zafarse de mi agarre y comenzó la verdadera pelea. Empezamos a arañarnos y jalarnos del cabello como dos locas. Nunca he sido peleona, soy más bien de las que apoyan la paz y todas estas situaciones de agarrarse de los moños por un hombre me parecen absurdas y degradantes pero mi paciencia y mis creencias tenían un límite que Leah Clearwater cruzo. Seguimos golpeándonos, arañándonos y hasta mordiéndonos cuando perdimos el equilibrio y caímos a la piscina, sin embargo no nos detuvimos y seguimos luchando. Estaba a punto de acorralar a Leah contra la pared cuando un par de brazos me jalaron por cintura y otro par más me la quitaba a ella de las manos.

Nos sacaron del agua con brusquedad y nos sujetaron con fuerza, estaba tan enojada que no me había percatado del montón de gente que se había formado en torno a nosotros y nuestra pelea, mi rabia disminuyo un poco pero aun forcejeaba con quien fuera que me tenia sujeta, volteé para morderlo o algo así para poder liberarme cuando vi a Jacob intentando calmarme.

_-Nessie ya! Cálmate!-_me grito y su cara tenía una genuina expresión de miedo, de las que muy pocas veces he visto en él. Inmediatamente mi rabia se esfumo así como se había materializado y pude observar bien todo. A Seth sujetando a su hermana con fuerza tratando de clamarla, a la gente observando y a mis amigas asustadas diciéndome cosas para que me tranquilizara, fue cuando reacciones completamente, estaba metida en un tremendo problema.

**Hola hola! Ya llegue! Y traje un nuevo capitulo! Siiiiiiiiiiii! Volvi se que me tarde en actualizar pero les prometi que lo haría! Y aquí esta! Espero que les guste! Intentare publoicar aunque sea dos mas esta semana santa! Quiero extender un grandísimo agradecimiento a mi asesor literario y mejor amigo Gabo que me ayudo a prender las chispas para este capi! Y obviamente a todos los que me han estado leyendo y esperaban pacientemente una actualización! Los quiero un mundo! **

**Besos y carños!**

**Mile.**


	18. Capitulo 17 Desastrosa

**Capitulo 17. Desastrosa**

**Jacob POV**

Me hace tan feliz por el rumbo que había tomado relación con Ness y sobre todo me hacía muy feliz que ella se sintiera segura para hablar con sus padres, me sentí orgulloso de ella por enfrentar sus temores.

Después de nuestra pequeña conversación, mi princesa sintió hambre y nos fuimos a pedir algo de comer, me ofrecí a ir yo pero Nessie me dijo que ella iría y que la esperara en la mesa cerca de la piscina, pero más vale que no. En cuanto la razón de mi existencia se alejo, Leah se materializo de la nada y se acerco a mí con un movimiento que pretendía ser sensual pero la verdad me causo bastante gracia, esta chica no entiende, tape mi boca con la mano para disimular mi risa. Ella se sentó en la mesa frente a mí y me vio fijamente.

_-¿Por qué tan solito guapo?-_ dijo al fin, fruncí un poco el entrecejo antes de responderle.

_-nada, espero a mi adorada NOVIA-_ dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra novia. Leah me miro ceñuda y agrego:

_-¿aun con esa niñita? ¿Cuándo piensas dejar de jugar con ella?-_

Su comentario me molesto, yo jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de mi Nessie ni de ninguna otra mujer, eso es para perdedores, inseguros y pocos hombres.

_-sabes algo Leah, yo a Renesmee Cullen la amo con todo mi ser, entiéndelo de una vez. Y si crees que juego con ella de verdad no me conoces, jamás la lastimaría preferiría morir antes que causarle algún dolor, así que te agradezco que te retires y me dejes en paz de una vez por todas-_ dije sin ocultar mi molestia.Ella solo me miro y sonrió.

_-por Dios Black, acaso ya olvidaste lo bien que la pasamos aquel verano?-_ dijo viéndome con una ceja alzada. Sacar a relucir esa parte de mi pasado me cogió con la guardia baja, se que estuvo mal haber tenido un "romance" por asi decirlo con Leah pero eso fue mucho antes de que me diera cuenta de que a la única que amo es a Nessie y espero que Leah algún día pueda superarlo.

_-eso no viene al caso Leah, lo que paso entre nosotros es pasado y fue mucho antes de que yo me diera cuenta de que en realidad es a Nessie a la que amo, el pasado pisado y el presente de frente y ahora mi presente es con ella y tú debes aceptarlo de una vez- _dije siendo sincero con ella, a Leah le tengo cierto aprecio y no quiero lastimarla pero ella debe entender que no la amo. Leah hizo una mueca de dolor y después me miro con rabia.

_-pero que le ves a ella! ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?-_ muchas cosas, quise decirle, ella es inteligente, graciosa, dulce, bonita… muy hermosa… tiene unos ojos que te obligan a adorarla, un cabello que es… y su sonrisa… en un ser perfecto. Pero preferí ignorar a Leah para ver si se iba de una buena vez.

_-sabes que creo yo Jake? Que tú necesitas revivir experiencias pasadas!-_ y sin más Leah se abalanzó sobre mí y me beso. Lo que hizo me tomo por sorpresa ¡Qué diablos le pasa a esa chica! Intente quitármela de encima pero no podía, se había adherido a mí de tal manera que no podía sacármela sin lastimarla.

_-Jacob William Black! Qué demonios pasa aquí!-_ mis ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas cuando escuche la colérica voz de Nessie. Leah aflojo su agarre y pude apartarla de mí. La ira que demostraban las facciones de mi niña me petrificaron, no sabía que decir y abrí la boca pidiendo perdón por algo de lo que en realidad no tuve la culpa.

_-Nessie no es lo que piensas!-_

_-si yo sé que no es lo que yo pienso!- _grito ella con amargura _ -Y tu ven aquí maldita ramera!-_ y Ness y se arrojo contra Leah y comenzaron a pelear.

Me sorprendió tanto la reacción de Renesmee, así como la fuerza que saco para arrastrar a Leah hasta que ambas cayeron en la piscina. Para cuando salí del shock inicial por la pelea ya Seth y lo demás venían al rescate.

Tome a Nessie de la cintura y la saque de la piscina, mientras Seth hacia lo mismo con su hermana. Ambas seguían alteradas y forcejeando para liberarse. Nessie se volteo con brusquedad para ver quien la sujetaba, su expresión iracunda aun se suavizo un poco cuando me vio.

_- Nessie ya! Cálmate!-_ grite en un intento de hacerla entrar en razón mientras sus amigas me hacían coro.

**Nessie POV**

Todo era un enredo, gritos e insultos por doquier, me sentía aturdida pero eso no impedía que aun tuviera ganas de matar a la perra de Leah, estoy completamente fuera de mis cabales. Cuando me di cuenta de que Jake estaba sujetándome pude ver con mayor claridad lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, vi a Leah tan o más histérica que yo sujetada por su hermano a unos cuantos metros de mí.

Leah clavo su mirada en mí, era una mirada profunda y llena de odio, no sé si la mía era igual a la de ella pero si estoy segura de que no era tampoco agradable. La forma en que me miraba denotaba que no estaba dispuesta a dejarme ir sana y salva de este encuentro.

_-que te pasa mocosa! Celosa porque tu novio me prefiere a mí?-_ me grito Leah.

_-Por favor! Yo lo vi todo Leah! Todo y sé que Jacob no tuvo nada que ver! Fuiste tú la resbalosa que se le echo encimó!-_

_-jajaja! Como si él no lo hubiera disfrutado! Por algo no me soltaba!-_ dijo tratando de herirme. En cierta forma creí lo que dijo, ¿por qué Jacob no se la había quitado de encima? Eso lo hablaría con él más tarde, no iba a darle el gusto de verme mal.

_-Cállate! Eres una ramera barata, que lo único que quiere es metérsele por los ojos a Jacob! Pero entiéndelo bien él no te quiere! Ni te querrá nunca! Él solo me ama a mí! Me lo ha dicho millones de veces! En cambio tú ni siquiera le pareces atractiva!-_ grite furiosa, quería herirla como ella intentaba conmigo.

Leah me miro algo sorprendida por lo que dije, como si no entendiera, después su cara fue de satisfacción cuando me grito:

_-ah sí? Pero eso no era lo que Jacob me dijo el verano pasado cuando la pasábamos tan bien juntos en Hawái, o no Jake?-_ me hele con sus palabras. No tenía que ser un genio para sumar dos más dos, Leah y Jacob tuvieron algo en el pasado.

_-qué dijiste?-_ murmure con la voz un poco quebrada.

_-lo que oíste salvaje, Jacob y yo la pasábamos tan bien juntos en Hawái ¿No es así Jake?-_

_-Nessie no la escuches solo quiere hacerte daño!-_ dijo Jacob.

_-Cállate Jacob! o es que temes que Leah diga algo que yo no sé?-_ le espete con rabia. Jacob frunció el seño y se tenso aflojando su agarre, entonces aproveche y me solté definitivamente de su agarre.

_-jajaja! Ahora lo quieres negar Jacob? Que estuvimos juntos en Hawái, que la pasamos estupendo y que de no ser por el fin del verano…-_ concluyo Leah con un tono sugerente y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso de mi paciencia.

Me dolió en el fondo que Jacob no me dijera que había tenido un "desliz" con esa perra, me dolía su falta de confianza y sobre todo que me haya tenido que enterar de eso por Leah. Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verme llorar ni a ella ni a nadie. Respire profundo y encare a Leah lo mejor que pude.

_-sabes algo Leah? No pienso seguir escuchándote, así que vete a la mierda-_ me di la vuelta e intente salir de allí rápidamente pero unos brazos me lo impidieron.

_-Nessie espera por favor!-_ dijo Jacob

_-suéltame Jacob! No quiero hablar contigo! Quiero estar sola!-_ le grite y me fui sin mirar atrás antes de poder arrepentirme.

**Hola! Traje un nuevo capi! =D espero que les guste! He decido alargar un pelin la historia! Para darle como más consistencia! Por cierto que piensan de la actitud de Nessie? Y de lo que paso con Jake y Leah? La carne es débil no? Jaja espero que guste este capi y que hayan reviews! los quiero! Gracias por leerme! **

**Muchos besos y cariños:**

**Mile.**


	19. Capitulo 18 Aquí y ahora

**Capitulo 18. Aquí y ahora.**

**Jacob POV**

_-suéltame Jacob! No quiero hablar contigo! Quiero estar sola!-_ Las palabras de Nessie retumbaban en mi cabeza. Si, se que hice mal al ocultarle la verdad, no quería lastimarla, ella es lo más importante para mí. Sé que debí confiar en ella y contarle sobre mi relación con Leah, ser más sincero, respetar su confianza, pero simplemente no tuve el coraje para hacerlo. Camine un poco y me senté al borde de una de las piscinas lejos de las demás personas, quería calmarme y pensar un poco que hacer con esta situación.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando resolví ir a buscarla para hablar y contarle la verdad. Camine por todo el lugar pero no la veía por ningún lado, ya estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando recordé que había una parte del complejo que estaba clausurada por mantenimiento, conociendo a Ness como la conozco seguramente entro allí. No perdí más tiempo y fue de inmediato en su busca.

La encontré parada en un pequeño puente, se podía escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo bajo el puente. Su mirada estaba perdida hacia el horizonte y estaba muy seria, parecía debatirse en algo, se veía muy abatida, verla así y saber que fue por mi culpa me rompió el corazón, yo jure aquel día que nos confesamos nuestro amor que jamás permitiría que ella sufriera y ahora esta así por mi grandísima idiotez. Llegue silenciosamente hasta su lado, ella pareció no darse cuenta, respire profundo y la llame por su nombre.

_-Nessie…- _susurre. Ella dio un respingo, sobresaltada por mi presencia, me dio una mirada rápida y luego clavo su vista nuevamente en el horizonte. Quise decir algo más pero ese maldito nudo en la garganta que siempre aparece cuando veo a Nessie llorar no me dejaba pronunciar ni una palabra, sin embargo como siempre ella hablo primero.

_-¿Por qué Jacob? Dime por qué. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?- _

_-yo…, Ness no sabía cómo explicártelo y creí que si no lo sabías no te lastimaría... y me equivoque lo sé. Ness no te pido que me perdones solo que me entiendas…-_ ella soltó una carcajada un poco irónica, cortando mis palabras.

_-qué te entienda? JA! Por amor a Cristo Jacob! Entiéndeme tu a mí! Yo confío en ti! Y tú no tuviste la decencia de contarme tus… deslices con Leah! ¿Qué hay de la confianza? Esa que juramos ambos tenernos-_

_-Sabes que nunca quise lastimarte…-_ dije en un susurro.

_-sí, pero no lo lograste…-_ sentencio y una solitaria lagrima calló por su mejilla. Me acerque con cuidado y la limpie con mi dedo, odiaba verla así, me hace sentirme la peor escoria del universo.

_-Nessie odio verte así, tu eres mi vida, ya no es la gravedad lo que me ata a la tierra, eres tú, siempre has sido tú! Siento mucho haberte ocultado la verdad sobre Leah, pero tenía… temor! Por favor olvidemos todo, empecemos otra vez, desde cero. Seamos solo tú y yo, aquí y ahora…-_ Sentí que mi voz fallaba, la verdad de esas palabras me abrumaron, en serio solo quería que fuéramos ella y yo, solos aquí y ahora para siempre.

Nessie me miro y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, la hacía verse más adorable, sabía que estaba triste pero quería que supiera que de verdad la amo, que mi corazón y mi alma la aman. Ella abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la silencie con un suave beso, tome su cara con mis manos y la hice mirarme a los ojos.

_-__Nessie te estoy mirando aquí y ahora y mi corazón ama lo que ve, porque tu significas todo para mí. Sé que te he dicho esto montones de veces, pero es la verdad, la única verdad que importa en estos momentos. Olvidemos a Leah, olvidemos a Edward y a Bella y todos los problemas que nos rodean, que los demás esperen… porque somos tu y yo aquí y ahora.-_

Nessie no dijo nada por un largo tiempo, solo me miraba como intentando decidir sobre algo. Por un momento pensé que había recapacitado y que ya no me quería más. Sentí que mi corazón palpitaba desbocado en mi pecho y que mi sangre se desaparecía de mis venas. No sé qué paso después, solo fui consciente de las manos de Nessie enredándose en mi pelo y de nuestras bocas unidas en un ferviente beso. Seguí el movimiento de sus labios y abracé su pequeña cintura sin poderme contener. Nuestros corazones latían a mil por hora, supe que ella me amaba tanto como yo la amo a ella. No quería que este momento acabara nunca, pero llego el momento de separarnos por un poco de aire. La mire y detalle cada rasgo de su hermoso rostro, sus ojos chocolate brillaban, esa pequeña ve que se formaba en su frente cuando fruncía el seño había desaparecido y un leve color rasa cubría sus mejillas. Sentí el impulso de morder esos rosadas cachetitos que se me antojaban a fresas maduras pero me contuve para hablarle.

_-Eso significa que estoy perdonado?-_ dije con una gran sonrisa.

-no, solo que te he dado el beneficio de la duda- dijo ella mientras me sonreía de vuelta. Sonreí ampliamente y susurre contra sus labios, mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que soy por tenerla.  
-Gracias…- y uní ese pequeño espacio que separaba nuestras bocas.

El sonido de alguien tosiendo nos saco de nuestra pequeña burbuja. De mala gana me separe de mi Ness y al voltearnos, vimos a un hombre, al parecer un gerente del lugar ya que vestía muy elegante para estar en una piscina y llevaba en sus manos una pequeña libreta. Nos vio de arriba a abajo y después mientras nos señalaba dijo con voz seria.

-Jacob Black y Reneesme Cullen cierto? acompáñenme a la recepción, por favor.

Mire a Nessie, quien veía al sujeto con cara de espanto y estaba paralizada del susto, la tome de la mano y la obligue a caminar en la dirección que nos señalaban. Ahora si estamos en muy serios problemas, pensé.

**Volví! Lo prometido es deuda! Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve un accidente de auto y estuve en cama por un mes, durante ese tiempo y el mes siguiente a la recuperación estuve tan triste que no podía escribir pero la luz volvió a mí! Así que aquí está el capi! Espero sacar el próximo pronto! Gracias por leerme! Y dejen muchos review! **

**Besos y cariños.**

**Mile.**


	20. Capitulo 19 Embrollos Enfermizos

**Capitulo 19. Embrollos enfermizos. **

**Nessie POV**

Ahora sí que estábamos metidos en un TREMENDO EMBROLLO. Nuestra burbuja de reconciliación fue reventada abruptamente cuando, uno de los trabajadores del complejo de piscinas nos interrumpió y nos pidió que lo siguiéramos. No podía moverme a causa de la impresión, Jacob tuvo que tomarme de la mano y literalmente arrastrarme hasta el lugar que nos indicaron.

_-Juro que no tengo ni idea a que se debe esto!-_ dijo Embry al vernos entrar a Jacob y a mí.

_-tranquilo, nosotros tampoco-_ dijo Jacob mientras nos sentábamos en un mueble junto con el resto de los chicos. La preocupación se veía en el ambiente, todos estábamos bastante tensos desde el incidente de la piscina y esto nos ponía peor. No teníamos a quien preguntar para que nos aclarara el porqué estábamos aquí, aunque yo ya tenía mis sospechas y aunque una parte de mi cerebro se negaba a aceptarlo, estábamos aquí por mí culpa.

El silencio en la habitación era agobiante, me sentía cada vez más tensa, así que intente distraerme contando cuantas personas habían en la habitación, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que a pesar de que estaban, Embry, Quil hasta las gemelas, Seth no estaba por ningún lado.

_-¿Dónde está Seth?- inquirí._

-Está allí- dijeron las gemelas al unísono mientras señalaban la entrada a un despacho. En la puerta se leía "Presidencia". Se me erizaron los vellos del cuerpo, Seth estaba interfiriendo por mí.

Transcurridos unos 20 minutos que para mí parecieron horas, Seth salió de la oficina y detrás de él venía un hombre alto, no muy mayor, vestido con un traje y corbata, en su pecho tenía un pequeño distintivo con su nombre, "Sr. Fulton", al menos no era el padre de Seth, pero la cara con la que nos veía me hacía sentir como si estuviera a punto de ser arrestada y condenada a prisión.

En cuanto llegaron frente a nosotros, todos nos paramos de los muebles rápidamente y esperamos a que nos dieran alguna explicación. El primero en hablar fue Seth.

_-Chicos, él es el Sr. Fulton, es el Gerente General de Ocean Park y…- _Seth no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por el Sr. Fulton.

_- y vengo a notificarles que han violado directamente una de las normas de nuestras instalaciones, la cual prohíbe terminantemente las revueltas y peleas en Ocena Park, y que a partir de…-_ miro su reloj _–ahora, les será vetada la entrada a nuestras instalaciones.-_ sentencio con voz severa.

Todos nos miramos las caras, mire a Seth y su expresión era de disculpa. No me molesto en lo absoluto la decisión que tomo la presidencia, me molesto el hecho de que también culparan a mis amigos por algo que solo yo había hecho, no era nada justo.

_- ¿Pero por qué los sancionan a ellos? ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver, yo tuve la culpa! ¡Esto no es nada justo!-_ dije haciéndole frente al Sr. Fulton.

_-Usted debe ser Reneesme Cullen, cierto? Bueno señorita Cullen, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esta determinación, yo observe lo que paso en el área de la piscina-_ dijo el Fulton con voz un tanto aspera y subiendo su tono agrego _–pero esto es un negocio y soy un empleado más, que quiere conservar su trabajo porque tiene cheques que cobrar, hipotecas que pagar, tarjetas, autos, etc, etc. Asi que a veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan. Tienen exactamente una hora para desalojar las instalaciones, así que discúlpenme.-_ Él sr. Fulton dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y se alejo de nosotros, dejándome con la boca abierta por su declaración.

_-Perdonen a Tom chicos, pero él tiene razón. Yo tampoco pude hacer mucho por ustedes, mi hermana sabe cómo tratar con mi padre, de verdad lo siento.-_ dijo Seth con tristeza en su voz.

_-Tranquilo hermano, aunque si te soy sincero esperábamos algo peor-_ todos asentimos a las palabras de Jake.

_-Sí, Jacob tiene razón. Perdón por ser tan desastrosa y causarte problemas Seth.-_ dije bastante apenada.

_-No te preocupes Ness. Amo a mi hermana pero ella se lo merecía. Vamos los acompañare a recoger sus cosas.-_ Sin más nada que decir o agregar, todos salimos de la recepción a buscar nuestras cosas para irnos.

De camino al auto, Jacob tomo mi mano y le dio un suave apretón.

_-¿cómo te sientes?-_ dijo suavemente.

_-mejor, aun me disgusta un poco lo que paso, pero nada que no pueda olvidar.-_ dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Él me sonrió de vuelta y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_-Esa es mi chica, valiente y fuerte.-_

Ya en el auto, los chicos iban charlando de cosas sin sentido, hasta que la carcajada de Embry que iba al volante nos sorprendió a todos.

_-¿Em estas bien?-_ dijo Katty.

-sí, estoy perfectamente- dijo ahogando una carcajada –pero ahora viendo la pelea desde otra perspectiva, vieron la cara que puso Leah cuando Nessie la agarro del cabello? Eso no tuvo precio!- finalizo Embry soltando una gran risotada.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando Embry dijo aquello, casi me dio un infarto! Todos comenzaron a reír como locos y a contar cada uno su punto de vista de la pelea.

-La cara de Nessie cuando sorprendió a Leah! Era de foto!-dijo Katty riendo muy fuerte.

-era algo así como una combinación de asesino psicópata con furia de titanes!- dijo el novio de Katty. Todos comenzaron a reír con más fuerza. Embry abrió su bocaza nuevamente para agregar más leña al fuego.

-cuando arrojo a Leah a la piscina, fue de lo mejor. La zarandeaba con tanta fuerza mientras le gritaba, Nessie parecía la batidora de dolor!- Genial tengo nuevo apodo pensé. Todos seguían riéndose sin importarles que yo los estuviera escuchando, comencé a sentir mis mejillas se ponían rojas. ¡Demonios! No sabía que decir, voltee a ver a Jacob para que me ayudara con los demás y lo encontré tratando de disimular su risa. Cuando noto que lo veía volteo la cara hacia el cristal de la ventana y soltó una risilla baja, eso me cabro más y le golpee las costillas con mi codo. Sonreí cuando aulló de dolor.

_-_tú no te rías! Deberías hacer que se callen!-le dije un poco enojada.

-lo siento- dijo Jake.

-¡ay vamos Nessie! No te molestes! Es solo unos poco comentarios inofensivos, ve el lado positivo, al final si la pasamos bien todos en Ocean Park, independientemente del resultado final- dijo Emily mientras me abrazaba. En un acto muy maduro de mi parte, le saque la lengua.

-Nessie, preciosa tranquilízate, no te amargues por lo que paso, solo relájate y piensa que las cosas pasan por algo y tal vez, solo tal vez, lo que ocurrió con Leah sea el final de una etapa negativa con ella y el comienzo de otra mejor, no te avergüences por eso, todos tenemos nuestros malos ratos, dímelo a mí que vivía metido en problemas, se feliz mi vida, yo te amo odio verte así.- dijo Jacob.

Jacob en cierta forma tenía razón, tal vez esto que ocurrió tenía que pasar por un motivo, no se cual con exactitud pero esperaba que fuera para bien, tanto el mío como de Jake. Le sonreí a mi hermoso novio y mientras sentía mis mejillas sonrojarse, me recosté sobre su pecho y le susurre un suave te amo, y lo abrace con más fuerza. Estaba tan cansada por los acontecimientos de hoy que me quede dormida entre los cálidos y fuertes brazos de Jake, soñando con sus sonrisas de niño, sus dulces palabras y sus suaves besos.

Un suave beso me despertó y al abrir los ojos vi a Jacob sonriéndome y mirándome con amor.

-Ya llegamos a tu casa amor.- dijo acariciando mi rostros. Yo bostece sonoramente y me estruje los ojos con fuerza para despertarme. Una pequeña molestia en mis sienes hizo que me costara aun más despertarme. Jacob me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Qué tienes cielo?-

-umm, no nada, parece que me quiere doler la cabeza, ha de ser por el sueño no te preocupes amor- lo bese suavemente y mientras lo abrazaba agregue –Te amo, nos vemos el lunes fortachon.- y le guiñe un ojo cuando me aleje para abrir la puerta del auto.

-Gracias chicos! Nos vemos en la escuela!- me despedí de todos y agite mi mano hasta que dieron la vuelta a la esquina y se perdieron de mi vista. Camine hasta la entrada de mi casa, pero el bendito dolor de cabeza empezó a aumentar y sentía una leve molestia en el pecho.

-oh genial! No puede dolerme la cabeza otro día?- dije para mi mientras abría la puerta de la casa. –mami? Pa´? Ya llegue!- el resonar de mi propia voz hizo que me doliera aun más la cabeza. Arrugue el ceño y lleve mis manos a mis sienes masajeando suavemente para remitir el dolor. Papá asomo la cabeza desde la cocina.

-Hola princesa, como te fue hoy?… umm te pasa algo?- dijo preocupado mientras se acercaba a mí con su característico paso elegante. Me lance a sus brazos, por alguna razón me sentía con ganas de que me consintieran.

-Me fue… bien, papi me duele la cabeza- dije con mi mejor voz de niña mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su pecho, él acaricio mi cabello suavemente.

-que tienes bebe?-

Esa fue la voz de mamá, no necesitaba verla para saberlo y se estaba demasiado cómoda en el pecho de papá como para dejarlo. Sentí la mano suave de Bella acariciar mi cabeza y recordé que el pecho de mi mamá era tan o más cómodo que el de mi padre. Solté a papá y me recargue en el pecho de mi madre y la abrace inhalando su olor para calmarme, pero el dolor de cabeza no hacía más que aumentar.

-me duele la cabeza mami-

-aww, mi pobre bebe! Ve a acostarte ahorita te subiré algo para el dolor- mamá y papá besaron mi frente y me fui a mi cuarto sin chistar. Me di una rápida ducha, me puse la piyama y prácticamente me tire en mi cama, tapándome con la cobija hasta el cuello. Al poco rato mamá y papá entraron a mi habitación, con un vaso con agua y un analgésico.

-Toma cielo, te calmara el dolor- dijo mi madre mientras me pasaba el vaso y la pastilla. Estaba a punto de tomarme la pastilla cuando solté un fuerte estornudo. Genial, un resfriado! Lo que me hacía falta!

-Nessie, me temo que te vas a resfriar- dijo papá en voz alta lo que yo pensaba.

¡Demonios! Odio estar enferma! Me tome el analgésico y me recosté en mi cama de nuevo.

-Descansa cielo, mañana estarás mejor.- papá beso mi frente y mamá me cubrió con la manta. –si te sientes muy mal Nessie, nos despiertas por favor, duerme bien princesa.- volvieron a besarme y salieron de mi cuarto. Estaba tan cansada y me dolía todo mi cuerpo que me recosté y no tarde en quedarme profundamente dormida.

Sentía un frío tan fuerte, me hundía más entre mis sabanas, pero el frío no cedía. Abrí los ojos resignada a no poder dormir más, las primeras luces del amanecer se filtraban por las puertas de cristal de mi balcón, lastimando mis ojos y haciéndome arder aun más la cabeza. Busque a tientas el celular y vi la hora. 6:23 am. Me levante de la cama a trompiscones y salí en dirección al cuarto de mis padres, no quería molestarlos pero de verdad me sentía muy mal. Llegue a su puerta y toque suavemente.

-Mami?- dije casi sin aliento. Caminar de mi cuarto hasta el de mis padres casi fue como caminar en el desierto bajo un sol abrazador, pero a pesar de eso seguía teniendo mucho frío.

-Mami!- volví a llamar esta vez con más fuerza, nadie respondió. –MAMI!-intente gritar mientras tocaba la puerta con más energía. Escuche unos ruiditos detrás de la puerta y luego mi padre apareció frente a mí.

-Princesa que pasa?- dijo pasando su mano por sus despeinados cabellos.

-Papi, me siento mal.- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Cielos, Renesmee estas ardiendo en fiebre!- exclamo mientras me separaba un poco para tomar mi temperatura con la mano.

-Edward que sucede?- dijo mi madre apareciendo detrás de papá.

-La niña tiene un poco de fiebre- informó papá.

-oh mi niña! Edward llévala a su habitación y yo iré a llamar a Carlisle para ver que le receta.-

Papá me llevo a mi cuarto y se quedo conmigo en la cama, yo me acurruque en su pecho y él acaricio mi cabello con ternura mientras tarareaba aquella canción de cuna que escribió para mí cuando supo que vendría al mundo, me sentí como cuando era pequeña y me dormía en sus brazos, arrullada por su voz.

Trate de concentrarme en la canción que mi padre cantaba para mí y así olvidar mi malestar general, abrace más a mi padre, me sentía segura y protegida en sus brazos. Escuche a mamá entrar a mi habitación y abrí los ojos cuando se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi rostro.

-Hable con Carlisle, dice que efectivamente estas resfriada, supusimos que fue por la salida a la piscina. Me dijo que te informara que tendrás que guardar reposo hasta que la fiebre baje y te sientas mejor, tu abuela te manda un gran abrazo y que te mejores pronto, corazón.- dijo mamá –Tu padre ira más tarde a comprarte los medicamentos que te mando tu abuelo.-

-Ok.- dije en voz baja, la verdad no tenía ánimos para hablar. Sentía mi cuerpo tan pesado que me costó un gran esfuerzo darme una ducha para bajar un poco la fiebre que no cedió por completo con los antibióticos que me receto el abuelo.

Y así pase todo el domingo, con malestar general y fiebre que subía y bajaba a su antojo. Mamá y papá decidieron que no era bueno que fuera al colegio, tan enferma como estaba. Mamá llamó por teléfono a las chicas y les aviso que estaba indispuesta y que tal vez no iría a clases en un par de días.

Ya habían pasado tres días y mi resfriado era lo que menos me importaba, quería llamar a Jacob y avisarle que estaba relativamente bien para que no se preocupara pero mi celular quedo completamente ahogado después del incidente con Leah en la piscina, así que estaba completamente incomunicada con él. Hablaba con mis amigas por teléfono y les pedía que le avisaran a Jake que estaba bien y que lo extrañaba, que pronto iría a clases y de verdad esperaba curarme pronto. Cada día amanecía un poco mejor pero seguía teniendo algo de fiebre y el abuelo prefirió que descansara y no fuera el resto de la semana al colegio. Dios mío, como extraño a Jacob!, Necesitaba verlo, se que si lo veía de nuevo encontraría las fuerzas para restablecerme por completo, tenía que encontrar una manera de verlo, pero ¿cómo? Espero encontrar una solución.

**Holis! He aquí un nuevo capítulo! Chicas mil disculpas por no actualizar rápido! En especial ofrezco una disculpa a Maylita Black, también te doy las gracias por leerme! Soy apenas una amateur en esto y me siento feliz de que mi historia guste, tengo muchas en mente pero no dispongo de tiempo, estudio y trabajo y a veces se me complica el tiempo. Mil gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me leen! De verdad me motivan a seguir escribiendo! Ya saben que cualquier sugerencia, duda, critica o lo que sea pueden dejarla en un review! LAS ADORO!**

**Besos y cariños:**

**Mile. **


	21. Capitulo 20 Ella

**Capitulo 20. Ella.**

**Jacob POV.**

No veía a Nessie desde hace tres días, estaba desesperado, me angustiaba tanto que estuviera tan enferma y no poderla ver me volvía loco. Sus amigas me traían noticias de ella, me decían que ya estaba mejor, que pronto vendría a clases, pero eso no era suficiente para mí, tengo que verla y comprobar que estaba bien. Me muero por tenerla entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto la amo, tengo que hallar la manera de verla.

-Vamos Jake! Bájale dos a tu desesperación nos tienes a todos alterados!- dijo Seth trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-Jacob, Nessie está bien! Te lo hemos dicho millones de veces y pronto vendrá a clases.- agrego Marian para calmarme un poco.

-Lo sé, chicos y de verdad agradezco que intenten distraerme pero no voy a relajarme hasta que no vea a Nessie y compruebe por mi mismo que de verdad está bien.-

-y cómo piensas verla galán? Está enferma y no es para desanimarte pero creo que sus padres no te permitirán verla.- dijo Quil.

Umm, buen punto. ¿Qué podría hacer?

-Saben qué? Creo que ya sé que hare para ver a Nessie.- Dije muy seguro de la idea que se me había ocurrido.

-Jacob estás seguro que esto es legal?- Dijo Seth, con voz que denotaba nervios.

-Silencio Seth! Y es legal siempre y cuando no nos descubran.- le dije

-Oh genial!- exclamo con resignación mi amigo.

-Cállate y ayúdame a trepar la pared antes de que nos vean- le ordene.

Me ayudo a escalar la pared sin chistar, en cuanto estuve del otro lado de la pared me percate de dos cosas, la primera donde estaba el balcón de Nessie y que las luces de su habitación estuvieran encendidas lo menos que quería era asustarla y la segunda que gracias a Dios no tenían perros si no este asalto seria un verdadero desastre.

Camine con mucho sigilo hacia el árbol que estaba justo bajo el balcón de su habitación, teniendo sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido y de no ser visto por nadie, Seth me prometió que me avisaría a mi celular si veía algo sospechoso. Me sentía como un ladrón a punto de allanar una casa, lo cual extrañamente me hacía sentir una descarga de adrenalina bastante estimulante. Llegue al árbol y empecé a subirlo lo más silencioso posible, en cuanto llegue a la copa me escondí tras un rama y observe quien estaba en la habitación con Nessie.

Vi que estaba con sus padres, su mamá estaba sentada a un lado de ella en la cama y le dio un jarabe. Después la tapo con la cobija y la beso en la mejilla, su padre la beso en la frente y ambos salieron de la habitación, Nessie tomo un libro que estaba en su mesita de noche y se puso a leerlo. Era mi oportunidad! Busque entre los bolsillos de mi pantalón unas pequeñas piedras que recogí antes de subir y arroje una a su ventana. Nessie despego la vista de su libro sobresaltada y miro hacia la ventana, al parecer no me vio y siguió leyendo su libro, arroje otra piedra y esta vez me moví un poco para que me viera. Volteo nuevamente hacia la ventana, se levanto y camino hacia ella.

-Jacob? Eres tú?- susurro.

-Estoy aquí! Hazte para atrás! Voy a saltar- le dije mientras daba un pequeño salto desde la rama donde estaba para caer parado justo al frente de ella en el balcón.

-Jake!- chillo y se lanzo a mis brazos. Me sentí en el cielo cuando después de estos 5 días la pude abrazar y oler su exquisita fragancia.

-Como te extrañe estos días mi preciosa…- le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla y me acercaba lentamente para besar sus dulces labios. Ya podía sentir su boca a pocos milímetros de la mía cuando ella volteo su cara a un lado dejándome sorprendido.

-oh cómo lo siento bebé! Pero no quiero contagiarte el resfriado…- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando la tuve en mis brazos me di cuenta que tenía un poco de fiebre.

-Ness estas caliente, aun tienes fiebre, ven acuéstate.- la tome de la mano y la lleve hasta su cama, me preocupaba que tuviera tanto tiempo enferma.

Ness me miro y sonrió y por un momento olvide lo preocupado que me sentía por ella, ella tiene ese efecto en mi me calmaba con solo verla a los ojos.

-Ven acuéstate un rato conmigo si?- me dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito. Quien puede resistirse a eso? Me acosté a un lado de ella y la abrace, le di un suave beso en la frente y olí su cabello, me sentí completo al fin después de todos estos días sin verla.

-Cómo te has sentido nena?- susurre.

-Estoy mejor!- dijo sonriendo

-Estas mejor y estar ardiendo en fiebre, no es muy convincente- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ella soltó una suave risilla.

- Estoy mejor, umm bueno realmente mi resfriado es como estar en una montaña rusa, a veces me siento bien, a veces me siento mal. Pero ahora que estas aquí conmigo me siento mucho mejor.- dijo sonrojándose. La amo tanto, la abrace más fuerte y me percate que realmente estaba mejor, la fiebre estaba desapareciendo.

-Sabes algo? Yo también me siento mejor cuando estoy contigo, porque eres tú Nessie, la única que me hace sentir bien, no sabes cómo te extrañe preciosa.- Me acerque y le di un suave beso en los labios antes de que pudiera quitarse. –Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo cielo.- dije con una amplia sonrisa.

-Te amo tanto Jacob Black-

-y yo te amo mas Reneesme Cullen- Nessie tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y me beso, extrañaba tanto sus dulces besos, su boca exquisita, su increíble aroma, extrañaba toda ella, los últimos cinco días sin verla habían sido un tormento.

Poco a poco fuimos profundizando el beso, la atmosfera entre los dos iba cambiando lentamente y se volvía más privada, podía sentir mi sangre arder por todo mi cuerpo, quería estar cada vez más cerca de ella, no quería soltarla. Nessie enredo sus manos en mi pelo y jalo mi cara para profundizar aun más el beso y con un rápido movimiento se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. Baje mis manos a sus caderas para sostenerla más cerca de mí, ella soltó mi cabello sus manos recorrieron algo tímidas mi pecho hasta llegar al cierre de mi chaqueta, lo bajo rápidamente e hizo la chaqueta a un lado.

-Jacob!- Gimió mi nombre mientras me besaba. Me hizo estremecer, quería tocarla, pasar mis manos por todo su cuerpo y explorarlo poco a poco, debo admitir que la deseaba, en ese preciso momento la deseaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Con una fuerza sobre humana y agarrándome de la poco cordura que me quedaba decidí detener esto antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera parar.

-Ness… detengamos esto, antes de que no podamos para- dije con una voz que parecía más a un gemido.

-Yo no quiero parar- susurro besando mi cuello y haciéndome aun más difícil detenerme.

-Nessie no es correcto, aun no…- logre articular. Ella se detuvo y me miro a los ojos, tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas, muy propio de ella pero su mirada era un poco afligida.

-No me deseas verdad?- que dijo? Como era posible que pensara eso? Que no la deseaba? La deseaba tanto que podría resultar peligroso para ambos.

-Nessie, cielo no es eso, te amo y te deseo tanto que puede ser peligroso para tu propio bien, es solo que aun no estoy... Estamos- dije haciendo énfasis en esa palabra- listos para algo tan grande como… esto, es algo que implica responsabilidad y no con eso estoy diciendo que no sea responsable es solo que quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, si? Aun nos quedan cosas por vivir juntos, no nos adelantemos.- y le di un suave beso en los labios. Ella sonrío y tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

-Desearía tener el mismo control que tú, te amo tanto Black-

-y yo a ti- y la abrace fuerte contra mi pecho. Nos quedamos así, abrazados un buen rato disfrutando de la compañía del otro y me percate de que su temperatura se había normalizado y que ya respiraba mejor.

-Cómo te sientes?-

-Extrañamente desde que estás conmigo me siento mucho mejor, sabes creo que nuestro amor tiene la capacidad de curar todo- me dijo ella sonriendo. Y no lo dudaba, jamás dudaría que nuestro amor vencería cualquier barrera y persistiría a través del tiempo.

-Voy a ver como sigue la niña y a llevarle un té Edward- escuchamos que mamá Bella grito desde el piso de abajo.

Juro que me falto poco para que me diera un infarto del susto, ahora que hago? Donde me escondo? Nos levantamos rápido de la cama y nos vimos mutuamente sin saber qué hacer.

-Dios no! Dios Jake que hacemos!? Donde te escondo!?- Nessie estaba paranoica y yo también. Voltee la cabeza mirando a todos lados y vi el closet.

-en el closet?-

-No no! Ella suele sacar las mantas de ahí, te verá si lo abre! Ya se ya se! Metete debajo de la cama!-

-Qué?-

-Siii! Debajo de la cama! Rápido que ya viene!- y prácticamente me tiro al piso y me empujo dentro de su cama. –no hagas ruido y no salgas hasta que te lo diga!-

Me acomode lo más rápido que puede bajo la cama para evitar que me vieran, y trate de no hacer ruido. Sentí el peso de Nessie sobre mi cuando se lanzo sobre la cama en el momento justo en que su madre entraba a la recamara.

-Como te sientes hijita?- escuche la voz de Bella.

-me siento mejor mamá gracias-

-si ya lo veo tienes mejor semblante y hasta estas un poco acalorada, abriré la ventana un poco.- escuche unos pasos a mi izquierda y luego el sonido de la ventana al abrirse. –listo bebé, te traje este té para que duermas mejor, lo pondré en la mesita de noche para que se enfríe un poco, descansa cielo duerme bien-

-ok gracias mami, te amo.

-y yo a ti mi princesa, más que mi propia vida- el sonido de pasos y la puerta cerrándose tras la salida de Bella de la habitación. Solté el aire que tenía retenido desde que entro y respire profundamente y salí de mi escondite.

-¡Dios mío Jacob, qué susto!- dijo mi niña con el rostro un poco pálido. La rodee con mis brazos y la acerque a mi pecho para abrazarle, yo también estaba muerto del susto casi nos descubrieron y no quiero ni imaginar que hubiese pasado.

-Sí, aun tengo los nervios de punta- solté aliviado. Sentí que Nessie se estremecía en mi pecho y por un momento creí que estaba llorando, hasta que escuche sus risas.

-oh esto es tan gracioso!- dijo entre risas, la mire como si tuviera tres cabezas y ella se contuvo un poco su risa para explicarme.

-jaja, es que mi padre solía hacer lo mismo con mi madre- comenzó- solía colarse por la ventana de su cuarto y se quedaba con ella hasta que se dormía, una vez la abuela casi los descubrió, me da risa la similitud de la situación- y rompió en carcajadas. Realmente era algo gracioso y no pude evitar reírme con ella. Nessie me abrazo y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Cómo te extrañe Jacob… quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma, si? – dijo. Y quién podría resistirse a esa petición? Yo menos que ninguno. Sonreí y la arrastre hasta su cama y me acosté a su lado manteniéndola cerca de mí.

-Sabes Ness, hagamos algo: la próxima vez que estemos separados-

-esperemos que jamás de los jamases se repita-

-si claro, recemos por ello, pero si llega a haber una próxima vez, tú solo te pararas en el balcón y leerás esto- y saque una carta que escribí para ella y se la entregue- y cuando veas a la luna, estaré sentado a tu lado y estaré contigo siempre que me lo permitas- dije viéndola a los ojos, sus mejillas rápidamente se pusieron rojas.

-Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo- y le di un suave beso en los labios – ahora a dormir!- mi Nessie se acomodo en la cama y yo acaricie sus cabellos hasta que se durmió. Me marché alrededor de la una de la madrugada de su casa, pero me fui con la mayor de las sonrisas, completamente feliz y seguro de que es con ella con quien quiero estar hasta el final de mis días.

**Feliz fin del mundo! Feliz día después del fin del mundo! Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo 2013! Mil perdones! Sé que soy una muy mala escritora! Pero estudiar y trabajar no es fácil! :'( espero me entiendan! Repito que tal vez me tarde mucho en actualizar pero jamás abandonare la historia! Lo Juro! Y les cuento q ya está a punto de terminar! Solo necesito pulir los detalles del final! No quiero que termine como un culebrón! Y no sé cómo hacer! T_T acepto sus sugerencias chicas! Les quiero mucho y que este año este lleno de bendiciones para ustedes! Gracias por leer a esta humilde servidora!**

**Besos y cariños**

**Mile.**

**P.D.: Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo? Qué le escribió Jacob en esa carta a Nessie? Sera todo miel sobre hojuelas entre ellos? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de HC: Historia de Colegio. :-* **


End file.
